Assombrados
by Li Morgan
Summary: Ligações poderosas demais para que até mesmo a doença ou morte possa desfazer. Um círculo de amizade e vida, prestes a se refazer. UA, Yaoi Itanaru, SasuGaa, NejiHaku entre outros.
1. Chapter 1

**Não, eu não possuo Naruto, eu possuo todo o resto do universo, dominando espaço e tempo, mas Naruto não me pertence, ainda...**

**É mais uma das fic da Li, isso é: Yaoi. Se não gosta, não leia, possivelmente haverá relações entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, possivelmente um pervertido Itachi corrompendo um puro e inocente Naru-chan. Por isso, se não curte, não continue.**

**Não escrevo por lucro, meu único ganho é os elogios ou críticas daqueles que comentam ou não, mas que igualmente apreciam o trabalho que realizo, por isso, se não estiver pensando em fazer nenhuma crítica construtiva, não continue. E aqueles que adoram pegar idéias ou partes de fics, mesmo que eu não receba nada por isso, é meu e o uso parcial ou integral de qualquer parte dele é plágio e o pode vir a punir essa infração.**

**É uma fic UA ( Universo Alternativo)**

**Para aqueles que continuam conosco, en joy...**

**Naru-chan**

Uchiha Itachi estava de volta a Konoha, depois de cinco anos em Suna, se dedicando única e exclusivamente aos negócios, arrumando a bagunça que o pai deles deixara em vida, ele estava de volta. Sua vida, desde a morte dos pais, fora para os bens Uchiha, e seu irmãozinho sabia que fazia isso por eles, não por si mesmo. Quanto mais se dedicava, mais liberdade dava ao irmãozinho para seguir seu próprio caminho, o caminho que escolhera sozinho. Tanto que nem mesmo se preocupara em encontrar uma casa para si em Suna, de onde dirigira os negócios por cinco anos, arrumando a bagunça que seu pai e parentes tão incapazes quanto o mesmo tinham causado.

Para alguns fora uma tragédia a morte da família Uchiha em um acidente aéreo que vitimara quase todos os membros do clã, poupando apenas os dois herdeiros principais, os filhos de Uchiha Fugaku e Mikoto, que não estavam no avião por ainda estarem respectivamente na faculdade e escola. Para muitos, os dois órfãos tinham se tornado desolados com a morte de seus pais e praticamente todos os parentes, mas Sasuke e Itachi tinham se sentindo finalmente livres. Livres da pressão, livres dos parentes inúteis e prepotentes, livres da soberba de Fugaku. O único pesar real para os dois irmãos fora a morte de Mikoto, a mãe deles, que era realmente uma pessoa gentil e amorosa, uma boa mãe.

Mas não tinham qualquer pesar pelo resto da família, nenhum deles iria sentir falta do pai e parentes que jogavam um contra o outro, que forçavam seus ideais distorcidos sobre os dois e exigiam muito mais do que podiam conseguir nos dois. Fora a questão sexual, Itachi era bissexual, e não achava que casamentos de conveniência pudessem dar certo, ou desejava um assim para si. Já Sasuke era gay, completamente gay, a única mulher que suportava próxima a ele era a mãe. Nenhum dos parentes parecia considerar isso, ou aceitar isso, estavam melhor mortos, na opinião dos irmãos.

Sasuke, logo depois dos funerais, fora para o apartamento que Itachi usara próximo a faculdade, disposto a seguir sua vida, como sua mãe teria desejado, Itachi seguira para Suna, onde os maiores desfalques da administração de seu pai, que confiava demais nos parentes, estavam. Nenhum dos dois tinha muito tempo para se verem naqueles anos, mas se viam às vezes e o relacionamento dele, se não voltara ao fraternal que tiveram na infância de Sasuke, pelo menos se tornou amigável.

O único problema era que Sasuke não queria o receber em sua casa pelos meses em que o apartamento que Itachi comprara para si em Konoha terminava a reforma e decoração. Sasuke dera todas as desculpas furadas, mas Itachi não desejava mais viver em quartos de hotéis, e a casa onde tinham vivido com os pais tinha sido convertida em um museu da Sociedade Histórica da cidade.

Itachi aceitava, e até gostava muito, de Sabaku no Gaara, que sabia estar morando com seu irmãozinho desde a faculdade. Faziam quatro anos que o nome Gaara começara a ser ouvido nas conversas entre os irmãos, e isso dissera a Itachi que Sasuke tinha seu coração tomado pelo calado ruivo que nascera em Suna, onde tinha finalmente conhecido Gaara. Filho de uma abastada família de políticos, o jovem tinha se inscrito na faculdade de Konoha para entrar no anonimato, assim como os dois irmãos mais velhos, que viviam muito bem em Konoha agora, longe do clima inclemente do deserto e dos anseios daqueles que tinham apoiado o pai dos mesmos. Nenhum deles queria se dedicar a política, e queriam viver o mais longe possível da imagem do pai, por isso viver em Suna, era impossível para eles.

Gaara era ruivo, com cabelos cor de sangue fresco, lisos e macios, que caiam entorno do rosto redondo. Dono de uma pele marfim que desdenhava de todos os demais ruivos, que normalmente tinham sardas ou tendências a tê-las, a pele de Gaara não continha mácula alguma, lisa e perfeita, por todo o corpo pequeno. Os olhos verdes exoticamente claros eram marcados por pintura negra, como era normal ver em Suna naqueles que descendiam de clãs nômades. Itachi gostara realmente de Gaara ao conhecê-lo, sua aparência era divina, mas sabia que não fora apenas isso que cativara Sasuke. Não, Gaara era pequeno, jamais andrógeno, apenas lindo, como Sasuke também era, embora mais alto e muito mais másculo. Era a voz de Gaara, e seu temperamento, que seduzira de vez Sasuke e Itachi se via atraído pelo ruivo calado, com voz rouca e poucas, mas francas, palavras.

E fora exatamente Gaara quem decretara que Itachi ficaria no amplo apartamento em que vivia com Sasuke. Não iria negar hospitalidade a um parente, dissera Gaara sucintamente. Por isso Itachi estava ali, com uma mala contendo tudo que poderia precisar para um ou dois meses, se precisasse de mais, poderia facilmente comprar, batendo na porta do apartamento de seu irmãozinho, sabendo que seria bem recebido, ou pelo menos recebido.

Foi Gaara quem abriu a porta, dando espaço para que entrasse no bem decorado apartamento. Aquele ali era um lar, sentiu Itachi ao entrar, notando as notas da decoração que caracterizavam seu irmãozinho, a mostra nos móveis escuros, misturados com os toques de Gaara, em tons terrosos e areia. Notou também os detalhes mais exóticos e vivos naquela decoração, sabendo no mesmo momento que alguém muito exuberante tinha dado aquelas peças como presente, alguém que ambos os moradores dali gostavam, senão não deixariam em exposição. Eram quadros, arte moderna, normalmente Itachi não apreciaria, mas os tons eram lindos e falavam de paixão, de amor, de determinação. Notando o olhar de Itachi, Gaara falou.

- Meu primo, Naruto, os fez para nós – a voz de Gaara, rouca e baixa, como que provocando um homem a fazer-lhe gritar, soou calma, até mesmo serena e Itachi o olhou sorrindo um pouco – temos um outro, em nosso quarto, mais clássico.

- São lindos – Itachi comentou estudando novamente os dois quadros, colocados lado a lado na maior parede da sala, com iluminação propicia sobre eles – seu primo tem muito talento.

- Inúmeros talentos – Gaara corrigiu enquanto guiava Itachi pela casa até o quarto em que o hospedariam – esse é seu quarto.

- Por que Sasuke não me queria aqui? – Itachi resolveu ser tão franco quanto o ruivo era e perguntar logo de uma vez.

Gaara o olhou demoradamente, não era algo desconfortável, Itachi tinha um amigo de Suna que se portava exatamente assim, também era muito parecido fisicamente com Gaara, mas Sasori fazia questão de fazer suas vítimas desconfortáveis quando os olhava demoradamente, em silêncio, sem piscar. O olhar de Gaara, ao contrário do de Sasori, era apenas para avaliar seu alvo, como que dissecando seus pensamentos e sentimentos, suas motivações para questioná-lo. Itachi gostava cada vez mais de Gaara.

- Sua presença nos restringirá um pouco – Gaara falou, indicando com a cabeça que Itachi deveria entrar no quarto – coisas que nos são comuns, costumeiras, não poderão acontecer por causa de sua presença aqui. Sasuke se ressente por isso, mas ao mesmo tempo, deseja ajudá-lo e tê-lo por perto.

- Não quero ser um inconveniente – Itachi falou com um pequeno sorriso malicioso no canto dos lábios, algo que Gaara registrou.

- Eu arrumei o quarto e banheiro – Gaara indicou sucinto – há mais toalhas no armário do banheiro, lençóis, travesseiros e cobertores aqui. Os armários estão vazios, assim como a cômoda, pode se instalar completamente.

Itachi concordou, colocando a mala sobre o baú aos pés da linda cama esculpida em madeira escura com meias-colunas. O quarto era amplo arejado, e quase delicado demais para a personalidade dos dois donos daquele lar, o que dizia a Itachi que ou aquele quarto tinha sido decorado por outra pessoa, ou tinha sido feito para alguém especifico, alguém que combinava com os tons azuis que cobriam a cama.

- Esse era o quarto de Naruto, quando ele vivia conosco – Gaara falou, como que lendo os pensamentos de Itachi, que se voltou para ele para vê-lo na porta, de voltando para partir – e se pensa que o que sua presença restringirá é alguma vontade de dançar tango na horizontal no tapete da sala, se engana, por isso, não seja silencioso ao andar.

Itachi riu daquilo, realmente riu, porque obviamente o ruivo já podia lê-lo muito bem, provavelmente aprendera com Sasuke. Eram muito parecidos, tanto fisicamente, quanto sua personalidade. Sasuke apenas era mais revoltoso e instável do que ele, que preferia usar uma máscara de serenidade que o tornava implacável nos negócios.

Sozinho no quarto que ocuparia enquanto o seu próprio apartamento ficava pronto, ele se viu imaginando uma pequena modificação no quarto que teria, a decoração que usariam era limpa demais, monocromática demais. Poderia usar alguns dos elementos daquele quarto, onde já estava se sentindo muito bem, muito acomodado. Arrumou com cuidado suas coisas, usando o amplo espaço disponível e então foi ao banheiro deixar seus artigos de higiene, mas parou na porta, olhando espantado e invejoso. Se o quarto usava elementos antigos com modernos, misturados e harmônicos, era apenas um ensaio do banheiro.

Apaixonou-se pela banheira com pés de garra modernizada e mais ampla, onde poderia facilmente se esticar e relaxar, aproveitando a hidromassagem que fora instalada na mesma. Por fora, apesar de seu tamanho, ela parecia normal, uma antiguidade, mas não era, era uma recriação feita sobre medida e encomenda. Os metais dela eram imitações das antiguidades antigas, com peças modernas no mesmo tom de bronze usado na torneira e registros. Ao lado dela, estava um boxe de vidro claro, mostrando a ducha moderna. As linhas das demais porcelanas, como o vaso sanitário e a cuba da pia, eram trabalhados, como antiguidades seriam, no tom branco neve, completamente puro. O piso era de pedra negra, polida, mas não lisa. As paredes eram do mesmo branco neve, o espelho era amplo, com iluminação oculta. O banheiro, até mais do que o quarto, era uma obra de arte e Itachi desejava agora ligar para seu arquiteto e mudar completamente os desenhos do banheiro de sua suíte. Também imaginou como seria o quarto de Sasuke e Gaara, já que aquele era o quarto de hóspedes deles.

Arrumou suas coisas, dispersando-as pelo lindo banheiro e então voltou ao quarto. Sentindo como se alguém tivesse acabado de sair dali, embora a porta estivesse fechada desde que Gaara o deixara se acomodar. Mas o cheiro, e Itachi era muito bom para eles, era o perfume pessoal de alguém, um cheiro quente, limpo, de mel e caramelo, pensou Itachi. Estranhando aquilo, pois Gaara, pensando agora, tinha o cheiro de sândalo e areia, e Sasuke tinha naturalmente um cheiro muito parecido com o dele, mais puxado para ozônio, como o que se sente depois que um grande raio.

Deixando isso de lado, apesar de saber que aquele não era um cheiro sintético, como o usado para aromatizar ambientes, cosméticos ou perfumes. Sabia reconhecer muito bem esses, e não gostava muito, apreciava mais o cheiro natural de um corpo limpo. Acabarei descobrindo, pensou enquanto tirava seu laptop da pasta e o acomodava sobre a delicada escrivaninha que obviamente fazia par com a cama. Ligou o computador enquanto puxava a cadeira que lhe fazia conjunto, se açodando também e começando a ver o que acontecera enquanto estava viajando.

**Naru-chan**

Já faziam duas semanas que Itachi estava acomodado ali, e ainda não encontrara a origem de tal aroma, mas ainda o sentia algumas vezes. Na semana passada, ouvira Gaara resmungando na cozinha, o encontrara sozinho ali, mas o cheiro, como no dia em que chegara, estava entorno dele antes que o ruivo se movesse para observá-lo enquanto preparava o jantar. Já sentira Sasuke saindo do quarto do casal, onde estivera sozinho, sendo envolvido em uma nuvem daquele mesmo cheiro, com um sorriso verdadeiro que era muito raro de adornar seus belos lábios.

Sasuke estava mais tranqüilo com sua presença ali, depois de um ou dois dias de irritação e revolta, onde Sasuke quase não o olhava e quando o olhava havia um que de magoa nos olhos negros de seu irmãozinho. Mas então, de um segundo para outro, enquanto Sasuke ia lavar-se para o jantar, aquela postura toda se fora e quando se acomodaram para jantar, era o irmãozinho que amava novamente, mostrando o quanto estava feliz vivendo com seu amante e levando a vida que desejava. Sasuke tinha se tornado escritor, podia trabalhar em casa, por isso quase sempre estava escondido no terceiro quarto do apartamento, convertido em um escritório e biblioteca. Gaara tinha uma galeria de arte, trabalhava com uma ampla quantidade de artistas, dentre eles, estavam Sasori e Deidara, amigos de Itachi da época da faculdade.

Naquela noite, Sasuke Gaara recebiam o estranho casal de artistas para o jantar, por isso Itachi chegara mais cedo em casa, para ajudar. Já notara que Gaara e Sasuke dividiam as tarefas da casa, uma empregada vinha duas vezes na semana para a limpeza mais pesada, mas ambos eram organizados e cuidadosos com suas coisas, e Itachi admirava a independência deles. Ele e Sasuke tinham sido criados com exércitos de empregados, assim como Gaara, mas sabia que os dois primavam por sua intimidade e por isso preferiam fazer as tarefas cotidianas eles mesmos. Sasuke e Gaara tinham uma rotina, quem fizesse a comida não limpava a cozinha e cuidava da louça, desde que não deixasse muita bagunça para trás. Ambos eram ótimos cozinheiros, e Itachi tinha algum talento para isso também, por isso se oferecera para ajudar, sendo expulso da cozinha por seu irmão, felizmente a campainha acabara de soar, indicando que os convidados também tinham chegado.

- Dobro minha última oferta – Sasori falou e Itachi entendeu que aquela era a forma do ruivo cumprimentar Sasuke, que recebia o beijo de Deidara muito incomodado antes de estender a mão ao sofá, para que ele fosse se acomodar.

- E eu recuso, como fiz da última vez – Sasuke falou bem humorado – não estão à venda.

- Mas eu os quero – Sasori falou parando diante de um dos quadros e o analisando mais uma vez, sempre aceitava os convites de Sasuke e Gaara exatamente para poder ver aquelas obras. Não eram as melhores do pintor, mas estavam entre elas.

- Gaara disse que você anda colocando as mãos em todas as telas que encontra dele – Sasuke falou em tom de acusação e Sasori se voltou para ele, o olhou longamente e então concordou com a cabeça.

- O dana é fascinado pelo trabalho de Naru-chan – Deidara falou batendo na perna de Itachi, que se acomodara na poltrona ao lado do sofá – temos toda a fase moderna dele, menos esses dois quadros aqui.

- E o nu – Sasori falou indo até o outro quadro e o analisando completamente.

- O nu do quarto, un – Deidara concordou – deve ser lindo.

- Não o conhece? – Itachi perguntou, embora ele também jamais tivesse visto tal quadro. Tinha entrado no quarto de Sasuke e Gaara, é claro, para ver a decoração e a encontrara perfeita para o casal, o banheiro também era grandioso, mas não vira o tal quadro, que obviamente ficava no closet, onde não fora permitido entrar.

- Nenhum dos dois permite – Sasori informou – mas vi quando estava sendo feito, apenas os traços, ainda sem as cores. A parte mais bela dos quadros de Naru são justamente as cores que ele usa, notar cada pequena gama de tons que ele mistura para criar uma cor única. São apenas quatro os nus que ele fez, os dois que eu tenho, os de vocês e o de Haku e Neji.

- Neji entrou com uma ordem de restrição, un – Deidara informou parecendo feliz com aquilo, o que espantou até mesmo Itachi, que o conhecia muito bem – nem eu, nem o dana, podemos nos comunicar ou nos aproximar dele ou de Haku-kun.

- Bem feito – Gaara falou sorrindo na porta da cozinha, fazendo Deidara se erguer em um pulo e ir beijar o dono da casa – quem foi que vendeu um nu para você?

- Sai – Sasori deu um pequeno sorriso – Menma não queria que ele vendesse, mas não queria continuar com ele na sala.

- Maldito exibicionista – Sasuke resmungou, mas estava rindo – mas eu entendo Menma, ninguém merece ver seu amante nu ao lado do ex-namorado.

- É o único auto-retrato de Naru – Sasori lembrou e Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar invejoso – e eu o possuo agora. Está em meu estúdio, para me dar criatividade.

- O nosso nu está no quarto, só que não escondido no closet e sim sobre a cama, un – Deidara falou faceiro, e então notou que Itachi parecia confuso sobre isso – Naru-chan fez quatro nus, presentes para seus amigos mais íntimos. Gaara e Sasuke, eu e o dana, Neji e Haku e a si mesmo e seu amante na época, Sai. Fez todos eles de memória e cada um é único, parece retratar o íntimo de seus modelos, pelo menos esse é o caso do nosso nu e do de Sai e Naru-chan. Não pudemos analisar bem o quadro de Neji e Haku, o Hyuuga não deixou, un. Mas agora o de Naru-chan e Sai é nosso, e podemos analisar os traços.

- Nenhum de nós é bom com pincéis – Sasori falou andando até o sofá e se acomodando tranquilamente – Sai é o melhor dentro nós neles, mas seu estilo em nus é mais erótico, o de Naru sempre foi mais emotivo.

- Emotivo? Um nu? – Itachi questionou serenamente, estava ficando cada momento mais curioso sobre os tais quadros.

- Conhece o trabalho de Naru? – Sasori perguntou e Itachi negou.

- Não, ele jamais produziu o suficiente para chegar a Suna – Sasori suspirou – os conhecedores de arte em Konoha não permitiriam que saíssem, e aqueles poucos que contavam com o apreço de Naru e ganharam um dos quadros feitos por ele jamais o divulgariam levianamente. Naru é um desses pintores que não se vende a mídia, não produz em massa, não se deixa seduzir pelo sucesso de uma exposição, embora Gaara tenha tentado.

- Eu fiz a exposição dele – Gaara lembrou cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- E por esse catálogo eu sei quem ameaçar – Sasori falou tranquilamente, e todos ali sabiam que ele estava sendo franco – ele tem um talento único. Você, que prefere a escola clássica, Itachi, apreciaria mais os quadros de Shimura Sai, o ex-namorado de Naru. Mas eu, assim como Gaara, apreciamos os traços modernos de Naruto, as formas inusitadas de seu traçado, a mistura de cores que transmite a emoção que ele está retratando. Por isso os nus de Naru são diferentes de todos os demais nus, ele não os cria para chocar ou seduzir, é apenas uma forma dele descrever o sentimento que viu ou percebeu em um casal. O que ele fez para nós, depois daquele feriado na onsen dos Hyuuga, quando ainda éramos bem recebidos por Neji, ele teve a idéia de usar nossas linhas corporais para criar um presente único a cada um dos amigos que estava lá para comemorar com ele seu aniversário.

- Todos os pintores usam paisagem para transcrever sentimentos, un – Deidara falou, sorrindo ao se acomodar ao lado de Sasori, eram amantes a muitos anos, desde a faculdade – Naru-chan usa cores.

- Como o conheceram? – Itachi perguntou finalmente – que eu saiba, não confraternizam com outros artistas.

- Os desprezamos, un – Deidara riu ao falar, era verdade e todos ali sabiam, mas havia respeito e afeição na forma como os dois falavam de Naruto e de seu trabalho.

- Eu sou primo de Gaara por parte de pai – Sasori indicou e Itachi concordou, sempre os achara parecido fisicamente, agora sabia por que – Naruto e Gaara são primos por parte de mãe. Gaara nos pediu ajuda ao abrir a Shukaku, a galeria dele. Foi assim que acabamos nos mudando para Konoha, Deidara gostou da cidade.

Aquilo não era verdade, Itachi sabia que Sasori jamais se mudaria por causa de Deidara, mas deixou que o amigo continuasse, jamais vira Sasori falando tanto em sua vida.

- O dana se apaixonou por Naru-chan assim que o viu, un – desmentiu Deidara rindo, mas Sasori não replicou o olhou friamente, como seria normal – ele estava ajudando Gaara com os engradados.

- Semi-nu – lembrou Sasori com um sorriso e Deidara, Gaara e Sasuke sorriram também, todos eles com uma certa nostalgia nos olhos – usando apenas aquela bermuda jeans puída e desfiada. Usei aquele corpo como modelo para muitas de minhas marionetes desde então.

- Ele é lindo mesmo, un – Deidara falou sorrindo – e tão pequeno.

- Mas com um cruzado poderoso – Sasuke falou e Deidara riu concordando, assim como Sasori e até mesmo Gaara concordou solene – ele gostava de ajudar Gaara com a distribuição das peças na galeria.

- O gosto de Naruto para isso sempre foi soberbo – Gaara falou calmamente.

- Vocês jamais gostaram de Sai – Sasori provocou.

- Nem vocês – Sasuke replicou no mesmo tom – tanto que o despreza por ter vendido o quadro de Naruto para você. Não negue, não precisa. Você queria o quadro sim, mas eu percebo que parece pensar que somente aqueles que se negam a vender uma obra de Naruto merecem possuir uma.

- E é verdade – Sasori concedeu finalmente – ele não merecia Naru e não merece Menma, pelo menos não como amante. Não nego que Sai é bonito, seria o mesmo que dizer que Sasuke ou Itachi não são esteticamente atraentes, mas ele não só agora parece estar desenvolvendo o necessário para fazer um amante feliz. Agora, com Menma, enquanto Naru está...

Sasori não continuou, parecia não conseguir dizer o que Naruto estava e Itachi o olhou intrigado.

- Ele está morto? – Itachi perguntou e foi automaticamente fulminado por quatro pares de olhos em cores diferentes, já que Gaara tinha olhos verdes claros, Deidara olhos azuis claros, Sasuke com seus olhos negros como os dele e Sasori com seus olhos cinzentos como tempestade.

- Está louco? – Sasuke esbravejou ameaçadoramente, como se só pensar em tal coisa fosse uma afronta, e Itachi percebeu que todos se sentiam da mesma forma, em menores graus, mas da mesma forma.

- Naruto está em coma – foi Gaara quem falou – mas tem grandes chances de acordar a qualquer hora.

- E vai, un – Deidara falou cruzando os braços e amuando – não conheci ninguém mais determinado, teimoso mesmo, do que nosso Naru-chan.

- Com certeza – Sasuke falou, mas seu humor ainda não tinha abrandado.

- Achei que soubesse como Gaara e Sasuke tinham se conhecido – Sasori falou ainda fulminando Itachi, que negou com a cabeça – Gaara fazia Administração, Sasuke estava fazendo Literatura, os prédios são completamente opostos.

- Sim, isso eu sei – Itachi falou calmo – pensei que tinham se conhecido em algum evento.

- O evento foi Uzumaki Naruto – Sasori falou e aqueles simples nome o fez sorrir finalmente – como seu nome, ele é um redemoinho. Naruto estava no mesmo prédio que Sasuke, eles tinham aulas em comum, já que Naru estava fazendo História da Arte. Como Gaara morava com ele na época, foi absolutamente normal conhecer o novo rival de Naru.

- Eu – Sasuke sorriu com a lembrança – e como deve imaginar, eu e Gaara nos odiamos.

- Você queria dormir com Naruto – Gaara falou simplesmente e Sasuke riu negando com a cabeça – ou pelo menos pareceu.

- Meus amigos eram pessoas como Neji – Sasuke falou – e éramos mais conhecidos que andavam juntos por segurança do que amigos. Naruto foi o primeiro amigo real que eu tive, e só depois que ele passou dias me perseguindo e irritante, tentando ser meu amigo.

- Depois que ele perguntou seu sobrenome? – Sasori perguntou.

- Sim, dias e dias depois e quando o ouviu perguntou o se isso me dava uma coroa ou algo assim – Sasuke riu ao dizer aquilo – não fazia a mínima idéia do que Uchiha queria dizer, para ele era mais um sobrenome qualquer.

Itachi olhou com mais interesse seu irmãozinho, pensava que Gaara o tinha tornado mais aberto, mas aparentemente, não tinha sido ele. Uchiha era um nome mundialmente conhecido, temido ou respeitado, não importava. Alguém que não sabia, ou não se interessava pelo sobrenome deles era algo único.

- Ele fez o mesmo com Neji – lembrou Gaara.

- Pois é – Sasuke fez um gesto com a mão, como se quisesse perguntar em que mundo Naruto vivia e Deidara riu divertido.

- Naru-chan jamais se importou com essas coisas, un – Deidara falou ainda rindo.

- Não, não Naru – Sasori concordou deixando o amante entrelaçar seus dedos com os dele – dinheiro, posição social, prestigio, nada disso diz qualquer coisa a ele. Ele respeita as pessoas ou não pelo que elas são, ou pelo que elas podem ser.

- Exato, mas foi a primeira vez que eu me deparei com alguém assim – Sasuke sorriu novamente – aquele dobe, inocente como um bebê em uma hora e malicioso como o próprio pecado na outra. Uma caixinha de surpresas, e o melhor amigo que alguém pode ter.

- Ou irmão – Gaara falou baixo, sorrindo enquanto trocava um olhar com Sasuke.

- Eu, é claro, tive uma atração por Naruto, mas qualquer homem com sangue nas veias e pelo menos um grama de atração pelo mesmo sexo teria – Sasuke falou ainda sorrindo para Gaara – e eu confessei isso, jamais neguei, mas enquanto conhecia mais Naruto, me apaixonei por você, meu ruivo marrento.

Gaara corou levemente, com um movimento de cabeça, concordou e concedeu diante da verdade.

- Naru é extremamente atrativo – Sasori concordou com Sasuke – não apenas fisicamente, mas sua personalidade é tão exuberante quanto sua aparência. Se eu estivesse disponível quando o conheci, com certeza o levaria para a cama.

- Em seus sonhos – Gaara e Sasuke falaram juntos.

- Dana, reconheço que o Naru-chan é lindo, e muito fofo, un – Deidara falou sorrindo – mas ruivos não parecem fazer o tipo dele.

- Morenos – Sasuke sorriu prepotente para Sasori – ele prefere os morenos.

- E eu os loiros – Sasori replicou no mesmo tom – fora que de todos os que estão presentes aqui, eu fui o único que recebeu declaração de aprovação do homem em questão.

- Verdade, un – Deidara reconheceu sorrindo feliz – Naru-chan me disse que me invejava por ter o dana só para mim, un.

Itachi observava o diálogo, ou melhor, o duelo entre os dois casais, divertindo-se realmente em apenas observar a dinâmica entre eles, estava de fora, é claro, era o único ali que não conhecia o tão afamado Uzumaki Naruto, e aparentemente, não teria a sorte de conhecê-lo tão logo.

- Mas era conosco que ele vivia – Gaara arrematou competitivo.

Sasori lançou um olhar rancoroso a Gaara, mas concedeu, não tinha argumentos contra aquilo.

- Nós convidamos Naru-chan, un – Deidara falou para Itachi, parecendo desolado – tínhamos um quarto lindo para ele, e poderíamos criar um lindo estúdio no sótão.

- Ele fez um lindo projeto para nós, o que ajudou muito na reforma e decoração, mas se recusou, estava bem instalado aqui e no estúdio que Gaara fez para ele nos fundos da Shukaku – Sasori complementou indiferente.

Sasuke deu mais um de seus sorrisos superiores antes de ir com Gaara para a cozinha terminar o jantar. Aquele duelo estava terminado, outro começaria e Itachi estava ansioso para vê-lo.

**Naru-chan**

Hoshikage Kisame odiava os poucos dias no ano em que ficava sem seu carro. Não porque fosse apegado aos seus bens materiais, não era, mas achava terrível ter que contar com um desses serviços de chofer nos dias em que seu carro ficava na revisão.

Não melhorava seu humor, em absolutamente nada, que naquele dia contasse com a carona de Uchiha Itachi, já que sua última reunião oficial do dia seria com ele e ele estava vivendo, por enquanto, no lugar onde trataria de sua última tarefa do dia.

Era uma tarefa desagradável, algo em que tinha esbarrado enquanto defendia uma causa sua com um dos juízes que conhecia em Konoha. Um processo, que ainda estava esperando ser lido por alguém da equipe desse juiz, esperava sobre a mesa onde ele fora se acomodar para esperar ser atendido. Lera por curiosidade, para matar o tempo odioso e desde então estava fumigando de fúria. Por isso fora meio rude ao pedir a Itachi uma carona, ou melhor, comunicá-lo que lhe daria uma carona. Esperava que quando soubesse do assunto que estava indo tratar com Gaara amenizasse o impacto que causara no amigo de faculdade.

Itachi estava silencioso no carro, gostava do fato de Itachi, por mais dinheiro que tivesse, sempre insistisse em dirigir seu próprio carro, usando os ditos choferes quando não tinha outra alternativa viável.

Quando chegaram, doeu em seu coração ver Itachi estacionando na vaga que era normalmente usada por Naruto, sabia que o conversível antigo laranja estava estacionado na galeria de Gaara, onde um dos funcionários mantinha o carro em perfeito funcionamento. Normalmente Naruto cuidava da manutenção do carro antigo, assim como dava uma olhada nos carros de todos os amigos quando podia, por isso, desde que conhecera Naruto em uma festa na casa de Sasori e Deidara, não precisava ficar sem seu carro, o loiro pequeno e angelical demais sabia tudo sobre motores e carros, embora parecesse um adolescente e pintasse como um mestre.

Seguiu com Itachi pelo elevador espelhado, ignorando seu próprio reflexo, ainda mais quando estava ao lado de pessoas como Itachi, cuja beleza física desafiava toda a crítica. Mais uma coisa que devia a Naruto, fora o lindo e desbocado loiro que o fizera com que parasse de se preocupar com sua aparência e criasse um pouco mais de auto-estima. Passara anos se dedicando apenas a seu sucesso profissional, usando de serviços pagos para satisfazer seus desejos sexuais, pensando que jamais conseguiria ser amado, mas isso acabara depois de umas boas verdades e insultos da parte de Naruto, exatamente por isso lutaria por ele. Contra tudo e todos se fosse necessário.

Entrou atrás de Itachi no apartamento e viu Sasuke e Gaara agarrados em uma poltrona. Muitas vezes viera ali se reunir com Gaara, trazendo contratos para funcionários, compra e venda de imóveis ou peças de sua galeria, cuidava de toda a parte jurídica da Shukaku, assim como era o advogado pessoal de Uchiha Sasuke e Sabaku no Gaara, algo que apreciava, mas não estava ali como advogado deles, nem como amigo, estava ali para convocá-los a luta.

- Kisame? – Sasuke foi o primeiro a notá-lo, obviamente tinha apenas espiado para ver o irmão, sem romper o beijo, mas quando o vira, se separara levemente de Gaara, mas não o rejeitara, pois sua mão estava firme entorno da cintura do ruivo em seu colo.

- Não tenho boas notícias – Kisame falou se sentando no sofá sem qualquer cerimônia, simplesmente deixando seu corpo cair e não se importando nem um pouco quando o sofá se arrastara para trás pelo peso extra – os bastardos do conselho do Hospital Konoha entraram com uma ação para desligar as máquinas do nanico.

Gaara rosnou ameaçadoramente, enquanto a mão de Sasuke se fechava em um aperto doloroso, não a mão sobre o corpo de Gaara, e sim a outra, notou Itachi. Um aperto tão forte que fez as unhas curtas de Sasuke romperem a pele da palma, mas o moreno ignorava a dor que aquilo tinha gerado, assim como ignorava o pequeno filete de sangue que agora escorria pela pele pálida.

- Malditos – Sasuke falou entre dentes.

- Estava na sala do juiz Azuma e li um processo que foi protocolado há dois dias – Kisame continuou, tão revoltado quanto Sasuke e Gaara – ainda não foi apreciado, mas eu, no momento em que me reuni com ele, acabei entrando como advogado da outra parte. Estou defendendo o nanico e o direito dele de continuar com as máquinas. Por isso eu preciso de uma procuração sua, Gaara.

- Por que de Gaara? – Sasuke perguntou curioso.

- Preciso de uma sua também – Kisame olhou Sasuke por sobre a tampa de sua maleta de couro negra, tirando dali às procurações que já mandara redigirem e estendendo aos dois junto com sua caneta de ouro – são os herdeiros de Naruto caso ele venha a morrer e maiores interessados.

- Naruto fez um testamento? – Sasuke perguntou surpreso – quando?

- Quando nos conhecemos – Kisame falou incomodado – ele foi me procurar uns dias depois, queria deixar as coisas em ordem, por assim dizer. Já tinha uma idéia bem definida do que queria. Vocês ficam com tudo, absolutamente tudo, dividido entre os dois. Nada para ninguém mais, apenas alguns recados e umas lembrancinhas de pouco valor monetário.

- Por que o conselho quer desligar as máquinas? – Sasuke perguntou então.

- Bla, bla, bla, o leito poderia ser usado por alguém que realmente precisasse – Kisame rosnou irritado – um jovem tão orgulhoso e altruísta não gostaria de ter sua vida mantida artificialmente, egoísmo da família em deixar seu amado ir. Essas besteiras.

- O que não estão dizendo? – Gaara perguntou assim que Kisame parou de falar.

- Senju Tsunade – Kisame rosnou, espantando Gaara e Sasuke, assim como Itachi, que observava mais uma vez uma faceta de um de seus antigos amigos que não conhecia – Naruto é parente dela também, por parte de pai. Eles eram primos em algum grau, isso faz de Naruto o último parente de sangue de Tsunade e herdeiro universal dela em caso de morte, além de ser o maior favorecido no testamento da ilustre dama em questão. Mas o fato é, se Tsunade morrer sem um herdeiro universal ligado a ela geneticamente, o Hospital vai para as mãos do conselho diretamente, assim como todo o patrimônio médico de Tsunade. E é isso que eu estou usando para destruir essa merda de ação.

- Malditos bastardos, vou matá-los, todos eles – Sasuke rosnou vingativo – mas antes, vou matar todos que eles amam, vou matá-los na frente deles e então...

- Não vai fazer isso – Gaara ordenou, impedindo Sasuke de continuar com seus planos de vingança – vamos sim nos vingar deles, discretamente, usando os meios que temos. Uma afronta como essa não será deixada impune, mas não vai se sujar diretamente e não vamos matar ninguém, nenhum inocente principalmente. Vamos fazer esses malditos desejarem ter morrido antes de se meterem com Uzumaki Naruto.

- Quando ele acordar, não iria gostar de saber que vocês, ou melhor, você, está preso ou sendo processado por assassinato – Kisame lembrou, embora tivesse gostado de brincar um pouco mais com a idéia de Sasuke – assinem, eu apressei as coisas, agora preciso do apoio legal de vocês ou não tenho poderes de argumentação nessa questão. Não sou parente, não sou responsável ou herdeiro, não sou amante de Naruto, sou apenas um amigo dele e isso, infelizmente, não me dá direito algum de lutar pela vida dele.

Gaara não leu, apenas assinou, Naruto confiava em Kisame como advogado, ele mesmo confiava, já que usava os serviços do homem. Sasuke leu cuidadosamente, não por não confiar em Kisame, mas por ser mais metódico do que Gaara, ainda mais diante de seu irmão. Mesmo assim, assinou assim que terminou de ler, sabendo que agora a vida de Naruto estava nas melhores mãos possíveis.

- Agora, só para que eu possa relaxar um pouco – Kisame falou olhando Gaara enquanto guardava ambas as procurações, que seriam enviadas ao cartório na primeira hora amanhã para terem as firmas reconhecidas – Gaara, exponha seu plano, talvez eu possa ajudar.

- Ah, você pode – Gaara falou e sua voz rouca mostrava toda a sua viciosidade e isso fez Sasuke dar seu sorriso vingativo e poderoso, enquanto os olhos negros brilhavam em com uma luz vermelha cheia de ira e deleite – você, Sasori, Deidara, Nagato, Zetsu, Konan, Yahiko, Tsunade e é claro, Madara.

- Gosto do som disso – Kisame falou encostando finalmente suas costas no apoio do confortável sofá da sala de Gaara e Sasuke – continue.

- Fora os inúmeros amigos de escola e faculdade de Naruto – Sasuke falou prontamente – ninguém iria perdoar se os deixássemos de fora.

- Ninguém ficará – Gaara garantiu – claro que estamos falando...

- Nara, Aburame, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Aburame, Hyuuga, Mitsashi, Rock – Kisame citou quase lambendo os lábios – fora Umino e Hatake, não?

- Não se esqueça o jovem Konohamaru, kouhai de Naruto e seu grande adorador – Gaara falou com um brilho sádico nos olhos verdes – citei que o sobrenome dele é Sarutobi? Que por acaso, ele é sobrinho, ou melhor, o sobrinho querido de Azuma? Que Kurenai, a esposa de Azuma, é muito ligada a Hinata, Kiba e Shino? Além, é claro, da jovem e bela Yakumo, do clã Kurama, que deve sua vida a Naruto?

- Puta que pariu – Kisame falou excitado – quem de poder nessa cidade de merda que o nanico não conhece?

- Ninguém – Sasuke sorriu – e isso que não estamos pensando nos amigos estrangeiros do dobe.

- Espere, seu primo Gaara, conhece mais gente importante? – Itachi perguntou curioso e surpreso, como é que todos, até mesmo Madara, um tio deles que saíra da família muitos anos antes, por isso não morrera no acidente que eliminara o peso morto de sua família, conhecia Uzumaki Naruto e ele não? Como é que nunca ouvira falar desse homem?

Sasuke deu um riso desdenhoso e Gaara um sorriso de escárnio.

- Tazuna de Onda, Haruna de Verdejante, Toki de Pássaro, os Fuuma de Arroz, Shion de Oni, Sumaru de Hoshi, Shibuki de Taki, Hikaru de Mikazuki, entre outros – os nomes saiam quase que saboreados pela língua do ruivo, algo que fez Sasuke beijar-lhe o pescoço de forma quase erótica – Naruto passou a adolescência viajando com o padrinho nas férias escolares. Entre os amigos temos uma piada pessoal, todos nós sabemos que Naruto não procura confusão, mas ela sempre o acha. E por incrível que pareça, quase sempre o acha junto de alguém importante com um problema, pelo menos até Naruto aparecer e salvar o dia.

Itachi estava impressionado, Gaara estava citando os governantes de muitas nações que ele conhecia pessoalmente, outros que jamais tivera acesso, mas que aparentemente eram ligados, e muito, a Uzumaki Naruto.

- Bem, não sei quanto a vocês – Kisame falou sorrindo de orelha a orelha, um sorriso muito, mas muito sádico de premeditação – mas eu adoraria avisar a todos esses bons amigos sobre o que está acontecendo. Aqueles bastardos do conselho do hospital têm dedos fincados em muitos bolos por ai, gostam muito de poder e dinheiro, e poderia ser bom usar uma certa influência internacional em nossa pequena retaliação.

- Retaliação? – Itachi perguntou começando a gostar e muito de participar daquele conselho de guerra – será uma carnificina, eles nem saberão como caíram.

- Nós estaremos aqui para avisar – Sasuke falou para o irmão.

- Sim, eu acho que eles têm que saber – Gaara falou sorrindo cruelmente – depois que seus mundos caírem.

- Você é mal, Gaara, muito mal, e é por isso que eu amo você – Sasuke falou mordiscando a orelha do ruivo em seu colo.

- E você é muito insensato quando odeia – Gaara falou olhando nos olhos de Sasuke – mas eu amo até mesmo isso em você.

Sasuke beijou aqueles lábios rosados, sem se importar nem um pouco com a platéia que tinham. Kisame olhou Itachi no mesmo momento, sabendo muito bem que não queria invadir aquele momento do casal, conhecia Gaara e Sasuke e sabia que eles não transariam diante deles, se fosse Sai, não colocaria sua mão no fogo, mas Sasuke e Gaara eram exclusivistas demais, ciumentos demais para deixar qualquer outra pessoa ver o amante nu. Pelo que sabia, apenas Naruto tinha visto ambos nus, e em momentos íntimos e sobrevivido para contar vantagem. Mas também sabia que o loiro só sobrevivera porque o casal amava o loiro, e sabia que ele jamais representaria perigo para eles.

- E então, como se sente a respeito de um encontro de família nesse fim-de-semana? – perguntou olhando Itachi, que o olhou divertido – ou melhor, um encontro de família no meio de um barulhento churrasco? Conhecendo nossos amigos, e os amigos do anãozinho, será mais fácil reunir todos em um lugar onde tenha comida. Muita comida.

- Não me incomodo – Itachi falou serenamente – o que me está intrigando, e irritando, é não ter ouvido o nome de Naruto-kun até chegar aqui, apesar de todos os meus diletos amigos o conhecerem, e conviverem com ele e meu irmãozinho as minhas costas.

Kisame olhou temeroso para Itachi e então decidiu ser sincero com ele.

- Cara, você vivia para o trabalho, Itachi – Kisame falou rapidamente – estava em Suna e fulminava qualquer um que pensasse em sugerir que voltasse a Konoha. Fora que todo mundo pensa que você se ligaria o baixinho assim que o visse, e como ninguém queria você destruindo Sai para conquistar os despojos na época que ele estava com o nanico, nunca o citamos na sua presença, para não instigar sua curiosidade.

- Fora que você tem uma péssima fama de conquistador – Gaara falou, tinha interrompido o beijo, prometendo-se continuar quando estivessem sozinhos, quando Itachi fizera a pergunta. Agora observava Itachi com cautela.

- Ninguém queria você fungando no pescoço do dobe e o abandonando depois de tê-lo levado para a cama, aniki – Sasuke completou – amamos Naruto demais para isso.

- E teríamos que matar você – Kisame falou parecendo cheio de pesar.

- Então ele é tão especial assim – não foi uma pergunta, foi uma afirmação, mesmo assim, os três homens concordaram com a cabeça enquanto olhavam para Itachi.

Interessante, pensou Itachi com um sorriso oculto. Muito interessante, queria mais do que nunca conhecer esse Naruto, e se prometia ir visitá-lo no hospital assim que possível, afinal, sabia onde ele estava internado agora.

**Naru-chan**

Gaara não estranhou ao sair do banheiro, onde tivera um revigorante banho com seu amante, e ver alguém já ocupando a ampla cama que dividia com o moreno que estava beijando sua nuca nessa mesma hora, começando a desejar uma nova rodada de sexo apaixonado.

Sabia que o homem sobre sua cama não poderia ficar muito, não enquanto Itachi estivesse no apartamento, mas mesmo que tivesse pedido que não viesse enquanto isso, ele continuava aparecendo, sempre com aquele sorriso acanhado de quem é pego fazendo uma traquinagem. Por amá-lo demais, não conseguia se irritar e sabia que sua sanidade se dava as pequenas visitas que o loiro fazia. Não conseguiria suportar o homem que amava se Naruto não viesse visitá-los, mesmo que por pouco tempo.

- Naruto – Sasuke sussurrou empurrando Gaara para a cama, sem se importar com o fato dos dois estarem nus.

O loiro se sentou na cama sorrindo amplamente, e por alguns segundos, ficou mais vívido para poder abraçar Sasuke e Gaara, salpicando um beijo estalado e rápido sobre os lábios deles antes de rir e se afastar, voltando a se tornar quase transparente.

- Já sabe da novidade? – Gaara perguntou enquanto se aninhava entre as pernas de Sasuke e usava um travesseiro para ocultar suas genitálias. Não tinha pudores com Naruto, apenas não apreciava ficar exposto a ninguém além de seu amante, assim como não gostava dele exposto a ninguém que não ele. Não que Naruto fosse olhar para qualquer um deles ou pensar em trair um deles, jamais, podia confiar a Naruto sua própria vida e sabia que o loiro jamais o decepcionaria.

Naruto concordou com a cabeça e Sasuke estendeu a mão, que passou através da bochecha marcada de Naruto antes de se afastar novamente, esperando que o loiro voltasse a parecer mais sólido para afagar-lhe o rosto.

- Sinto falta de sua voz, dobe – Sasuke falou ternamente – quem diria, não? Eu vivia pedindo para você calar a boca e agora quero que você volte a falar.

Naruto sorriu triste para Sasuke e então olhou para Gaara, que afastou a mão do amante do primo.

- Sabe que ele gasta mais energia quando fica sólido – Gaara sussurrou e Sasuke concordou deixando sua mão cair quase que de forma derrotada ao lado do corpo pálido – o que você pensa?

Naruto deu de ombros, voltando a ficar quase transparente. Sentia a falta do loiro também, de sua voz, de sua presença quente, mesmo que não estivesse completamente sem Naruto, sentia falta do corpo dele. Queria todo Naruto ali com eles novamente, e não apenas sua projeção astral dele.

- Não está preocupado? – Sasuke perguntou em dúvida e Naruto negou com a cabeça – mas, e se eles desligarem suas máquinas?

Naruto riu enquanto dava de ombros novamente.

- Deseja morrer, Naruto? – Gaara perguntou desolado – quer desistir?

Naruto negou veemente com a cabeça, enquanto parecia falar, mas parou por saber que nenhum deles o entenderia.

- O que quer dizer? – Sasuke perguntou surpreso, mas sentindo a esperança voltando a aparecer em seu peito – que não importam as máquinas? Que não precisa delas para sobreviver?

Naruto concordou prontamente com a cabeça, o peito estufado com orgulho, tão Naruto que Sasuke teve que se segurar, e a Gaara, para não se atirarem sobre o loiro o abraçando.

- Não precisa mais delas? – Gaara perguntou excitado – isso quer dizer que se eles desligarem você vai continuar respirando, seu coração vai continuar batendo e vai acordar quando tiver que acordar?

Naruto concordou com a cabeça, dando um de seus verdadeiros e luminosos sorrisos para os dois.

- É a melhor notícia que recebemos desde que você apareceu depois de entrar em coma, dobe – Sasuke falou feliz – mesmo assim, vamos chutar a bunda daqueles malditos por pensarem em matar você.

O sorriso de Naruto diminuiu até que ele olhasse seriamente para o casal e então ele concordou com a cabeça, dando novamente de ombros, mas havia um brilho pernicioso em seus olhos azuis, algo que indicava ao casal de amigos mais íntimos o que ele verdadeiramente pensava.

- Vai ficar olhando e se divertindo, não é? – Gaara traduziu o brilho e Naruto concordou sorrindo novamente – e nós vamos, Naruto, não podemos ficar parados depois de saber o que eles queriam fazer. Se fosse por amor a você, poderíamos tentar entender, tentar perdoar, mas é por ganância e isso não perdoaremos jamais.

Naruto concordou com a cabeça e então ficou sólido novamente, erguendo os braços e acariciando com as mãos a bochecha de cada um deles antes de desaparecer, deixando para trás o cheiro de caramelo e mel que o caracterizava.

Sasuke abraçou Gaara com mais força, procurando os lábios do amado com olhos fechados, sabia que Gaara estava com seus olhos igualmente fechando e ambos lutavam contra as lágrimas, lágrimas de júbilo, pois Naruto logo acordaria. Podia não ser amanhã, nem nesse mês, mas ele acordaria e agora sabia disso com certeza. Ele já podia até mesmo respirar sozinho, logo acordaria e então tudo voltaria ao normal, ou o mais normal possível quando se vivia com Uzumaki Naruto.

**Naru-chan**

Nota da Li:

Depois de muita deliberação enquanto trabalhava com alguns projetos, resolvi arriscar com essa fic e espero quem apreciem.

Para todos que leram até aqui,

Beijos da Li


	2. Chapter 2

**Não, eu não possuo Naruto, eu possuo todo o resto do universo, dominando espaço e tempo, mas Naruto não me pertence, ainda...**

**É mais uma das fic da Li, isso é: Yaoi. Se não gosta, não leia, possivelmente haverá relações entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, possivelmente um pervertido Itachi corrompendo um puro e inocente Naru-chan. Por isso, se não curte, não continue.**

**Não escrevo por lucro, meu único ganho é os elogios ou críticas daqueles que comentam ou não, mas que igualmente apreciam o trabalho que realizo, por isso, se não estiver pensando em fazer nenhuma crítica construtiva, não continue. E aqueles que adoram pegar idéias ou partes de fics, mesmo que eu não receba nada por isso, é meu e o uso parcial ou integral de qualquer parte dele é plágio e o pode vir a punir essa infração.**

**É uma fic UA ( Universo Alternativo)**

**Para aqueles que continuam conosco, en joy...**

**Naru-chan**

Haku se sentou no meio da cama e ergueu seus olhos para o lindo quadro sobre a cabeceira trabalhada de metal onde gostava de se segurar quando Neji e ele transavam. A yukata que vestia, já que apreciava se sentir livre quando estava em casa, não estava muito bem amarrada, o deixando ainda mais sensual do que o normal, deslizando delicadamente de seu ombro.

Não pensou em limpar a lágrima que caia por sua bochecha, não estava se importando com o fato de chorar, só se importava quando Neji estava em casa e ele não estava, tinha sido chamado mais uma vez por sua família, a família que não apenas desaprovava o relacionamento deles, como o odiavam. Por isso chorava, porque sabia que Neji estava se sentindo dividido, uma parte dele desejava ser leal a família, seguir os desejos dela e comungar de suas companhias. A outra o amava com loucura, desejava monopolizá-lo, escravizá-lo totalmente. A mistura dessas duas partes faziam o homem que Neji era, o homem que Haku amava mais do que a sua própria vida.

Sabia que Neji não o deixaria, mas sabia também que a preção da família, que o desejava casado com uma das primas, começava a estressar Neji, ferindo-o e isso o machucava também, por isso deixou o pranto cair, Neji demoraria a retornar. Estava sozinho, pensou e então notou algo luminoso se formando diante dele e suas lágrimas começaram a correr com mais rapidez, não mais apenas por pesar, mas por alegria mesclada à tristeza.

- Naru – Haku sussurrou ao ver Naruto se formando e solidificando sentado sobre a cama diante dele. Normalmente, se sentiria tímido por Naruto ver-lhe vestindo apenas aquela curta yukata, como ficara tímido quando Naruto entrara na onsen privativa do quarto que ele e Neji ocupavam e os vira juntos, criando depois aquele lindo quadro, único quadro em toda a área íntima do apartamento em que vivia com Neji.

Hoje não, hoje precisava de conforto e como Neji não estava ali, Naruto era o mais próximo então, por isso se atirou sobre o peito do loiro, chorando de encontro a ele enquanto sentia os braços de Naruto o rodeando. Sentia falta de Naruto, muita falta, sentia falta do calor de Naruto, coisa que sua forma astral não possuía. Mas pelo menos o amigo não o tinha abandonado completamente, embora soubesse que ele ficava mais tempo na casa de Gaara e Sasuke, fazendo poucas e esporádicas aparições ali. Não enlouquecera, junto com Neji, porque Naruto aparecera para ele poucos dias depois de saberem que ele entrara em coma depois de um acidente besta. Pensara que estava louco quando vira Naruto aparecer pela primeira vez na sala daquele apartamento, sorrindo e acenando para ele, Neji pensara que Naruto tinha morrido e estava se despedindo, mas o loiro falara que não, que estava apenas "solto" de seu corpo enquanto ele se recuperava, e como não tinha nada para fazer e estava entediado, resolvera visitar os amigos, como fazia quando estava se sentindo assim.

Claro que a voz de Naruto não soara, mas tanto ele sabia muito bem ler lábios, entendia tudo, exatamente por isso sabia muito bem o que os Hyuuga, ou pelo menos todos eles, menos Hinata, pensavam sobre ele, sobre o que achavam que queria com Neji. Por isso traduzira os movimentos dos lábios de Naruto para Neji, que sentara mais pálido do que o normal enquanto Naruto se aproximava e se concentrava para focar mais sólido e tocar o rosto de Neji. Aquela memória era preciosa a Haku, fora a única vez que vira Neji quase chorando, emocionado demais para se conter, mas ele mesmo chorara abertamente, pois Naruto não os deixara e garantia que não os deixaria.

Pelo que sabia, somente os casais que Naruto tinha retratado em seus quadros recebiam a visita do loiro, ou melhor, as pessoas que Naruto retratara e quando perguntara porque ao loiro, ele lhe dissera que quando você faz um retrato, ainda mais um como o que ele fizera, você se dá um pouco a pessoa que retrata, e toma algo igual dela para sempre. Ao criar os quatro quadros, ele se ligara àqueles que retratara para sempre, uma união de lealdade e amizade que se estenderia por toda sua existência. Talvez soubesse disso ao criar, mas fora impossível para ele não pintar as imagens que tinham se formado em sua mente.

Claro que os retratados por Naruto faziam questão de não comentar com ninguém de fora do círculo sobre isso, não por pensarem que estavam mentindo ou loucos, era puro egoísmo manter somente entre eles aquele elo que acabara por ligá-los também, deixando-os mais íntimos. Por isso não cortariam relações com Sasori e Deidara, a ordem judicial era apenas para que eles parassem de pedir para ver ou comprar o nu que Naruto lhes dera. Era íntimo, era deles, somente para eles.

Sentiu então que caia sobre a cama, batendo sem força contra o colchão, sabendo que devaneara enquanto chorava de encontro a Naruto e que era muito difícil para ele se manter sólido por muito tempo. Fungou se controlando enquanto se virava na cama e viu Naruto ajoelhado ao lado da cama, com o braço estendido sobre ela e a cabeça inclinada sobre o mesmo o olhando curioso.

- Neji foi chamado, e eu estava me deixando consumir em auto-piedade – Haku falou não gostando de sua voz fraca. Não podia ser fraco, tinha que ser forte, ser quem era, e lutar pelo que amava. Lutaria por Neji, jamais o deixaria ir a menos que ele decidisse isso sozinho, a menos que ele não o amasse mais e ver Naruto ali lhe recordara disso – obrigado por aparecer, estou sendo tolo, não?

"Tolo, um lindo tolo", a boca de Naruto formou enquanto a outra mão dele se erguia na direção de Haku e a ponta de um dos dedos ficava sólida para bater no nariz arrebitado do mesmo, como Naruto sempre fazia quando estava sendo tolo ou pessimista. "Neji te ama, da mesma forma e medida que você o ama, nada pode separar vocês, apenas vocês mesmos".

Haku sorriu ao ler aquelas palavras nos lábios de Naruto, precisava daquela confirmação, começava a duvidar do que sentia quando estavam ali, naquela cama, se amando com paixão e ternura. Estava começando a jogar como os Hyuuga queria, duvidando do que sentiam um pelo outro, começaria a fazer cobranças inseguras, começaria a minar o relacionamento que tinha, destruir as ligações, a confiança e perderia a si mesmo e a Neji no final, entregando-o magoado e derrotado aos manipuladores parentes.

- Sim, estou sendo tolo – Haku falou sentando na cama enquanto Naruto erguia a cabeça, mais alerta, mas ainda sorrindo para ele – eu amo Neji, Neji me ama, dane-se quem não entende, quem não quer ver que nascemos um para o outro. Você está certo, não vou deixar que eles mexam com minha cabeça, que me manipulem.

Naruto bateu com sua mão sem matéria sobre o colchão e Haku riu ao entender o que ele queria dizer sem palavras.

- Sim, principalmente aqui – as mãos de Haku acariciaram os lençóis ainda desarrumados da cama que partilhava com Neji – onde mostramos tão intensamente os sentimentos que nos ligam. Não é apenas desejo, não é apenas paixão, é amor, embora tenhamos muito dos outros sentimentos. Não é apenas sexo, se fosse, já teríamos nos cansado ou entediado, estaríamos insatisfeitos, procurando por mais, querendo mais. Não é apenas o meu corpo e o de Neji que se unem aqui, são nossos corações e almas também. Foi isso que você retratou, não?

Naruto sorriu amplamente e olhou o quadro, ele era a única pessoa que permitiam ver aquele quadro, afinal, ele o criara e exatamente por isso não sentiam como se ele estivesse violando a privacidade deles.

Sobre a cama, em uma ampla tela, estavam ele e Neji deitados sobre uma cama como a que tinham comprado para aquele quarto depois de receberem o quadro. Estavam virados um para o outro, de lado na cama, mas em sentidos opostos, quase vergados enquanto se olhavam com expressões que transmitiam o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, a forma como veneravam um ao outro. As mãos descansavam sobre a cama, a ponta dos dedos encostando na mão do outro, como se precisassem de constante contato físico, e realmente precisavam, embora quando Naruto os observara nus, não estivessem se tocando fisicamente, apenas com os olhos sedentos sobre o corpo do outro. Aquela mesma expressão estava nos olhos, mesmo que os rostos de ambos mostrassem uma expressão satisfeita que somente os dois sabiam que retratava a verdade, mesmo assim os olhos ainda ansiavam por mais. Cada pequeno detalhe do quadro era perfeito e verdadeiro, cada linha de seus corpos, cada nuance de cor e brilho, era como se Naruto os tivesse visto realmente, não criado a partir de sua memória e imaginação. Era como se tudo que eram um para o outro fosse percebido por Naruto, criando aquela imagem que ele retratara com perfeição.

- Sempre que eu fraquejar, eu vou olhar para ele, buscando força no que você retratou tão verdadeiramente – Haku falou sem olhar para Naruto ao seu lado, já que o loiro sentava na cama e apertava de leve sua mão sobre a mesma – porque você conseguiu ver o âmago, o que há de mais profundo e real entre eu e meu Neji. Ele é meu, como você pintou, e eu sou todo dele. E ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, ficará entre nós.

Naruto sorriu e então desapareceu, confundindo Haku, mas então sentiu mãos quentes e levemente ásperas em seus ombros, enquanto a cama sedia ao peso de outra pessoa. Não precisou olhar para trás, não precisava olhar para saber que era Neji que tinha voltado para casa muito mais cedo, ele mal acabara de partir, mas era seu Neji, beijando seu ombro e pescoço enquanto se encaixava atrás dele.

- Liguei para Hiashi do carro – Neji falou enquanto suas mãos desciam pelo corpo de seu Haku, que não era nada andrógeno, ao contrário de sua bela face. Era um corpo masculino, verdadeiramente delgado, mas bem forte e flexível, como o dele mesmo era, só que mais másculo. Suas mãos ergueram a yukata, revelando as lindas e redondas nádegas de Haku enquanto o puxava mais para perto e abria a calça jeans que usava, liberando sua ereção crescendo e a esfregando entre as nádegas macias, fazendo com que Haku gemesse ao sentir como o pênis de Neji respondia prontamente aquele estimulo – me arrependi de concordar em ir encontrá-lo assim que sai de casa. Não cheguei nem mesmo a ligar o carro, não sai da garagem.

- Neji – Haku chamou carente e se inclinou para frente, agarrando a cabeceira trabalhada enquanto sentia o pênis de Neji o penetrando lentamente, como ele gostava de fazer para atormentá-lo. Ainda estava dilatado e úmido pelo sêmen de Neji, já que haviam transado mais cedo, ao acordarem, antes de Hiashi ligar – oh, deuses.

- Não, apenas eu – Neji sorriu mordicando a orelha de Haku enquanto ainda lutava contra as roupas. Arrancou a camisa sem abri-la, jogando-a longe enquanto baixava as calças e cueca para não ferir seu lindo Haku com o zíper metálico, a pele de Haku era muito lisa, muito frágil e fina, extremamente sensível ao seu toque. Quando as calças cederam, parando em seus joelhos, investiu com força, se inclinando sobre Haku enquanto subia a yukata até as costas do mesmo, expondo totalmente sua bunda para ele, sorriu quando seu movimento fez Haku soltar um grito estrangulado e surpreso de puro prazer – apenas eu faço você se sentir assim.

- Sim, sim, oh sim, meu Neji – Haku falou excitado, enquanto Neji investia com força contra ele, entrando e saindo com velocidade, indo cada movimento mais profundamente dentro dele – Neji...

Não haveria mais diálogo, pelo menos não por enquanto, pensou Neji enquanto sussurrava palavras de apreciação ao homem que estava abaixo dele, se abrindo para recebê-lo tão apaixonadamente. Jamais teria o suficiente de Haku, jamais seria o bastante, precisava sempre de mais. O amava tanto, tão intensamente, que precisava consumir naquele corpo os sentimentos que a pessoa que Haku era geravam nele. Sentia e sabia que Haku precisava do mesmo, por isso estava sempre disposto, sempre afoito para recebê-lo. Seu anjo moreno, seu adorável floco de neve.

Haku gemia de prazer voltando o pescoço e rosto para ser beijado, e Neji lhe fazia a vontade, tão desejoso quanto ele enquanto o ritmo apenas crescia, se tornando selvagem como nunca antes. Mas Haku não aprecia se importar com isso, ao contrário, gemia pequenas ordens com aqueles lábios inchados pelos beijos de Neji, com aquela voz suave e doce pecadoramente rouca pelo desejo, aqueles olhos totalmente negros pela excitação.

E então uma das mãos de Neji apertaram o mamilo do moreno em seus braços, enquanto a outra masturbava o pênis ereto e carente de Haku, fazendo-o gritar de uma forma diferente, algo que indicava Neji que seu doce Haku estava muito próximo ao gozo, algo que ele mesmo estava. Tinha segurado seu ímpeto por tempo demais, pensando que assustaria ou machucaria Haku, se não fisicamente, pelo menos psicologicamente, se o tratasse daquela forma durante o sexo. Aparentemente, como Naruto dissera ao aparecer ao seu lado depois de ligar para o tio de dizer que não iria, se solidificando no banco do carona para lhe passar um sermão sobre omissão e mentira andarem lado a lado. Notava que estivera errado, estivera subestimando a si mesmo, a Haku e a relação deles, aos sentimentos deles. Haku parecia tão encantado como ele mesmo estava por finalmente terem sexo selvagem, tão desejoso e jubiloso quanto ele mesmo se sentia. Aparentemente, ambos sentiam falta daquilo, não que fossem parar de se amar lenta e docemente, estendendo o prazer ao máximo, apenas intercalariam as longas odisséias sexuais com um bom e igualmente prazeroso sexo agressivo.

- Neji – Haku gritou ao gozar, o rosto inclinado para trás, a nuca se apoiando no ombro de Neji, que gemeu o nome do amante ao sentir o ânus dele o cumprimento deliciosamente, o levando junto com seu Haku ao orgasmo enquanto se movia apenas para derramar-se completamente dentro daquele corpo estreito e quente.

Sentindo-se sem forças, usando o peso de ambos, ele puxou Haku para si, caindo sobre o colchão com o amante sobre seu peito, Haku se moveu lentamente sobre ele, para que seus peitos se colassem e pudessem se beijar, como ambos apreciavam, e sua única queixa foi o fato de ter que sair de dentro do corpo delicioso do homem que amava, seu único amante do sexo masculino, mas a única pessoa que o completava totalmente.

Abraçou Haku, roçando seus lábios aos dele antes de seus olhos pararem no lindo quadro, agradecendo mentalmente mais uma vez por Naruto ter se ligado a eles, ter criado aquilo para eles. Toda a dúvida que tinha, toda a insegurança que podia surgir, se não tivesse coragem de expor isso ao seu Haku, como vira que ele também não tinha coragem de expor tudo a ele, podia ser sanado ao olhar para aquele lindo quadro. Naruto os captara completamente e ao relacionamento que tinham.

- Liguei para meu tio e disse que não iria – Neji falou – que não deixaria meu amante no dia em que ele estava de folga, que você era e sempre seria mais importante. Ele não gostou do que eu disse, mas já era tempo dele ver isso, já era tempo de eu dizer isso, porque é a verdade, Haku.

Haku sorriu languido, acariciando o peito de Neji enquanto desenhava coisas aleatórias sobre aquele peito amplo e muscular, beijando próximo a um mamilo antes de erguer seu pescoço, oferecendo os lábios, que foram prontamente aceitos por Neji em um beijo satisfeito e cheio de carinho.

- E então, quando desliguei o telefone, Naruto apareceu e me disse algumas coisas que eu precisava saber – Neji falou e sorriu ao ver Haku arregalando os olhos – nada sobre você, mas sobre nós, e principalmente sobre mim.

Haku concordou mais tranqüilo e então corou.

- Sim, e então ele desapareceu – Neji abriu um sorriso verdadeiro de felicidade – e quando eu cheguei até nosso quarto, o vi consolando você. Fiquei quietinho, assistindo você falando com ele. Se eu não fosse tão apaixonado por você, se já não o amasse tanto, Haku, teria me apaixonado no mesmo momento.

Haku, ainda corado, sorriu.

- Eu falei a verdade – falou Haku escondendo o rosto no peito de Neji, algo que enternecia muito o Hyuuga, que afagou os cabelos soltos de seu amante, vendo como eles caiam sobre as costas magras, ônix sobre alabastro, e caiam sobre ele também, misturando-se aos seus próprios cabelos, tão longos quanto os de Haku, misturando o negro e o castanho-escuro dos dois, como seus corações e almas estavam entrelaçados para sempre – eu não vou mais deixar que eles me manipulem, não vou deixar que eles me afastem de você, Neji. Eu te amo, mais do que tudo, mais do que a mim mesmo. Eu te amo com todo meu corpo, coração e alma.

Neji sorriu erguendo o rosto de Haku e o beijando com paixão enquanto os girava, ficando sobre ele, sentindo as pernas de Haku instintivamente se abrindo para encaixar seu corpo entre elas, sobre ele. Estava mais do que pronto para mais uma rodada e foi isso que fez, penetrando Haku novamente, em um movimento mais rápido do que o que normalmente usaria.

Haku arregalou os olhos, separando sua boca da de Neji para olhá-lo impressionado antes de arquear e gemer ao sentir Neji o penetrando completamente no movimento seguinte, oprimindo sua próstata.

- De novo? – perguntou surpreso.

- Sempre – Neji sussurrou voltando a tomar aqueles lábios enquanto começava a se mover lentamente, mas profundamente, dentro de seu lindo Haku.

Haku apenas gemeu, passando seus braços entorno do pescoço de Neji e o puxando mais para perto enquanto cruzava seus tornozelos sobre sua cintura, empurrando com os pés os quadris de Neji mais para perto dele e o usando como apoio e alavanca também. Neji mostrara suas necessidades totalmente, era hora dele mostrar as dele também, ainda mais porque elas se complementavam e encaixavam, como seus corpos e almas faziam.

Se o sexo com Neji sempre fora fantástico, estava prestes a evoluir para divino, pensou com um sorriso nos lábios enquanto beijava Neji com igual ardor e começava a mover seus quadris, rebolando entorno da ereção ele, que continuava com os mesmo ritmo lento, mas muito mais excitado, isso sabia com certeza, Neji estava ainda mais grosso e duro dentro dele.

- Haku – Neji sussurrou surpreendido, mordicando o lábio inferior do moreno abaixo dele.

- Tenho...que...lhe mostrar...também – Haku falou ofegante, entre adoráveis gemidos de deleite, o corpo se tornando ainda mais úmido de suor.

- Não...sei se...é meu anjo – Neji sussurrou fechando os olhos enquanto continuava seus movimentos, sentindo que Haku ganhava mais confiança nos que fazia e os intensificava – ou meu...demônio...mas eu te amo ainda mais...agora...

Haku riu pecadoramente, arqueando-se ainda mais e continuando com o que estava fazendo, gostava muito do que sentia, e gostava ainda mais do que via que causava em Neji, do que o fazia sentir.

**Naru-chan**

Itachi conseguira uma hora naquela tarde, primeiro porque não fora se reunir ao arquiteto, mandara a ele a cópia do esboço que encontrara do quarto e banheiro em que estava instalado na casa de seu irmãozinho. Encontrara esses, e mais alguns desenhos do que deveria ser o quarto de casal, a cozinha, sala e escritório, em uma das gavetas da sala, quando procurava por uma caneta na noite anterior. Não sentira qualquer remorso em pegar a pasta onde estavam guardados os esboços, nem em levá-la até a nova sede da empresa em Konoha, já devidamente preparada para receber a maior parte dele, embora sua sala inda estivesse sendo arrumada.

Não mandara escanear os esboços, sabia que Sasuke e Gaara tinham guardado aquilo com carinho, por isso ele mesmo fizera, um pouco ciumento de deixar qualquer outra pessoa tocar aqueles desenhos cuidadosos que o melhor amigo de seu irmãozinho fizera para ele se seu amante. Guardara a pasta em sua própria pasta, junto com os papeis importantes e enviara por e-mail uma cópia dos arquivos que queria ao arquiteto, indicando que queria que ele modificasse o projeto original para se encaixar com aqueles desenhos. Não havia argumentação, não haviam detalhes a discutir, queria aquilo, de uma forma diferente, já que possuía um closet, mas queria o resto no mesmo tom que aquele quarto possuía, nas mesmas linhas. E queria seu amplo banheiro tão detalhado e cuidadoso quanto o do banheiro que usava agora.

Isso lhe liberara àquela hora, que usaria indo até o Hospital de Konoha, queria ver com seus próprios olhos a pessoa que tinha a confiança e lealdade de todos os seus amigos e a proteção de todos eles. Estacionou seu carro no amplo estacionamento, bem próximo a entrada do hospital e foi para lá. Parou na recepção para perguntar o quarto e andar onde Naruto estava e foi informado rapidamente, ninguém questionava Uchiha Itachi, não quando usava um de seus "olhares".

Pegou o elevador sem ser contestado, subindo até o andar que onde Naruto estava, saindo do mesmo e vendo a indicação do quarto. Ignorou a parede de vidro, não queria olhar através dela, por isso foi diretamente para a porta e a abriu, encontrando Madara sentado na confortável cadeira ao lado da cama, segurando a mão macia de Uzumaki Naruto, cujo rosto, um lindíssimo rosto, estava parcialmente coberto pela máscara respiratória transparente. Os cabelos loiros pareciam uma mistura sedosa e caótica sobre o travesseiro alvo, e ele parecia dormir sem ser perturbado em nada com os incômodos sons que os muitos monitores e máquinas ligadas a ele emitiam.

- Então finalmente ficou sabendo dele – Madara falou baixo, quase sussurrando, como que não desejando perturbar o sono do homem loiro sobre a cama – está curioso?

- Muito – Itachi falou pegando uma outra cadeira, não tão confortável, e sentando do outro lado da cama, olhando para Madara com cuidado antes de baixar seus olhos e se perder em toda a beleza do corpo sobre a cama.

A pele azeitonada era natural, prova disso que não tinha desbotado pelo longo sono do loiro. Pés pequenos, pernas bem torneadas e coxas grossas, praticamente expostas pela yukata laranja que o loiro estava usando, nada de camisola hospitalar, notou Itachi, adorando o contraste da pele com a cor inusitada. Seus olhos então se focaram na curva dos quadris, o leve monte abaixo do púbis, que o tecido fino não deixava de se moldar. O ventre plano, o peito liso, os braços levemente definidos, o pescoço esguio. E então o rosto oval, evidenciado pela testa delicada, o queixo levemente pontudo e igualmente delicado. O nariz pequeno era levemente arrebitado, sobre lábios carnudos em uma boca larga, quase larga demais para um rosto como aquele, mas que parecia perfeita naquele loiro ali. Os olhos fechados eram grandes, não sabia a cor exata, mas Sasori citara que eram azuis. Os cílios eram surpreendentemente longos, escuros, assim como as sobrancelhas arqueadas, mas não tão escuras quanto os cílios. E então havia aquele cabelo loiro, em um amarelo vibrante, que mesmo com o repouso de seu possuidor, se mostravam revoltos. Notou então alguns fios, poucos, eram de um vermelho vivo, assim como outros eram de um dourado muito claro, e que misturados criavam aquela cor intensa e viva.

Gostaria de poder tirar aquela maldita máscara, pensou olhando aquele lindo rosto, imaginando-o sem aquela interferência de plástico transparente e resumiu o que sentia sobre o loiro com uma única e perfeita palavra: desejo. E então Madara riu, atraindo sua atenção novamente.

- Sabíamos como você reagiria se o conhecesse – Madara falou afagando a mão de Naruto com ternura – Gaara e Sasuke foram os mais fáceis de se convencer, eles matariam por Naruto, fariam qualquer coisa para evitar que ele se magoasse ou ferisse.

Itachi continuou olhando Madara, sabia que o mais velho dos Uchiha estava falando algo importante, estava lhe contanto algo por desejar que soubesse, ou então Madara se manteria em silêncio, ou o irritaria com sua "outra" personalidade, o excêntrico Madara fingia ser outra pessoa, Tobi e esse sim era insuportável.

- Foi bem simples manipulá-los – Madara sorriu para Itachi – bastou dizer a Sasuke, quando ele estava louco para contar sobre Naruto a você, que possivelmente você desejaria conhecê-lo. Bastou apenas isso, Sasuke sempre foi inteligente, e seu antigo complexo de inferioridade que ele tinha por você fez com que a competitividade dele perdesse essa batalha sem questionar. Desde o primeiro momento em que Sasuke percebeu que Naruto não sabia, e não se importava com o sobrenome dele, ele se apaixonou pelo meu kitsune e não poderia expô-lo a você. E então ele se apaixonou por Gaara, foi súbito, intenso, e como todo o Uchiha antes dele, seria para sempre. Mas ele já amava Naruto, assim como Gaara amava e os dois conversaram comigo, querendo saber minha opinião sobre contar ou não contar a você sobre Naruto. Eu, é claro, garanti a eles que você seria um perigo para Naruto, o desejaria assim que colocasse os olhos sobre ele, o seduziria e então o abandonaria, deixando-o com o coração partido, como todos aqueles que ficaram atrás de você, caro Itachi.

Não tinha como argumentar contra isso, não havia como se defender contra a verdade. Mas não considerava o homem loiro sobre a cama alguém como todos os demais, e jamais seduziria alguém que seu irmãozinho amasse tão intensamente. Mas talvez não desse chance a Sasuke para mostrar seus sentimentos pelo loiro, sabia que Sasuke só mostrara isso abertamente porque o loiro estava fragilizado, quase arrancado de sua vida, porque estava feliz com seu amante. E pensando bem em seu comportamento pregresso, e nos sentimentos que Sasuke tinha por Naruto, acabaria perdendo o irmãozinho, não sendo jamais perdoado por ele se ferisse aquele lindo loiro sobre a cama que o separava de Madara.

- Com a confirmação de Sasuke e Gaara de que você não deveria saber sobre Naruto, suas recusas em citá-lo – Madara sorriu de lado – os outros acabaram concordando, e aos poucos, totalmente conquistados por Naruto, por sua personalidade exuberante, por sua inocência e malícia. Ninguém conseguiria ver Naruto ferido, ninguém gostaria de vê-lo chorando. Podiam aceitar Sai, porque Sai venerava o chão que Naruto pisava, por mais desbocado e exibicionista que fosse. Sai protegeria Naruto de tudo e todos, por isso foi aceito como amante de Naruto, algo que você nem daria a oportunidade de verem, já que normalmente seus relacionamentos só duram uma ou duas noites. Você não era bom o suficiente para ele, por isso ninguém quis você perto dele. Nada contra você, a sua pessoa, apenas sua face como amante, essa jamais seria aceita perto de Naruto, embora tenha sido difícil manter meu kitsune longe de você. Felizmente Naruto sempre foi gentil demais, inocente demais, altruísta demais para se negar a me acompanhar para viagens relâmpago sempre que você vinha a cidade, ou ficar cuidando de alguma coisa, ou algum doente, quando Sasuke e Gaara iam a Suna.

- Inteligente – Itachi falou, sabendo que Madara era um ótimo manipulador, mas ainda não entendera porque Madara desejara, desde o principio, proteger Naruto – por que ele? O que o liga a ele?

- Minato – Madara sussurrou baixo – Namikaze Minato é o pai do meu kitsune. Nos fomos amantes, foi por Minato que eu deixei o clã, dei as costas a meu nome, ao meu sangue, e sinceramente, não me arrependi um único dia.

- Mas ele...

- Kushina o amava sim, sempre o amou – Madara falou benevolente, algo que contradizia o fato de ser um Uchiha – mas ele me amava, somente a mim. Tinha carinho por ela, eu mesmo tinha, mas Kushina foi somente à mãe do filho que ele deseja ter, que ele precisava ardentemente ter e que eu não podia dar a ele, que não podia fazer nele. Eles jamais se encontraram como homem e mulher, eu não permitiria isso, ele era meu amante, meu amado, e nem mesmo para satisfazer seus desejos eu o deixaria, mesmo que uma noite apenas, nos braços de outra pessoa. Ele era apenas meu, mas eu levava o sêmen dele todas as manhãs, por quase um mês, para Kushina se inseminar, só parei quando ela me disse que achava que não precisava mais, e quando soubemos que estava feito, que ela estava grávida, festejamos juntos o filho que nós teríamos. Naruto era nosso, sempre seria nosso, de nós três. Eu não partilharia meu amante com ela, mas tinha que agradecer de alguma forma pela criança que ela teria para nós, a primeira de muitas, ela dissera naquele dia. A primeira de muitas e quando soubemos que seria um menino, eu e Minato passamos a noite decidindo nomes, pensando em como ele seria. E quando ele nasceu, deuses, por todos eles, eu não podia estar mais feliz, nós não podíamos estar mais felizes.

- O que aconteceu? – Itachi perguntou confuso, Madara passara anos amargurado e sozinho, vivendo para sua própria ambição, criando dificuldades para seus parentes, seu pai odiava o cunhado – eu não entendo.

- Minato e Kushina morreram no dia em que saíram do hospital, eu não estava com eles – Madara falou apertando levemente a mão de Naruto e a beijando, mas seus lábios mostravam que controlava um ódio antigo – seu pai me chamara para uma reunião de clã, um convite para que eu me unisse a eles novamente. Enquanto isso, Orochimaru destruía o homem que eu amava, a mulher que nos dera um filho para amar e se tivesse concluído seu propósito, matado o meu filho recém-nascido. Orochimaru e Fugaku, se uniram contra Minato, não contra mim, eu era apenas o benefício paralelo para Fugaku, o bônus. E quando Naruto sobreviveu apenas com essas cicatrizes como prova que estava naquele carro, naquele dia terrível, eles testemunharam contra mim, Orochimaru queria a guarda de Naruto, queria possuir e destruir o meu filho, o filho de Minato, que nascera a própria imagem de seu pai. Mas isso foi negado, felizmente foi negado e Naruto foi enviado para a prima de sua mãe em Suna. Quando a sentença foi dada, o nome dele passou a ser Uzumaki Naruto e ele foi levado em segurança para Suna, e quando Karura morreu ao dar a luz a Gaara, Yashamaru, o irmão dela e primo de Kushina ficou com os dois. Eu perdi meu filho por quinze anos, até que Naruto resolveu vir atrás de sua "herança" cultural e ele e Gaara se mudaram para cá. Kankuro e Temari vieram com eles, apenas Yashamaru queria ficar em Suna, mas respeitou o desejo de Naruto e Gaara e os emancipou. Quando Naruto chegou, eu fiquei sabendo, e aos poucos, fui me aproximando dele, me afastando dos negócios, mas jamais perdoei Fugaku e ri de sua morte quando ele morreu naquele acidente. Não tive nada a ver com ele, não o causei, embora tivesse prazer de ter pensado nisso. O destino decretou que eu teria minha vingança e meu único pesar foi à morte de Mikoto, que jamais conseguiu perceber o quanto seu marido era fraco e corrupto, o quanto era nojento. Foi melhor assim, para ela, que morreu pensando que era adorada como adorava, que era respeitada e amada como fazia.

Itachi concordou com a cabeça, lembrava que Madara tinha quase desaparecido depois que os Uchiha tinham morrido, assim como Orochimaru tinha sido morto por um amante traído e descartado, alguma coisa Kabuto, se não se enganava. Sabia que Orochimaru era amigo de seu pai, desprezava Orochimaru tanto quanto desprezava Fugaku, odiava a forma como Orochimaru olhava para ele e seu irmãozinho, como se fossem pedaços de carne que teria o prazer de provar.

- Foi fácil manipular Kabuto – Madara falou sem olhar Itachi, mas era como se respondesse ao que lhe ia em mente – Orochimaru gostava de amantes jovens, os descartava sempre que eles ficavam mais velhos do que dezesseis anos. Mas ele mantinha Kabuto por perto, lhe dando migalhas de sua afeição enquanto o usava para conseguir novos amantes, e quando eu digo novos, eu não quero dizer apenas no sentido de novidade e sim cronologicamente novos. Kabuto já estava com vinte e dois anos, sabia que Orochimaru não o amava mais, que não se sentia mais sexualmente atraído por ele, foi simples fazer com que sua paixão por Orochimaru se convertesse em ódio. Quando soube pelos jornais que Kabuto tinha matado Orochimaru, paguei o defensor dele, para que ele tivesse o melhor julgamento possível e eu mesmo pago o tratamento psiquiátrico dele. Infelizmente, ele passara a vida dentro de clínicas psiquiátricas, mas felizmente, ele não sabe o que está acontecendo, acha que está trabalhando na equipe, e é útil assim, trabalhando na equipe médica, não percebendo que é também um dos internos, um dos pacientes.

Madara suspirou pesadamente, algo que não era normal nele e então deu um sorriso de lado, um sorriso superior e orgulhoso, uma marca registrada dos Uchiha.

- Minha vingança de Fugaku aconteceu naturalmente, sem que eu pudesse pensar ou fazer algo contra ele, e isso me deu prazer – Madara falou olhando diretamente nos olhos de Itachi e mostrando que embora tivesse amado a irmã, não tinha nenhum pesar sobre aquele assunto. Pensando bem, Itachi também não tinha, embora se pudesse, salvaria apenas sua mãe, mas sabia que a mãe se sentiria infeliz sem Fugaku, como Madara falara, ela jamais percebera que era apenas um instrumento para o marido, como Itachi e Sasuke eram, como todos eram para Fugaku que só amava a si mesmo – com Orochimaru, eu dei uma ajudinha ao destino, mas apenas porque ele voltava seus olhos ao meu kitsune novamente, alerta como meu ao retorno dele a Konoha. Naruto já estava perto da idade limite, eu sei, mas parecia muito mais jovem, Orochimaru o desejava exatamente por isso, e pelo ódio que tinha por Minato, a inveja que sempre sentira dele e de tudo que ele era e possuía. Eu o teria matado com minhas próprias mãos se não fosse Kabuto. Mas o fato é que quando ambos estavam mortos, eu pude finalmente me dedicar a apenas conhecer Naruto, me deixar conhecer por ele, me aproximar.

E então Madara fez algo surpreendente, baixou a cabeça, beijando a mão de Naruto enquanto lágrimas caiam de seus olhos.

- Meu único pesar é jamais ter revelado para ele a natureza do meu relacionamento com Minato, é nunca ter desmentido a impressão que ele tem de que eu fui apenas um bom amigo de seu pai, de seus pais – Madara falou beijando a mão de Naruto – eu jamais tive coragem de dizer a ele que a mãe dele não era amada pelo pai dele, que eles não tinham um relacionamento romântico. Eu jamais consegui dizer para ele que ele era meu filho. Que era a mim que Minato amava, que Kushina era apenas nossa aliada, nossa amiga. Que ele não era órfão porque eu ainda estava vivo, que ele era meu, só meu desde que Minato e Kushina tinham morrido.

Itachi não sabia o que fazer, não sabia como consolar Madara, ficou apenas estático, o assistindo sofrer por algo que não podia mudar. E foi salvo de ter que fazer algo pela voz de Gaara.

- Ele já deve saber agora – Gaara falou e Madara ergueu seu rosto pálido coberto de lágrimas – mas se não souber, terá sua chance quando ele acordar. Por hora, precisamos de ajuda. O conselho dessa merda quer desligar as máquinas dele.

- Vou matá-los – Madara falou vicioso e Gaara riu, simplesmente riu.

- Sasuke falou o mesmo ontem à noite, quando Kisame foi avisar que viu o processo – Itachi falou sorrindo de lado e Madara resmungou algum elogio as bolas de Sasuke.

- Eu e ele decidimos, quando estávamos sozinhos, que provavelmente Naruto nem precisa mais dessa parafernália toda – Gaara falou com um meio sorriso de quem sabe mais informação do que está contando, mas nenhum dos morenos questionou o ruivo – mas continuamos pensando o mesmo que decidimos antes de discutir em privado: vamos nos vingar onde dói.

- Gaara sugeriu que destruíssemos o que realmente importa para eles, o dinheiro e poder – Itachi acrescentou quando Madara ergueu uma sobrancelha, e então o mais velho dos Uchiha sorriu viciosamente, com um brilho apreciativo ao olhar para Gaara – aparentemente, Naruto conhece muita gente importante, aqui e fora do país.

- Aparentemente? Meu filho tem o mundo na mão – Madara falou sorrindo orgulhoso – Naruto, sem desejar, sem precisar, conquistou o mundo todo, Itachi, algo que teria feito seu pai mijar nas calças se tivesse apenas imaginado isso. Fora que Jiraya foi uma boa influência para o desenvolvimento cultural dele, o levando a tantos lugares em suas pesquisas.

- Pesquisas pervertidas – Gaara acrescentou – Jiraya é autor da série Icha-Icha, Naruto era o revisor e ajudando dele com sua pesquisa de campo. Ele usava Naruto para atrair as mulheres, já que ele sempre foi adorável como um anjo.

- E você o próprio demônio – Madara falou rindo – ciumento de todo tempo que Jiraya o mantinha longe de você, usufruindo da companhia dele.

- Eu nasci com Naruto ao meu lado – Gaara falou simplesmente, percebendo que Madara sabia muito sobre sua vida, entendendo que ele provavelmente vigiara Naruto sempre, sempre protegendo a distância, como o ouvira dizer a Itachi. Parara na porta para ouvir, tinha seguido Itachi desde o estacionamento – o homem que deveria ser meu pai me odiava, minha mãe tinha morrido ao me dar nascimento, Yashamaru e Naruto eram as únicas constantes de minha vida. Meus irmãos de sangue me desprezavam por causa daquele homem, e eu não precisava deles, eu tinha Naruto. Nenhum irmão, jamais, seria melhor do que o meu irmão, o meu primo querido, o meu Naruto. Ele estava lá, todos os dias de minha vida, fazendo com que eu sorrisse para ele, mesmo quando todos os demais tentavam me fazer chorar e Yashamaru não tinha forças para me proteger. Naruto tinha, mesmo quando mal sabia falar ou andar, ele sabia como me proteger, me alegrar, sempre me amou. Você está correto, eu mataria por ele, eu daria a vida por ele, mas prefiro viver ao lado dele, perto dele. Encontrei alguém que ama Naruto da mesma forma que eu, que deseja protegê-lo exatamente como eu desejo, e eu amo esse homem e ele me ama. Eu e Sasuke sempre estaremos velando por Naruto.

- Diga seu plano – Madara falou e Gaara sorriu mais uma vez – estou louco para ajudar.

- Eu sei, você o ama como eu – Gaara falou indo afagar os cabelos de Naruto – Naruto é nosso, e é nosso direito protegê-lo, seja qual for a ameaça.

Madara concordou com um leve aceno de cabeça, sim, teria gostado de um filho como Gaara também.

Itachi assistiu aquela troca de olhares, sabendo que provavelmente Madara estaria mais ligado a Gaara e Sasuke, principalmente agora que mostrava que era o pai que Gaara pensava que Naruto merecia. A mão de Gaara então arrumou a yukata que se abrira no peito de Naruto, fazendo com que o tecido soltasse o cheiro do loiro pelo ar, não notara nada diferente nisso, nem Madara, mas Itachi reconheceu o cheiro que sentia na casa de Sasuke e Gaara e estranhou, mas escondeu muito bem sua confusão. Agora só precisava descobrir porque aquele cheiro aparecia tão longe dali, como se seu possuidor tivesse acabado de deixar o lugar.

**Naru-chan**

Menma chegou em casa cansado, mas louco de saudades de seu namorado. Amava Sai, amava realmente, desde antes de namorá-lo, fora amor a primeira vista de sua parte, quando Naruto os apresentara, quando Sai ainda era namorado de Naruto e só tinha olhos para ele. Como amigo de Naruto, alguém que devia sua vida ao loiro, não fizera qualquer movimento na direção de Sai e se esforçara para ser apenas amigo dele, e conseguira. Mas então Naruto e Sai tinham terminado, Naruto tinha lhe incentivado quando percebera que estava atraído por Sai e estava mais difícil resistir a isso agora que ele estava solteiro novamente, Naruto tinha dado sua benção, e então atacara Sai. No começo, antes de começarem a namorar, enquanto só saiam juntos e usufruíam da cama um do outro, sabia que Sai ainda gostava de Naruto e fora o próprio loiro quem ajudara nisso, sentando sozinho com Sai e levando um longo papo com ele.

Sai tinha lhe contado tudo depois que Naruto saíra, depois de terem transado de uma forma louca e apaixonada, como Sai jamais fizera antes. Naruto mostrara a Sai, quase que violentamente, que estava confundindo as coisas, sendo teimoso e cego aos seus próprios sentimentos. Naruto indicara, e Sai acabara percebendo que Naruto estava certo, que o amava e sempre o amaria, mas não amava mais como amante, como namorado e sim como amigo. A chama que os ligara no passado tinha se apagado, tinham que pegar o que restara e cuidar bem, para que não acabassem como estranhos, magoados demais um com o outro para até mesmo se olharem. Fora naquela noite que Sai lhe pedira em namoro, dizendo que estava começando a se apaixonar perdidamente por ele, e naquela mesma noite ele aceitara, mas na manhã seguinte enviara dúzias de rosas a Naruto, rosas amarelas, desejando agradecer da forma que sabia ao melhor amigo que alguém podia ter.

Tinha sofrido ao lado de Sai quando Naruto se acidentara e entrara em coma, e quando Sai desejara se livrar do quadro que Naruto tinha feito deles, o apoiara e ligara pessoalmente para Sasori, que sabia estar interessado por todos os quadros possível do loiro. Sasori saberia apreciar e velar pela linda obra, e Sai concordara em dar a Sasori, mas dado podia ser pedido de volta, por isso Sasori o comprara, para tê-lo para sempre.

Sabia que Sai tinha se arrependido no momento em que Sasori tinha partido com o quadro, mas estava feito e Sai não iria se lamentar, mas Menma lamentava sua impetuosidade, reconhecendo certa inveja do quadro, do fato de Naruto estar com Sai nele, de ter que ver todos os dias que seu namorado tinha sido de outro, mesmo que o outro fosse Naruto. Machucava ver aquele quadro, e machucava ter ajudado Sai a perdê-lo, porque era o único auto-retrato de Naruto, que odiava ser fotografado, como Gaara odiava, resquícios da infância sobre a sombra do pai político e odioso de Gaara.

Era um artista também como Sai, como Naruto, mas sua arte era outra, não eram as plásticas, era a música. Era um flautista que estava ficando mundialmente conhecido, o chamavam de Flautista de Hamelin. Naruto brincava com ele, quando a fama começara, depois de conhecer Naruto, obviamente, por que até então era explorado por um primo corrupto que o feria física e mentalmente, o usando de forma abominável. Naruto o ajudara a se libertar quando fugira do primo pela última vez. Como Sai era chamado pelos críticos de arte como Maestro Giovanni, o jovem mestre, Naruto dizia que os dois eram o casal perfeito, divertindo-se com o fato de ambos terem se tornado famosos e aclamados logo depois de terem ficado juntos.

Sentia muita falta de Naruto, pensou triste, procurando seu namorado pela casa dele, para onde tinha se mudado logo depois de começarem a namorar, a convite de Sai, é claro. Procurou por toda casa, deixando sua mala no quarto deles e seguindo para o único lugar onde Sai poderia estar, o ateliê que tinha nos fundos da casa térrea que possuía.

Ao chegar lá, viu que Sai estava trabalhando na imensa tela que comprara por impulso, já que normalmente seu detalhista pintor preferia telas menores, onde podia mostrar minimalistamente à perfeição de seus traços. Sobre as bancadas, estavam inúmeros pratos com casca de pão, indicando que Sai tinha passado todo o tempo em que estivera fora, por causa de um espetáculo em Oto, ali no ateliê. Nenhum deles era bom cozinheiro, mas ambos faziam ótimos sanduiches, por isso ou pediam comida pronta, ou saiam para comer fora, ou comiam sanduiches. E Sai tinha uma particularidade, ele odiava casca de pão, mas desprezava o pão fatiado vendido já sem a casca, por isso comia sempre os sanduiches até a casca, deixando-as sobre o prato.

Sai ainda não tinha lhe notado, por isso andou silenciosamente na direção dele, parando e ofegando ao notar a tela. Era um nu diferente de qualquer nu que Sai já tivesse feito, não havia ali o apelo erótico que Sai colocava em seus nus, havia muito mais, em um estilo que Menma conhecia muito bem. Não era a forma como ele e Sai estavam nus sobre a cama que partilhavam, entrelaçados, com os corpos moldados um ao outro enquanto os rostos se fitavam com ternura e satisfação, como que partilhando inúmeros segredos apenas com seus corpos. Mas não fora a obra que o fizera ofegar e atrair a atenção de Sai, cuja mão estava já assinando a obra e sim o homem parado atrás de Sai, um homem que conhecia e amava, do qual sentia falta, um homem sem solidez cuja mão desaparecia sobre a mão de Sai para pintar aquela tela e assiná-la. Uzumaki Naruto estava ali, como Sai dizia as vezes que via Naruto e não acreditara no namorado, ou pensara que ele estava delirando de preocupação e saudade. Agora entendia que Naruto tinha estado ali todas as vezes que Sai dissera que o vira, tinha estado ali, mas não tinha conseguido vê-lo. Agora, com a ajuda de Sai, o nu dele o incluía naquela pequena irmandade quase insana. Naruto lhe dava acesso a ele novamente, e criara uma linda obra que poderia olhar e amar, sem jamais se ressentir de nenhum modo ao vê-la.

- Tesão – Sai chamou sorrindo, o quadro estava pronto e finalmente Naruto se afastava dele, fazendo com que o pincel caísse no chão, mas Sai não se importou, estava com saudades de Menma e cansado de sua longa tarefa como instrumento de Naruto.

Menma correu para Sai, se abraçando a ele, mas seus olhos estavam fixos em Naruto e no quadro atrás dele, que podia ver através dele.

- Deus, eu não entendo – Menma falou rindo enquanto beijava o pescoço de Sai, que o erguera em seus braços, o apertando forte enquanto aspirava seu cheiro – não quero entender, não preciso entender. Só penso que é maravilhoso.

- O dickless ou o quadro? – Sai perguntou divertido, usando o apelido que dera a Naruto e parara de usar quando tinha conseguido o que queria, que era Naruto o atacando sexualmente para provar sua masculinidade.

- Ambos – Menma gritou e então olhou Sai – como? Como é possível?

- Naruto pensou que podia dar certo, e eu achei melhor ajudar – Sai sorriu amplamente – é seu. Naruto e eu o fizemos para você, você gosta mesmo?

- E como não gostar, é maravilhoso, o quadro é maravilhoso – Menma falou beijando os lábios de Sai e então olhando novamente para Naruto – e ver Naruto é ainda mais maravilhoso.

Naruto sorriu, andando sem som até Menma e o olhando cansado. Naruto abriu a boca, mas não emitiu nenhum som. Por mais que Menma quisesse ouvir a voz dele novamente, não conseguiu.

- Naruto está fraco agora – Sai falou fechando os olhos ao apoiar o rosto no ombro de Menma, que embora fosse quase tão alto quanto ele, era mais magro e menos muscular do que ele, embora os dois pudessem ser descritos como delgados – passamos muitas horas trabalhando para que estivesse pronto quando você chegasse. Eu estou cansado, Naruto mal me deixou dormir, mas foi no bom sentido, tesão, não quero que fique com ciúmes.

- Não, não depois de ver essa maravilha – Menma tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas – nunca desconfiaria de Naruto.

- De Naruto? – Sai perguntou surpreso, abrindo os olhos e soltando Menma para olhá-lo nos olhos – e eu?

- Não confiaria tanto em você – Menma sorriu brincalhão – não com alguém lindo como Naruto por perto. Mas confio nele, sei que ele não seduziria meu namorado, muito menos quando criava essa perfeição para nós.

- Para você – Sai disse e Naruto concordou com a cabeça entusiasticamente, fazendo Menma rir e então bateu em Sai por prendê-lo e olhou com mais cuidado para Naruto, tentando entender o que ele tentava falar, tentando ler os lábios dele.

- Queria...dar um presente? – Menma viu Naruto confirmar com a cabeça e então Menma entendeu – quis me dar de presente, e a Sai, um retrato dessa nova fase de sua vida, de nossas vidas?

Naruto concordou sorrindo amplamente e então bocejou.

- Ja ne? – Menma leu confuso as palavras que se formavam e Naruto concordou sonolento – não, não vá ainda...eu...

Eu volto, leu Menma nos lábios de Naruto antes dele desaparecer como se jamais tivesse estado ali, mas então uma brisa soprou dentro do ateliê e o cheiro de Naruto chegou até ele, como que o abraçando e ele chorou sem perceber.

- Calma, tesão, ele vai voltar depois de descansar – Sai falou beijando os cabelos claros de Menma. Entendera com Naruto que gostava de loiros e olhos azuis, Menma era exatamente assim, com seus cabelos de um dourado claríssimo e seus olhos de um azul igualmente claro, como uma gélida manhã de inverno. Era um gelo que somente ele derretia – ele vai voltar logo, logo.

Menma sorriu entre lágrimas e então beijou seu amado nos lábios, um beijo que mostrava a saudade que sentira dele e a felicidade pelo presente que ele lhe dera junto com Naruto. Quando percebeu, estava já sem roupas, sentado sobre uma das bancadas do ateliê de Sai, junto a pratos com casca de pão, enquanto um igualmente despido Sai o penetrava quase sem cuidado. Doía um pouco, mas não o suficiente para que Menma o afastasse. Seu primo, maldito fosse ele, tinha abusado sexualmente dele e o prostituído enquanto estivera sobre seu julgo, tinha muita experiência em sexo não concedido para permitir que alguém mais abusasse dele.

Não, com Sai nunca era violação, era apenas necessidade, tesão, desejo, luxúria, e amor. Sempre amor, amor demais para esperar, mas depois Sai o compensaria com um agrado espetacular, mesmo que soubesse que ele não se ressentia pelo comportamento impaciente do moreno.

**Naru-chan**

**Nota da Li:**

**Mais um pouco da história do Naru-chan precioso! No próximo tem um pouco mais, até que toda a trama esteja concluída.**

**Espero que apreciem e gostaria de agradecer a todos que enviaram comentários, por todo apoio, por tudo, espero que continuem acompanhando e apreciando.**

**Beijos da Li.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Não, eu não possuo Naruto, eu possuo todo o resto do universo, dominando espaço e tempo, mas Naruto não me pertence, ainda...**

**É mais uma das fic da Li, isso é: Yaoi. Se não gosta, não leia, possivelmente haverá relações entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, possivelmente um pervertido Itachi corrompendo um puro e inocente Naru-chan. Por isso, se não curte, não continue.**

**Não escrevo por lucro, meu único ganho é os elogios ou críticas daqueles que comentam ou não, mas que igualmente apreciam o trabalho que realizo, por isso, se não estiver pensando em fazer nenhuma crítica construtiva, não continue. E aqueles que adoram pegar idéias ou partes de fics, mesmo que eu não receba nada por isso, é meu e o uso parcial ou integral de qualquer parte dele é plágio e o pode vir a punir essa infração.**

**É uma fic UA ( Universo Alternativo)**

**Para aqueles que continuam conosco, en joy...**

**Naru-chan**

Quando Akasuna no Sasori abriu a porta de sua casa, não estava feliz, não estava disposto a receber ninguém, não queria ser distraído, não queria ser interrompido. Alguns pensariam que estava tendo sexo com seu amante de longa data, mas não era aquilo, se fosse, jamais teria aberto a porta. Deidara, cujos interesses variavam, encontrara uma caixa de vídeos que fizera durante aquele ano em que tinham conhecido Naruto. Iriam passar aquela sexta-feira toda diante da grande TV que tinham na sala, e que fora um presente de "casamento" de Gaara e Naruto quando tinham se mudado para Konoha. Ele jamais vira utilidade para a geringonça, mas Deidara a amava. Agora via uma utilidade, podia ver os vídeos de Deidara, podiam ver Naruto.

Por isso não ficou feliz quando abriu a porta de sua casa e viu Uchiha Itachi, que não avisara que estava indo visitá-los. Odiava isso, apenas poucas pessoas podiam chegar a sua porta no meio da noite, e apenas uma delas seria recebida com um sorriso. Gaara e Naruto, sendo que Gaara apenas entraria e diria o que o levara ali, quase sempre um cataclismo ou problema, Gaara tinha o mesmo desprezo por visitas ocasionais. Naruto não, Naruto aparecia sempre que lhe dava vontade, nunca ligava antes, mas também nunca batia na porta, se insinuava em um dos ateliês que possuíam ali no andar térreo, antigamente pulando uma janela, agora só aparecendo do nada.

Por isso não foi simpático, mas sabia que Itachi não iria embora facilmente, por isso deu-lhe as costas, voltando para a sala e se acomodando no sofá ao lado de Deidara, que tinha um grande balde de pipoca sobre o colo e sorriu enquanto se aninhava a ele. Itachi seguiu Sasori, jamais tinha ido até a casa dele ali em Konoha, mas gostava dela. Era quase uma galeria de arte convertida em casa, e então sons chamaram sua atenção, quando percebeu, estava sentado em uma das poltronas gêmeas da sala de Sasori e Deidara, olhando avidamente para a tela que mostrava seu irmãozinho mais jovem rindo enquanto um lindo loiro pulava em suas costas e fazia questão de não ser tirado de lá. Sasuke corcoveava enquanto ria, tentando tirar o loiro de sobre ele, mas o jovem apenas se aderia ainda mais a Sasuke, rindo abertamente, uma risada jovial e então a cena mudou, o loiro estava apoiado na borda de uma piscina conversando com Sasori e Gaara, que se mantinham debaixo de um grande guarda-sol listrado. Demorou alguns segundos para perceber que aquele loiro era Uzumaki Naruto.

_- Não entendo – o loiro falou animado – por que odeiam tanto o sol se não ficam sardentos?_

_- Nem todos têm sua boa genética – Sasori argumentou monotonamente, enquanto pegava um copo de suco cheio de gelo picado e bebia um longo gole._

_- Não ficamos com sardas – Gaara falou no mesmo tom, mas sua voz era mais rouca do que a de Sasori – mas queimamos fácil._

_- Ah – Naruto sorriu malicioso para os dois enquanto afastava os cabelos úmidos que caiam sobre seus grandes olhos cerúleos – então não querem sofrer quando forem dormir hoje, não é?_

_- Não, não queremos – Sasori falou e então voltou seus olhos para a câmera – vá passar o protetor._

_- Eu ajudo com as costas – Naruto ofereceu e Deidara riu, a câmera tremeu – Sasori, deixa, deixa?_

_- Pode ajudar – Sasori falou indiferente e então sorriu ao ver o loiro sair da água – lembrando que é meu._

_- Convencido – Naruto gritou apontando para Sasori e então algo passou correndo, passando por Naruto e o carregando para a água novamente. Deidara se aproximou da borda da piscina, registrando o momento em que Naruto e Sasuke subiam a superfície para respirar – maldito teme._

_Sasuke apenas riu, apoiando as mãos nos ombros do loiro e o afundando, no fundo, se ouviu a risada de Deidara, enquanto a câmera tremia mais uma vez._

Inúmeras vezes a cena mudou rapidamente, mostrando que Deidara ligava e desligava a câmera a seu bel prazer, sem uma idéia pré-concebida ou sentido de continuidade. E então Deidara apareceu pela primeira vez em uma das filmagens, tinha acabado de acomodar a câmera sobre uma mesinha, focando algumas poltronas, todo o ambiente era requintado, quase pretensioso demais, como sua casa tinha sido, pensou Itachi. Mesmo assim, Naruto parecia muito à vontade sentado em uma das poltronas.

_- Então você acabou com Sai? – Deidara perguntou olhando a câmera com uma expressão vibrante e divertida, como se fosse um entrevistador de algum programa de TV sobre celebridades e Naruto riu dele – conte-nos mais sobre isso, un._

_- Não o incomode – a voz de Sasori soou antes dele se aproximar e sentado aos pés de Naruto, apoiando a cabeça na coxa do loiro, que afagou seus cabelos em um gesto carinhoso e íntimo, não entre amantes, mas entre amigos muito próximos. Sasori mostrava sua confiança e afeição ao loiro com aquele gesto, simples para qualquer um mais, mas totalmente alheio a personalidade contida e reservada de Sasori – é a maldição._

_- Maldição, un? – Deidara pediu excitado – que maldição?_

_- Não há maldição alguma – Naruto riu tranqüilo – é apenas o meu modus operandi, pelo que Gaara diz._

_- Não é pelo que Gaara diz, é a verdade – a voz de Sasuke chegou de outra parte da sala e Naruto olhou para o lado esquerdo e sorriu acanhado – fale a verdade, dobe!_

_- O que é, un? – Deidara perguntou curioso._

_- Aparentemente, Naru se aproxima de alguém, o torna seu amante e então o educa – Sasori falou movendo a cabeça para olhar Naruto, que lhe sorria enquanto lhe afagava os cabelos rubros – quando o trabalho está feito, ele o dispensa e acontece de encontrar alguém que se encaixe totalmente com esse ex-amante. Basicamente, Naru fica com eles de seis meses a um ano._

_- Sai durou mais, un – Deidara comentou pensativo._

_- Por isso Sasuke e Gaara pensaram que talvez dessa vez fosse o cara – Sasori continuou – mas estavam errados, aparentemente, havia muito mais em Sai para Naruto mudar ou refinar._

_- Eu não faço de propósito – Naruto amuou levemente – apenas olho e vejo o que poderiam ser, e quando eles se tornam isso, eu não estou mais sexualmente atraído por eles. _

_- Simplesmente não achou o seu ainda, un – Deidara falou calmamente._

_- Não – Naruto pareceu estranhamente sonhador agora, os olhos macios cheios de romantismo – Gaara diz que quando eu o encontrar, eu o verei como ele é, e não como poderia ser. Ele diz que com Sasuke foi assim, que eles mudaram juntos, Haku e Neji me dizem o mesmo. E pelo que ouvi, vocês também. Acho que simplesmente não encontrei alguém assim, talvez não seja para ser. Talvez seja uma maldição mesmo, sempre moldar homens que não serão meus, que só ficarão comigo enquanto eu os ajudo. _

_- Não, un, você é especial demais para isso, un – Deidara falou aflito e solidário ao amigo._

_- Dói? – Sasori perguntou baixo, o áudio quase não registrou a voz dele, mas Itachi, como o próprio Sasori e Deidara estavam prestando muita atenção à tela – você ainda gosta de Sai, eu vejo isso. Dói? _

_- Dói – Naruto suspirou deixando a cabeça cair para trás – dói bastante, mas eu não podia continuar enganando-o e me enganando, não quando via sempre nos olhos dele que ele não me amava mais dessa forma, só não sabia ainda. _

_- Altruísta – a voz de Sasuke soou antes dele aparecer na tela, indo até as costas da poltrona de Naruto e lhe afagando os cabelos – por isso é um dobe._

_- Eu apenas não podia, teme – Naruto falou macio – feria ainda mais vê-lo me tocando, me beijando, me levando para a cama e pensando que isso era tudo, que tudo continuava igual. Deus, é uma merda ser eu!_

_- Dobe – Sasuke riu se inclinando e beijando a testa de Naruto e então fulminou Deidara – feliz agora?_

_- Não, un – Deidara amuou – e porque estamos aqui? Eu não gosto daqui, é tudo tão...pretensioso aqui._

_- Desculpe se o gosto dos meus pais era pretensioso demais para você – Sasuke falou rindo – mas eu não convidei ninguém para passar os feriados conosco aqui no lago._

Itachi arregalou os olhos, a casa do lago, como tinha se esquecido dela? Claro, fazia anos que não ia lá, desde que Sasuke era uma criança, o pai simplesmente deixara de permitir que fossem quando ter uma casa no lago deixou de ser novidade ou símbolo de status.

_- Que malvado, un – Deidara mostrou a língua criançola para Sasuke._

_- Não, não fomos formalmente convidados – Sasori sorria de leve – mas queríamos ficar com Naru quando soubemos que ele e Sai tinham terminado. Neji e Haku logo devem estar aparecendo aqui também._

_- Com Kakashi e Iruka – Deidara sorriu amplamente ao informar e então olhou Naruto – por que não fez um quadro deles, Naru-chan, un?_

_Naruto corou e então riu divertido, fazendo Sasuke puxar seus cabelos levemente._

_- Iruka jamais me perdoaria se eu pensasse em fazer isso – Naruto falou divertido – Kakashi ficaria ainda mais...horny._

Horny, pensou Itachi, vendo a forma como aquela expressão estrangeira rolava nos lábios do loiro, fazendo quase todos em cena sorrirem. Excitado, louco por sexo, pervertido, qualquer uma dessas palavras poderia descrever a expressão muito bem, mas o loiro preferira usar aquela palavra e ela parecia ainda mais maliciosa nos lábios dele.

_- Só você mesmo, dobe – Sasuke falou rindo – mas é verdade, pobre Iruka._

_- Iruka de sorte, un – Deidara lançou um olhar provocativo a Sasori, que o ignorou._

_- Não quero ouvir seus rituais de copula – Gaara falou e então apareceu, andando até a câmera._

_- Rituais de copula? – Naruto perguntou curioso, aprumando a cabeça e a inclinando enquanto olhava para Gaara, que parava perto da câmera._

_- Eles brigam, ou simulam uma briga antes de transar, dobe – Sasuke falou matreiro e então a tela escureceu._

- Tinha esquecido dessa fita, un – Deidara falou sorrindo para Sasori – acho que nunca a vimos, un.

- Não, não vimos – Sasori sorriu – dois meses depois, Naru estava em coma e Sai com Menma.

- Como ele entrou em coma? – Itachi perguntou então, quase surpreendendo os amigos, que tinham esquecido de sua presença – ouso muito que ele entrou em coma, mas não ouvi nada sobre um acidente ou algo no estilo.

- Não sabemos, ninguém sabe, un – Deidara falou abraçando Sasori, mas olhando preocupado para Itachi – Sasuke e Gaara simplesmente voltaram para casa para encontrar Naruto caído no meio do corredor. Fizeram inúmeros exames, pensando que ele teve um mal súbito, un, mas nada foi encontrado. Não havia nenhuma concussão, nem mesmo um galo, un.

- Não havia explicação, é como se ele tivesse simplesmente desmaiado – Sasori falou – simplesmente entrado em coma ao sair do quarto.

Itachi concordou com a cabeça, mas estava intrigado.

- Senju Tsunade fez todo o tipo de exames, Naru foi revirado pelo avesso a procura de um motivo – Sasori continuou – mas nada foi encontrado, absolutamente nada.

- Por isso pensamos que ele vai acordar quando tiver que acordar, un – Deidara falou amuando de leve – esperamos por isso.

- E ele vai – Sasori falou, como que consolando Deidara e a si mesmo – mas o que lhe fez vir aqui?

- Sasuke – Itachi suspirou – ele simplesmente não me queria em casa hoje.

- Aniversário de namoro, un – Deidara falou rindo – tão romântico, o pequeno Uchiha, un.

- Romântico? – Sasori perguntou e então sorriu de lado – como Naru diria, acho que é mais para horny.

Deidara riu divertido, concordando completamente com Sasori e Itachi teve que sorrir e concordar também. Afinal, não tinha visto, nenhuma vez, Gaara e Sasuke dançando o tal tango na horizontal que Gaara avisara que poderia acontecer.

**Naru-chan**

Sasori e Deidara tinham visto com Itachi quase todas as fitas que tinham, passaram umas três horas assim, tranquilamente, trocando comentários sempre que uma delas acabava, antes de colocar outra. Antes de colocarem a última fita, depois de Sasori indicar que mandaria converter tudo em DVDs, pediram comida chinesa pelo telefone, comeram assim que chegou, pouco depois de verem o último vídeo criado por Deidara. Alguns não tinham Naruto, o que decepcionava Itachi, já que estava cada segundo mais atraído pela personalidade vibrante do loiro. O vira amuar, criar discussões, brigar, consolar, conversar e brincar em muitas das imagens que Deidara registrara dele. Aparentemente, Sasori e Deidara eram mais ligados ao loiro em coma e a Sasuke e Gaara do que pensara inicialmente.

Depois de comerem, despretensiosamente diretamente das embalagens de comida, algo que Itachi jamais fizera, mas se vira divertindo-se com aquele habito que aparentemente tinham pego com Naruto, fizera um tour guiado por Sasori pelos quadros da casa. Não ignorou as cerâmicas e marionetes que eram de Deidara e Sasori, conhecia muito bem o trabalho deles, mas conheceu os quadros de Sai, já que haviam pelo menos quatro dele espalhados pela casa ampla que tinham escolhido como lar. Apenas um era um nu, uma mulher de costas, tão apaixonada pelo artista que chegava a chocar, ainda mais pelo sentimento de frieza que a imagem passava, como se fossem apenas formas, sem despertar qualquer sentimento no pintor.

Sasori então o guiou para outra tela, menor, muito detalhada e embora parecesse uma janela para um chalé encantado, faltava alguma coisa, como se fosse uma paisagem cotidiana demais para ser realmente notada. E então chegaram a duas telas juntas, tão diferentes das demais que Itachi quase não acreditou que eram do mesmo artista. Os traços continuavam perfeitos, luz e sombra davam a impressão que se estendesse a mão, tocaria no que estava pintado ali, que encontraria as frutas da natureza morta reais, mas o diferente era que as frutas pareciam convidativas, como que irresistíveis e então parou diante do último quadro de Sai.

- Essa foi à última fase dele – Sasori falou – quando finalmente refinou seus dons. Naruto e ele tinham terminado já, mas ele não estava ainda com Menma.

No quadro estavam dois loiros sentados em uma janela ampla, sobre o banco criado na mesma. A paisagem atrás deles era uma floresta quase selvagem, mais uma vez a inclusão de um tom de contos de fadas, que Itachi já percebera que Sai sempre usava em suas paisagens e retratos. Os dois loiros, sentados um de frente para o outro em cada lado da janela, pareciam emoldurar a imagem através da janela, mas não eram moldura, eram a própria origem do quadro. Claro e escuro, quente e frio. Naruto e...

- Menma – Sasori indicou – esse é Menma. E são realmente parecidos, como meu Deidara é, se você for generalizar. Mas Naru é como uma tarde de verão, enquanto meu Deidara é uma manhã de primavera e Menma uma de inverno. As cores que são quentes em Naru são frias neles, se os colocarmos em comparação.

Itachi concordou sorrindo, não era um conhecedor de arte, mas fora educado para conhecer boas telas, crescera cercado pelo que havia de mais caro, de valorizado, mas crescera para escolher apenas o que gostava, ignorando o resto. Não queria em sua casa telas ou esculturas que não fossem de seu gosto, não queria mais viver na opulência, apenas para impressionar aos outros.

- Esses são os quadros que tenho de Naru – Sasori falou mostrando um que de orgulho em sua voz – não há fases na obra de Naru, como pode perceber.

E não havia, eram apenas traços de tinta, misturando-se em formatos inusitados que estavam apenas na mente de quem os via, sem propósito real de formar alguma coisa. Mas não eram quadros simplesmente decorativos, eles diziam alguma coisa, eles transmitiam sentimentos.

Uma gama de sentimentos, amizade, carinho, ternura, ódio, ira, não somente os bons, não somente maus. Alguns eram misturados com outros, que lhes davam tom, mas o que havia de mais lindo eram as cores, vibrantes, intensas.

Foi guiado pela casa até o segundo andar, até o quarto do casal, ou melhor, na pequena sala diante das portas do mesmo, onde foi apresentado ao primeiro nu de Naruto, onde ele mesmo estava deitado de bruços sobre a cama, cujos lençóis alvos contrastavam com a cor de sua pele, mais escura do que vira no hospital, mas idêntica ao que vira nos vídeos. Sai, que presumia ser o moreno ao lado dele, estava deitado de bruços também e os dois sorriam, parecendo conversar. O problema era que por mais lindo que fossem seus corpos, não havia nada de sexual na interação deles, era como ver dois grandes amigos, dois irmãos, conversando sobre uma cama.

- Foi depois de pintar isso que ele entendeu que ele e Sai não estavam mais juntos – Sasori falou baixo, deixando Itachi absorver a beleza de Naruto, como se fosse o próprio ali e não uma pintura dele. O amigo estava atraído por Naruto, intensamente atraído, mas já sabia que não poderia tratá-lo como tratava todos os demais amantes. Fora que pensava que Naruto é que poderia ferir ou magoar Itachi, Naruto não era tolo, também não era inocente, apenas precioso demais a eles, por isso o protegiam tanto de ameaças e se frustravam tanto a menor magoa que o loiro mostrasse. E Naruto mostrava, todos os seus sentimentos e pensamentos estavam expostos em seus olhos – venha, vou lhe mostrar o quadro que ele fez para nós.

Itachi olhou confuso e então divertido para o amigo ruivo, Sasori fazia o que ninguém até então se permitira fazer, mostrar o nu que Naruto fizera dele e do amante juntos, a forma como Naruto os via. Entrou no quarto de casal, notando os móveis antigos, raridades de Suna, heranças da família de Sasori a gerações. Apenas a cama destoava, apenas um pouco, parecendo mais opulenta do que o resto, não era uma cama prática, não era uma cama onde gerações tinham se deitado por dever e conveniência. Aquela era uma cama feita para o romance, para o amor, para a veneração. Mas era uma linda cama, pensou Itachi tocando nas colunas trabalhadas em forma de flores, subindo até o dossel, onde seda muito fina caia para proteger aquela linda cama.

- Linda cama – comentou tirando as mãos da madeira clara e se voltando para Sasori, que estava diante de seu nu. A primeira coisa que notou foi à cama, a mesma cama que estivera tocando – é a mesma cama?

- É – Sasori sorriu de lado – eu a fiz depois que Naru nos deu esse quadro. A cama que fazia conjunto com esses móveis não era...indicada para o que eu partilhava com Deidara. Deidara adorou, é claro, ele sempre ama as coisas belas.

Itachi concordou, pensando que aquele era o maior gesto de amor que Sasori já mostrara a seu amante. Normalmente Sasori era frio com Deidara, principalmente em público, mas aparentemente, era romântico e atencioso em privado. Então olhou o quadro realmente, encontrando os dois amigos sentados na cama, os pés de Sasori tocavam o chão, e olhou confuso para o amigo.

- Tenho uma perna artificial – Sasori indicou a perna em questão, a mesma que o quadro mostrava – perdi minha perna e meus pais no mesmo dia, quando era pouco mais do que uma criança.

Itachi concordou, sabendo que Sasori não diria mais nada, e pensando que ele já falara até mais do que esperava, já que Sasori não era dado a confissões. Estudou então os dois amigos. Deidara estava sentado sobre as coxas de Sasori, as canelas sobre a cama, havia uma brisa, que movimentava as cortinas da cama e os cabelos soltos de Deidara, que caiam por suas costas e sobre o ombro esquerdo, dando uma bela visão de seu pescoço. Havia erotismo ali, sensualidade, não apenas nas linhas dos dois corpos nus, mas na forma como eles se olhavam, quase ofegantes, enquanto as mãos de Sasori pareciam polir a cintura de Deidara. Já o loiro tinha as mãos no peito de Sasori, não o afastando, mas como que o moldando. Era como se os dois estivessem trabalhando em uma linda obra de arte, como se ambos estivessem criando um companheiro para si, como Ovídio criando sua Galatéa.

- Lindo, não? – Sasori comentou – íntimo.

- Completamente – Itachi falou rendido e então afastou os olhos do quadro, sentindo como se estivesse invadindo a intimidade dos amigos – muito bonito, e muito íntimo. Não se sentiu invadido?

- Se Naru tivesse nos visto assim, eu arrancaria seus olhos – Sasori comentou sorrindo de lado, guiando Itachi para fora de seu quarto – mas ele apenas nos viu nus, indo para a onsen. Jamais invadiu nossa intimidade, apenas viu essa imagem em sua mente, era tão intenso que teve que pintar e ao concluir, nos entregou com a tinta ainda úmida. Foram apenas alguns segundos, que ele nos viu, antes de se desculpar e fugir envergonhado, mas a imagem surgiu, ele pediu desculpas pelos erros, mas não há. É como se ele tivesse nos observado intensamente, cada pequeno detalhe de nossos corpos, cada pequena pinta, cicatriz ou imperfeição retratadas ali, imortalizadas por ele. O modo como nossos corpos se encaixam, como nos tocamos na intimidade, como nossos músculos de movem de encontro um ao outro. Tudo, absolutamente tudo, por isso eu desejava poder ver os demais, eu queria ver se eram todos assim, saber de seus donos se eles se sentem como eu me sinto.

- Acho que sabe – Itachi falou sereno, saindo do quarto e lançando um olhar muito mais demorado sobre o corpo de Naruto ali, se perguntando se ele era realmente assim sobre uma cama, admirando a curva das nádegas redondas e firmes, as covinhas acima das nádegas, a musculatura definida das costas, os ombros delicados. Os contornos daquele corpo arredondado, imaginando-o abaixo do seu, enquanto o possuía. Uma imagem forte demais para apagar, e indiscreta demais para ter ao lado de um amigo.

- Sim, se não fosse assim, já teriam me deixado ver – Sasori comentou – você foi o único para quem eu mostrei, mas não gostei de vê-lo admirando o quadro, mesmo que por pouco tempo.

- Faz parte de sua intimidade, foi feito para você e Deidara, e acredito que somente para os olhos de vocês – Itachi falou pensativamente – como acredito que Sasuke e Gaara sintam e pensam a respeito do quadro deles. E pela ordem judicial que Neji moveu contra vocês, acredito que ele sinta o mesmo.

- Ele sente, a mesma possessividade – Sasori sorriu de lado, quase arrogante – não nos afastou como amigos, apenas não deseja mais ser importunado, ou ver Haku importunado. E Neji tem coisas maiores agora, batalhas maiores, ele está se separando da família, definitivamente.

- Como? – Itachi se voltou surpreso para Sasori.

- Os Hyuuga, todos menos Hinata, são contra o romance dele com Haku, julgam o pequeno um oportunista – Sasori falou mostrando raiva – querem Neji casado com alguma bonequinha de bom nascimento, que traga consigo mais poder a família. Neji entendeu que isso não mudará, por isso vai lutar por Haku. Exatamente por isso, eu e Deidara vamos parar de tentar comprar o quadro deles, e apenas esperar que um dia eles se sintam confiantes e confortáveis em nos mostrar.

- Então somente Naruto sabe o verdadeiro teor dos quadros? – Itachi perguntou curioso.

- Somente Naru sabe, já que foram imagens em sua mente, quadros em sua mente, como ele diz – Sasori falou guiando Itachi até seu ateliê – mas eu compreendo. Quando eu pego um pedaço de madeira, como esse, eu posso ver o que ele deseja se tornar, que tipo de marionete ou escultura ele é, qual seu formato, sua expressão. Simplesmente aceito que Naru tenha o mesmo sentimento para com suas telas, ou até mesmo o desejo de pintar algo específico, algo que se forma em sua mente e precisa se tornar matéria.

- Parece obsessão a mim – Itachi comentou com um pequeno sorriso – mas eu não sou um artista.

- Não, você não é – Sasori apenas comentou – mas eu sei que no fundo entende. Todos que possuem algum tipo de talento, seja para o que for, têm algo de comum nisso. Aposto que você pensa em um negócio, em um plano de ação e o realiza, vendo que ele acontece exatamente como pensou.

Itachi apenas sorriu antes de olhar entorno, apreciando o ateliê de Sasori e então se deparando com uma estatua em tamanho natural, parecia uma ninfa de longe, mas ao se aproximar, percebeu que era um homem retratado de costas, e ao rodear a estatua, percebeu que era Naruto esculpido ali, com uma ânfora sobre o ombro, um sorriso nos lábios e uma leve túnica em estilo grego para lhe cobrir a parte inferior.

- Quanto por esse? – perguntou antes de conseguir se impedir.

- Algo que você pode pagar – Sasori falou calmamente, estudando Itachi mais uma vez – mas ainda não está pronto.

- Não? – Itachi se voltou para Sasori e então uma idéia terrível passou por sua mente, e Sasori pareceu perceber e rir.

- Não, não vou pintá-lo – Sasori disse tentando controlar seu riso – tenho que polir algumas partes, deixá-las macias. Ainda não está pronta, mas já estou na fase final. Assim que estiver pronto, peço para Gaara negociar com você.

- Vai me sangrar? – Itachi perguntou divertido.

- Apenas conseguir o preço justo por um trabalho superior – Sasori indicou indo para outra parte do ateliê. Venderia aquela estatua a Itachi, mas seria muito mais difícil para ele ter e manter o verdadeiro. E com um sorriso secreto, ele viu pela parede de vidro que separava seu ateliê do de Deidara, o amante moldando barro enquanto conversava com Naruto, algo que eles podiam ver, que vinha visitá-los quase que com a mesma freqüência que vinha antes de entrar em coma.

O único porem, o único pesar, era que aquele Naruto não tinha calor, não tinha voz, não tinha som. Mesmo assim tinham os sorrisos de Naruto ainda, e sua presença, mesmo que não completa. Por isso sorriu pelo vidro, vendo Deidara rir de alguma coisa que ele não pudera acompanhar. Fora muita sorte Deidara e Naruto terem se interessado juntos por aprender a linguagem dos sinais. Era assim que Naruto falava com eles, por sinais.

**Naru-chan**

Hoshikage Kisame não mostrava a revolta que lhe ia no íntimo enquanto defendia diante do juiz Azuma a vida de Uzumaki Naruto. Não era um homem tolo, não era um advogado inexperiente, embora aquela fosse à primeira ação daquela natureza que estivesse impetrando. Os conselheiros do hospital não estavam ali, os malditos tinham enviado um maldito representante, provavelmente tentando esconder o olhar ganancioso de Azuma.

Mas eles pagariam, pensou revoltado, eles pagariam caro por tentar aquilo, por usar a lei contra a justiça. Eles sangrariam, onde doeria mais, perderiam o que mais cobiçavam, perderiam tudo a que davam valor. Sabia disso, como Azuma sabia, Sarutobi Konohamaru fora kouhai de Naruto, idolatrava o loiro. Kurenai, a esposa de Azuma e o próprio Azuma conheciam muito bem Naruto, o pai de Azuma fora como um avô para o loiro que defendia ali.

Sabia como acabaria aquilo, sabia que ganharia aquela ação, e os velhos sabiam também, depois do advogado borra-botas que tinham contratado lhe informar de todas as provas que reunira contra eles. Já mostrara, preto no branco, que eles não agiam de boa fé, que não se importavam com uma vida e sim com o que lucrariam se essa vida se findasse.

- Concluo que não é do interesse de Uzumaki Naruto, nem dos seus, o desligamento das máquinas, já que não foi deixado nenhuma ordem de vontades nesse sentido da parte do réu. A eutanásia, ou suicídio assistido, sobre a visão de nossa legislação, nada mais é do que homicídio premeditado, hediondo por si mesmo quando a vítima não pode se defender. Segundo nosso código legal, dou por improcedente a ação e recuso aos requerentes o direito de pleitear por alguém que jamais os subscreveu.

O martelo bateu e Kisame sorriu finalmente, tinha ganho aquela parada, por isso se voltou para sua direta, vendo Gaara e Sasuke se beijando apaixonadamente. Aquela era um vitória deles, a primeira de muitas e então sorriu para Azuma, que se levantava e saia da sala com um sorriso tão vitorioso quanto o dele nos lábios.

- Vamos recorrer – o borra-botas falou parecendo uma criança mimada que tivera o brinquedo negado – vamos nos encontrar na próxima instância.

- Você estudou mesmo direito? – Kisame perguntou irônico – o juiz Sarutobi deu como improcedente o processo, idiota. Não podem recorrer, quer dizer, podem, mas terão o mesmo resultado. Não podem falar por Uzumaki Naruto, mas meus clientes podem.

- Isso não acaba assim – o idiota falou tentando fazer uma saída dramática.

- Ah, esqueci – Kisame falou atraindo o olhar do advogado dos conselheiros, entregando para ele uma carta escrita por Senju Tsunade – a dama de ferro envia seus cumprimentos. Ela não está nada feliz por saber que alguém do jurídico do Hospital Konoha, que ela possui, passou por sobre ela, ou melhor, a traiu em prol do conselho. Acho que vai perceber que escolheu o lado errado, e não tem mais para onde voltar.

O advogado ficou lívido enquanto Kisame ria e olhava o testa de ferro do conselho, que provavelmente era empregado do hospital. Seu olhar dizia claramente que ele estava tão encrencado quanto o ex-advogado do jurídico do Hospital Konoha. Todos sabiam que Senju Tsunade jamais esquecia uma traição, por mínima que fosse.

- Vamos, Kisame – Sasuke chamou – temos uma comemoração a realizar.

Kisame sorriu mais uma vez, acompanhando Sasuke e Gaara para fora daquela sala de audiência.

**Naru-chan**

Sasuke ouvia pacientemente ao relato de Lee sobre seu último treinamento, a paciência era necessária porque o moreno de cabelo cuia e sobrancelhas indomáveis tinha muito vigor, interrompendo sempre seu relato para gritar sobre juventude, ou enaltecer seu antigo professor, o homem de quem ele tinha aprendido artes marciais e do qual copiara seu figurino, o que na opinião de Sasuke, já merecia a morte.

Mas tinha paciência com Lee, havia nele uma inocência quase idêntica a de Naruto, e também uma determinação que beirava a teimosia cega como a de seu amigo loiro. Naruto sempre tinha tempo para Lee, sempre o ouvia, interagindo com ele em alguns momentos. Lee sentia a falta de Naruto, todos sentiam, a prova disso era o brilho quase desolado no olhar deles, algo que Sasuke podia reconhecer. Tinham vencido uma batalha de Naruto, e como todas as conquistas do loiro, estavam comemorando, mas Naruto não estava ali e não sabiam quando ele acordaria. Ninguém ali queria ouvir que Naruto poderia jamais acordar, matariam se alguém trouxesse esse medo à luz do dia, em voz alta, seria como um insulto, mas todos tinham esse medo.

Fazia o que podia, como Gaara, Haku, Neji, Sasori, Deidara, Sai e agora Menma fazia.

Não, Naruto não iria dormir para sempre, não iria morrer, se fosse, não teria atraído Menma para aquela irmandade insana, não teria pintado o quadro de Menma e Sai, que desencadeara a visão do loiro Menma e fizera com que ele e Sai tivessem seu relacionamento finalmente abençoado entre os demais. Naruto dera sua benção, aceitara e pintara algo para eles, se Naruto aceitara, ninguém lutaria contra o inevitável, e mais um quadro estava por ai. Sasori comentara sobre o quadro, Sai e Menma tinham deixado que visse quando o tinham comunicado sobre o que Naruto fizera. Sasori, sendo Sasori, tinha ido imediatamente com Deidara para a casa de Sai e não ficara nada decepcionado. Era um Naruto legítimo, dissera Sasori com aquele ar de conhecedor.

Haku e Neji tinham visto também, porque Neji não iria aceitar a palavra de Sai, não que tivesse algo contra o moreno pálido, apenas não confiava nele, não confiava em ninguém que já tivesse ferido Naruto de alguma forma e a defesa de Haku por Sai jamais pesara. Haku tinha um bom gênio e uma personalidade gentil e generosa, vivia para perdoar, segundo Neji, por isso ele tinha o dever de proteger Haku, e Naruto, que era muito parecido com Haku em algumas coisas. Neji sabia que Sai não tinha ferido Naruto, que possivelmente fora quem mais sofrera com a separação dos dois, já que fora uma decisão de Naruto, mas isso não apagava a tristeza de Naruto depois do relacionamento ter se findado. Ele mesmo não fora generoso ou compassivo com Sai, aceitara a presença dele durante o relacionamento e quase o ignorara depois do término, mas Gaara fizera o mesmo.

Naruto os chamava de superprotetores, como se fossem meio loucos ou obsessivos, e algumas vezes eram, mas Naruto era especial. Naruto era um irmão menor para ele, através de Naruto pudera entender um pouco melhor seu próprio irmão, e Naruto sempre foi o irmão de Gaara. Não importava que Gaara tivesse dois irmãos mais velhos, Temari e Kankuro só tinham participado de sua vida mais tarde, e só haviam sido aceitos porque Naruto tinha desejado que Gaara os aceitasse. Não havia rancor da parte de Temari e Kankuro, ambos sabiam que Naruto era e sempre seria o irmão de Gaara, assim como era Naruto o irmãozinho de Haku.

Fingindo ouvir Lee, ele tentava lembrar de tudo que sabia sobre Haku, Gaara e Naruto, sobre a infância deles. Aparentemente, Haku se mudara para Suna aos três anos, Zabuza, o tio de Haku, fora atrás de Akasuna no Chiyo, tia-avó de Gaara e avó de Sasori, uma celebridade médica de Suna. Haku tinha uma doença viral, Gaara e Naruto tiveram doenças similares, por isso tinham se encontrado durante o tratamento. Nenhum deles entrava em detalhes sobre isso, mas Sasuke não tinha muitas perguntas, nem ninguém mais, era normal crianças terem doenças, não? Só sabia que os três, ainda pequenos, tinham se tornado quase inseparáveis por causa do tratamento, exatamente por isso Zabuza tinha comprado uma casa próxima a de Yashamaru, já que não queria privar seu sobrinho dos amiguinhos.

Riu então, lembrando de quando conhecera Zabuza, na casa do tio de Gaara, a forma como ele o olhara e então perguntara a Haku se ele estava feliz em ter deixado um seme levar o seme dele. Lembrava de como Haku ficara corado com a fala de seu próprio tio e então Zabuza rira, dizendo que estava tudo bem, antes mesmo de Haku poder mais uma vez defender a fraternidade que o ligava a Gaara e Naruto, Zabuza já atacava novamente, dizendo que pelo menos agora Haku tinha Naru-chan só para si e poderia finalmente entender as responsabilidades de um seme. Perguntara então como adorável era Naruto como uke, pedira até mesmo fotos antes de atacar Gaara e tentar intimidá-lo para tirar mais informações dele.

- Sasuke-san? – Lee perguntou confuso, atraindo novamente a atenção de Sasuke, que pensou em como explicar a Lee, sem o ofender muito, o que estava acontecendo – você também gosta de treinamentos de sobrevivência nas montanhas? Osu, Naruto sempre me disse que havia fogo em você, Sasuke-san, mas eu pensei que jamais entenderia a necessidade de um homem jovem lutar contra ursos e...

- Lee, deixe Sasuke respirar – Tenten falou pegando Lee pela gola e o puxando para longe – venha, vamos comer alguma coisa.

- Osu, minha flor preciosa – Lee gritou esquecendo Sasuke na mesma hora e seguindo com Tenten, indo até a mesa onde estavam as comidas trazidas de uma deli por Sasori e Chouji.

- Sasuke? – Gaara chamou o olhando curioso – estava pensando em que?

- Em Zabuza tentando saber como você se sentia por Haku ser o seme de Naruto – Sasuke falou rindo novamente.

Gaara o olhou demoradamente e então sorriu de lado, um sorriso de verdade, pois aquela tinha se tornado uma lembrança feliz. Zabuza bem que tentara e qualquer pessoa normal pensaria que Zabuza podia ser assustador, mas não Sabaku no Gaara. Fora uma batalha silenciosa, mas Zabuza finalmente desistira de tirar qualquer informação de Gaara, mas o ruivo não estava disposto a deixá-lo ir tão facilmente, tinha revelado, como quem joga um osso a um cão, que Haku não era nem nunca seria o seme de Naruto, já que Haku tinha um seme próprio em Hyuuga Neji. Zabuza ficara arrasado, sempre sonhara com seu sobrinho unido a um dos meninos de Yashamaru, mas Gaara o cortara dizendo que ele deveria parar de pressionar Haku e ser homem. Zabuza parecera confuso e deprimido antes de, para surpresa de Sasuke, compreender o que Gaara queria e corar como Haku corara minutos antes. Aparentemente, Zabuza tinha um amor platônico por Yashamaru há anos e jamais fizera nenhum movimento.

Olhou então Gaara demoradamente e perguntou.

- Zabuza já tomou algum movimento? – perguntou a seu namorado, que negou com a cabeça monotonamente – ainda não?

- Yashamaru o agarrou mês passado – Gaara falou e havia a insinuação de riso em seu olhar – achei que tinha te falado.

- Não que ele me lembre – Sasuke falou, mas lembrando muito bem de quando Gaara tentara falar, e como o impedira de continuar contando. Uma longa e quente noite, lembrou sorrindo de lado.

- Mentiroso – Gaara sussurrou, lembrando do mesmo que Sasuke, que lhe agarrou os cabelos da nuca e o beijou lentamente, excitando ainda mais os dois.

E então Gaara ofegou, não de prazer, mas de dor e Sasuke se afastou para olhá-lo. Gaara estava pálido, seus olhos mostravam a dor que sentia enquanto a mão se apertava sobre o coração. Talvez tenha sido apenas um golpe de luz, mas Sasuke, por um segundo, pensou que os olhos de Gaara estavam dourados, piscou e eles eram verdes, exoticamente claros, como sempre tinham sido.

- Naruto – Gaara sussurrou antes de desmaiar, nos braços de Sasuke.

Neji gritou enquanto empurrava Lee e corria até Haku, que desmaiara também, sendo amparado por Sasori.

- Foi súbito – Sasori falou para Neji, enquanto colocava Haku nos braços dele – ele empalideceu, pareceu sentir do no peito e então sussurrou o nome de Naru e desfaleceu.

- Gaara também – Sasuke gritou com Gaara nos braços e então seus olhos se encontraram com os de Neji, enquanto ambos empalideciam.

- Merda – Sasori rosnou correndo para fora do pátio de Shikamaru, onde estavam se reunindo.

- Naru-chan, un – Deidara sussurrou olhando Sasori correr como nunca antes – Naru-chan está em perigo, un.

- Merda – Sasuke rosnou correndo com Gaara nos braços para seu carro, Neji o seguiria. Estavam indo ao hospital e estavam com pressa, mas foi com carinho e cuidado que colocou Gaara no banco de trás do carro antes de ir ocupar o lugar de motorista, Neji fazia o mesmo com Haku antes de se acomodar ao lado de Sasuke – vamos.

- Merda – Neji rosnou – que merda está acontecendo? Por que eles parecem sentir dor física?

- Não sei – Sasuke falou confuso, temeroso, só sabia que por agora, precisava ir até Naruto, precisava ver se ele estava bem.

- Kyuubi – Gaara sussurrou ao abrir os olhos, Haku voltava a si gemendo baixinho e se abraçando ao ruivo enquanto parecia sentir tanta dor física quanto ele – Kyuubi despertou.

- Por que agora? – Haku perguntou desolado, quase chorando.

- Quem é Kyuubi? – Neji perguntou se voltando, enquanto Sasuke apenas acelerava ainda mais.

- Não é quem, mas o que – Gaara falou passando o braço pela cintura de Haku e o abraçando, puxando bem para perto.

- E o que é? – Neji pediu ainda mais preocupado.

Gaara olhou o retrovisor, encontrando os olhos negros de Sasuke, que podiam ver a devastação nos olhos verdes de Gaara. Foi Haku quem olhou os olhos perolados de Neji, tão desolado quanto o próprio Gaara. O segredo do passado deles estava se revelando, o maior medo retornando e Naruto estava sofrendo.

- Depois – Neji falou se acovardando diante dos sentimentos que o rosto expressivo de Haku lhe mostravam – depois falamos disso, agora vamos ver se vocês estão bem, se Naruto está bem.

Haku concordou com um movimento leve de cabeça, antes de deixá-la cair sobre o ombro de Gaara. Naruto não estava bem, e dificilmente ficaria bem novamente, pensou sentimento as lágrimas começarem a cair por seu rosto, molhando a camisa de Gaara, que o afagava enquanto tentava não chorar.

**Naru-chan**

Nagato havia ouvido falar da comemoração, e iria se unir aos amigos lá, tinha assuntos a tratar com Gaara, era parente de Naruto também e iria fazer valer seus direitos. Por anos desconhecera o fato de ainda ter parentes de sangue, por anos se imaginara sozinho, órfão e sem parentes, até se encontrar por acidente com Uzumaki Naruto. O nome o atraíra no início, mas então conhecera Naruto um pouco mais e a personalidade dele despertara algo a muito adormecido dentro dele. Naruto tinha a mesma personalidade vibrante, a mesma determinação extremosa de Yahiko, seu amado amigo de infância que morrera anos antes. Fora simplesmente impossível para ele não tentar se aproximar de Naruto, não desejar fazer parte de sua vida, não conhecê-lo profundamente.

Konan, sua irmã adotiva e também namorada de Yahiko desde a infância, tinha sido levada por ele até o loiro. Pudera ver então, através dos olhos de Konan, o que provavelmente tinha acontecido com os dele ao conhecer o loiro, ao ser cativado por ele. O brilho mortiço de quem apenas sobrevive se tornando brilhante enquanto a emoção, a esperança, voltava a brilhar. Havia dor sim, sempre haveria dor quando os sonhos perdidos são relembrados, mas havia alegria, muito mais por recordarem de alguém que foi tão amado.

E era graças a Naruto que Konan voltara a sorrir, voltava a sonhar, e agora estava realizando o único sonho que ela e Yahiko tinham sonhado juntos que podia realizar sozinha. Konan estava grávida de um bebê que já nasceria sem pai, mas muito amado por todos entorno dele. Finalmente Konan tomara coragem de usar o sêmen guardado de Yahiko, guardado antes dele se submeter ao tratamento do câncer que acabara por matá-lo.

Fora quando Naruto entrara em coma, do nada, sem aviso, sem motivo. Para ele para Konan, era como perder Yahiko novamente, mas Naruto não morrera, não iria morrer, estava apenas "dando um tempo", como diziam cheios de esperança. Naruto acordaria novamente, sem aviso, ele não iria desistir, como Yahiko não desistira, como ela e Nagato não deviam desistir. Por isso Konan decidira que aquele sonho ela iria realizar sozinha, teria para sempre Yahiko em seu coração, mas teria o filho dele ao seu lado, e o criaria como os dois tinham sonhado em fazer. Teria seu filho, não seria mais sozinha e amargurada, e Nagato seria o padrinho do menino que crescia no ventre de sua irmã. Yahiko jamais voltaria para eles, mas teriam uma parte de Yahiko para proteger, amar e ensinar.

Estava no corredor que levava ao quarto onde Naruto estava quando se lembrou de Madara, a quem já conhecia, mas que jamais tinha lhe falado sobre Naruto. Madara estava mais ligado a Naruto do que o loiro pensava e somente depois, logo depois de conhecer seu parente loiro e exuberante que entendera realmente Madara, que se aproximara dele. Sempre fora atraído por Uchiha Madara, mas jamais fizera nenhum movimento para ele, como jamais faria. Pensava que Madara não o via dessa forma, e ao ouvir sobre sua parente, Uzumaki Kushina e sobre o amante perdido de Madara, Minato, tivera certeza daquilo. Madara amava Minato, e a Naruto, e Nagato entendera isso, continuando apenas a se mostrar como amigo a Madara. Invejara secretamente Minato, e suas emoções por Kushina eram confusas, admiração e desprezo, Madara jamais entendera Kushina, o que a movera realmente.

Nagato entendia, e por entender Kushina que se sentia tão contraditório sobre ela. Reconhecia a beleza que atrairia aqueles de seu sangue em Naruto, que era a cópia perfeita da beleza dourada do pai. Kushina fora sim fascinada pelo pai de Naruto, mas não o amava como Madara presumia, como pensava. Não, Nagato entrara em contato com Yashamaru em Suna depois de entender que ele era seu parente também, conseguira com ele as cópias dos diários pessoais de Kushina, algo que Madara jamais tocara e Naruto nem sabia existirem. Ao lê-los, tivera a confirmação, Kushina gostava de Minato, mas estava apaixonada por Madara, por isso aceitara ser a mãe dos filhos que Minato desejava, era a forma que tinha de se aproximar de Madara, de fazê-lo feliz, de ser parte da vida dele.

Mas agora Madara era dele, o procurara alguns dias atrás, quando revelara a Itachi e Gaara sua proximidade com Naruto, os direitos que possuía. Madara chegara no meio da noite, carente e esperançoso, o surpreendera, ainda mais ao perguntar se ele era o pai do filho de Konan. Nagato negara, revelando a Madara uma parte de seu passado que o homem não conhecia muito bem, e então Madara perguntara se ele amava Yahiko, e mais uma vez Nagato tivera que revelar parte de si mesmo ao moreno. Mas fora quando confirmara que amara Yahiko sim, mas como irmão, como amigo, que Madara o puxara pela nuca e o beijara até que sentisse como se não tivesse mais um único osso no corpo. Então Madara o desnudara, se desnudara e o tomara no meio da sala, sobre o tapete macio, criando a melhor noite da vida de Nagato.

Mas não fora uma noite só, ao que já agradeceria, não, Madara dormira abraçado a ele e na manhã seguinte declarara que estava atraído por ele, que tinha sentimentos por ele e que queria parar de viver no passado e pensava em poder construir um futuro com ele. Nagato concordara, feliz demais para recusar o que tanto sonhara. Agora estava com Madara, o que lhe fazia padrasto de Naruto, e era por isso que estava ali, para falar no ouvido do loiro sua felicidade. Dizer para o corpo de Naruto que aquilo que ele tinha ouvido do loiro várias vezes, antes mesmo de Naruto saber que ele e Madara estavam ligados desde antes de seu nascimento. Naruto sempre o incentivara a seduzir Madara, sempre percebera seus sentimentos a respeito do moreno sedutor e maduro, mas Nagato sempre se achara pouco atraente e jamais ouvira o loiro, por mais que ele o apoiasse e estimulasse. Agora Madara tomara a iniciativa, mas ele não deixaria Madara lutar sozinho, lutaria junto com ele pelo bem do relacionamento que construíam agora, pelo futuro ao lado de Madara, na cama com ele. Como Naruto mesmo apontara maliciosamente no passado, Madara realmente era muito bom de cama, um amante perfeito.

Notou as máquinas nas mãos de enfermeiros que passavam por ele no corredor e estranhou, dificilmente se tirava algum maquinário dos quartos, apenas os desligavam do paciente quando ele não precisava mais. Um sentimento ruim foi percebido por Nagato, que correu até o quarto no fim do corredor já ligando para Tsunade, já cheio de desespero e olhou por sobre o ombro para Juugo, seu guarda-costas.

- Chame Ibiki – gritou entrando no quarto de Naruto e se jogando sobre o homem que segurava um travesseiro sobre o loiro. Era como se aquela cena já estivesse em seus olhos no corredor, quando percebera as máquinas. Bateu na nuca do homem com força, sem piedade alguma, continuou deferindo mais alguns golpes precisos que o fizeram desmaiar e só então olhou Naruto sobre a cama, tentando se lembrar do que aprendera de primeiros socorros e ressuscitação quando viu o loiro parecer ofegar e então começar a respirar normalmente, sozinho. Naruto estava vivo!

Foi então que notou a mancha vermelha que saia da yukata e subia pelo pescoço de Naruto. Era uma mancha grossa, avermelhada, como um tentáculo se estendendo. Precisava sair dali, Naruto precisava sair dali, precisava de cuidados ainda mais profundos e específicos. A batalha pela vida de Naruto estava apenas começando.

- Tsunade – falou assim que ouviu a ligação se concluindo através do fone de ouvido – desligaram as máquinas de Naruto. Sim, eu sei, mas isso não é o maior problema. Estou com um homem inconsciente aqui, ele estava tentando matar Naruto com um travesseiro, possivelmente depois de perceber que Naruto podia respirar sozinho. Não, também não é esse o problema. Tsunade, acho que Kyuubi retornou.

Nagato ouviu a mulher começar a dar ordens gritadas e em poucos minutos desligou o celular, ouvindo a voz de Tsunade vinda do corredor.

Ela entrou batendo em Juugo, que apenas deu espaço para ela enquanto mantinha o homem que tentara matar Naruto imóvel. Os olhos de Juugo se afastaram timidamente quando Tsunade avançou para a cama afastando a yukata de Naruto e revelando-o quase que completamente. Haviam mais marcas no peito e ventre do loiro.

- É Kyuubi – Tsunade falou com voz pequena e preocupada – Shizune, quero ele removido agora para a clínica. E quero tudo preparado lá, ele vai para a sala de quarentena. Precisamos isolá-lo agora.

- É contagioso? – Nagato perguntou preocupado.

- Não – Tsunade falou erguendo os olhos para os de Nagato – não é contagioso, o perigo é para Naruto agora. Kyuubi afeta todo o organismo dele.

Nagato sabia que Tsunade não daria mais informações agora, por isso se afastou e começou a fazer ligações, primeiro Madara. Depois ligaria para Gaara, Haku, Yashamaru, as pessoas que sabiam sobre Kyuubi, que tinham visto a última vez que Naruto passara por aquele mal. Quando Madara atendeu a ligação, percebeu que Madara brigaria com ele por esconder informações dele, mas aquilo era mais do que confidencial, e isso teria que bastar para que Madara o perdoasse.

Não era hora de pensar em como aquilo o afetaria, tinham uma batalha para travar e quanto mais unidos estivessem melhor. A vida de Naruto estava em jogo e ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, jogaria para perder.

**Naru-chan**

Nota da Li:

Mais um cap publicado, e espero que todos que estão acompanhando, comentando ou não, tenham apreciado.

Até mais e,

Beijos da Li.


	4. Chapter 4

**Não, eu não possuo Naruto, eu possuo todo o resto do universo, dominando espaço e tempo, mas Naruto não me pertence, ainda...**

**É mais uma das fic da Li, isso é: Yaoi. Se não gosta, não leia, possivelmente haverá relações entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, possivelmente um pervertido Itachi corrompendo um puro e inocente Naru-chan. Por isso, se não curte, não continue.**

**Não escrevo por lucro, meu único ganho é os elogios ou críticas daqueles que comentam ou não, mas que igualmente apreciam o trabalho que realizo, por isso, se não estiver pensando em fazer nenhuma crítica construtiva, não continue. E aqueles que adoram pegar idéias ou partes de fics, mesmo que eu não receba nada por isso, é meu e o uso parcial ou integral de qualquer parte dele é plágio e o pode vir a punir essa infração.**

**É uma fic UA ( Universo Alternativo)**

**Para aqueles que continuam conosco, en joy...**

**Naru-chan**

Tsunade estava se sentido perdida, completamente perdida. Seu pior pesadelo estava se fazendo realidade. O transporte de Naruto até aquela clínica confidencial fora rápido, até mesmo fácil, já que o loiro não precisava mais de respiração artificial. Seus sinais vitais eram calmos, mas firmes, tudo indicava que ele estava em repouso, a não ser pelo coma. Isso não se modificara, mas ela sabia que logo Naruto acordaria, na pior situação possível.

Vinte e um anos no passado, ela fora informada que o filho de Minato não tinha morrido com o seu último parente, como lhe fora informado e sim que vivia em Suna. Fora informada de que o menino de um pouco mais de um ano sobrevivera à tragédia que vitimara seu pai e mãe com apenas algumas cicatrizes no rosto, que longe de deformá-lo, o deixaram ainda mais adorável. E que em vez de ter apenas alegrias com essa informação, ela se vira mais uma vez no liminar da demência. Mais uma vez alguém que ela amava, porque amara Naruto antes mesmo dele nascer e não tinha deixado de prantear o menino que julgara morto, mas que estava vivo, e prestes a morrer.

Naruto estivera sobre a guarda de uma prima de Kushina, Karura, mas isso não lhe garantira proteção, Karura fora incapaz de se proteger e ao filho mais novo da ganância do marido, um homem que sempre abusara fisicamente dela. A idiota, e Tsunade jamais a perdoaria, tinha permitido que o marido a infectasse e ao filho que ainda esperava com um vírus sintético projetado como arma biológica. E não apenas isso, a maldita demente permitira que Uzumaki Naruto fosse infectado com outra classe de vírus desenvolvido pelo marido e mais uma porção de anormais. Tantos que ainda não sabiam o nome de todos aqueles que tinham investido naquelas nefastas pesquisas.

Só ficara sabendo disso quando Yashamaru, irmão de Karura, apelara para ela. Sua irmã estava morta, morrera no parto, incapaz de sobreviver ao vírus estranho que seu filho nascera possuindo. O cunhado estava preso, ele tinha a guarda de Gaara e de Naruto, e estava desesperado. Akasuna no Chiyo tinha vindo com ele e com mais dois meninos, igualmente infectados por diferentes vírus. Quatro crianças distintas, com doenças distintas, a únicas aparentadas eram Gaara e Naruto, e quando se invadira o computador do covarde pai de Gaara, descobriram que eram nove ao total, nove crianças testadas pelo mundo, nove crianças com nove vírus diferentes, nomeados pelo nome das lendárias bijuus, Gaara era apenas o primeiro e Naruto o último, respectivamente Ichibi no Shukaku e Kyuubi no Youko.

Chiyo chegara com os meninos e eles tinham sido colocados em quarentena, isolados de tudo mais enquanto as duas se uniam para encontrar uma cura. Para tudo que existia havia uma cura, ambas acreditavam nisso, e Tsunade encontrara a cura de oito das nove crianças, mesmo que fosse tarde demais para quase todas elas. A cura para os oito primeiro infectados era nada mais, nada menos, do que o sangue de Naruto, contendo o próprio vírus Kyuubi. Infelizmente, a cura chegara tarde demais para seis daquelas crianças, que estavam já muito debilitadas, pois Chiyo protelara em ministrar o sangue de Naruto, ou melhor, o vírus Kyuubi. Mas no final, aquela era a cura e quando Gaara e Haku melhoraram, sem que ninguém conseguisse explicar como, tinham invadido a quarentena de Naruto e se recusaram a se separar dele. Gaara tinha acabado de aprender a andar, mal falava, tinha crescido dentro daquela cúpula protetora. Das nove crianças infectadas, Naruto fora o único que não parecera desenvolver o vírus ativamente. Não havia explicação do porque Naruto não desenvolvera o vírus, porque ele se mantivera encubado em seu sistema, incapaz de se reproduzir e adoentar o loiro.

Mas agora era Kyuubi que tomava o corpo de Naruto, finalmente se manifestando. Deveria ter desconfiado, deveria ter pesquisado mais a fundo quando Naruto entrara em coma, embora aquele não fosse o padrão dos vírus. Coma não era natural, mas Kyuubi, ou qualquer um dos demais vírus, não eram naturais de nenhuma forma. Mas Kyuubi era o mais atípico dentre todos eles.

Se voltou então, sabendo que a porta atrás dela estava sendo aberta e mais pessoas entravam ali, no posto de observação, e não se espantou em ver os Uchiha e Gaara, assim como Haku e Neji. Aquela era a família de Naruto, pensou desolada, talvez mais do que ela própria, que jamais se arriscara a participar ativamente na vida do loiro com medo de perdê-lo também, como tinha perdido seu irmãozinho Nawaki na juventude e seu amado Dan poucos anos depois. E Naruto lhe lembrava ambos, sempre pudera ver resquícios de ambos no rosto, no sorriso, na personalidade de Naruto e feria, feria pensar que se acabasse próxima demais, não resistiria se perdesse mais um. E mesmo se mantendo prudentemente afastada, tinha se apaixonado por Naruto, tinha desenvolvido sentimentos fortes com ele, tinha velado de longe, mas constantemente e não o perderia agora. Nawaki morrera quando ela terminava os estudos, Dan quando ela estava ainda na faculdade, pouco mais do que uma caloura, não tivera como lutar pela vida deles, não tivera a mínima oportunidade de luta. Mas agora tinha e por deus, ela lutaria e não perderia de forma alguma. E depois que ganhasse aquela batalha, ela se empenharia em descobrir o nome de todos os envolvidos naquela merda e os caçaria até o inferno se fosse preciso para fazê-los pagar.

- O que está acontecendo? – Gaara perguntou indo até o vidro triplo e o tocando, olhando Naruto deitado sobre a cama lá embaixo, monitorado enquanto parecia dormir serenamente.

- Por enquanto nada significativo – Tsunade falou sinceramente – mas logo vai acontecer.

- O que vai acontecer? – foi à vez de Haku perguntar.

- Kyuubi – Tsunade falou baixo, usando de todo o desprezo que sentia por aqueles que tinham feito isso com Naruto, se o pai de Gaara não tivesse morrido na prisão, muitos anos atrás, teria o prazer de matá-lo lenta e dolorosamente pelo que havia feito – Kyuubi, que esteve adormecida dentro de Naruto por anos, está pronta para se manifestar. Por isso o coma inexplicável.

- Por que agora? – Gaara perguntou desolado – nenhum de nos mostrou qualquer resquícios do que aconteceu, nenhum de nós jamais ficou nem mesmo doente desde então.

- Eu poderia dizer que o vírus Kyuubi contra os que os contaminavam os legou uma imunidade sobre-humana. Até mesmo a Naruto, que jamais desenvolveu ativamente o vírus, jamais ficou doente, foi Kyuubi quem gerou isso – Tsunade falou amarga – só posso dizer, pelo que estou concluindo de toda a pesquisa que fiz desde que ele entrou em coma e que fiz quando chegamos aqui, é que ele foi recontaminado.

- Recontaminado? – havia ódio na voz de Haku, e choque.

- Sim, recontaminado – Tsunade se voltou para eles – alguém tinha o vírus Kyuubi e o usou contra Naruto, agora de forma efetiva. Entendam, nada mudou no corpo de Naruto para que o vírus pudesse se manifestar, Kyuubi estava simplesmente lá, em hibernação por anos. Naruto só foi liberado por causa disso, porque eu e Chiyo estávamos certas de que Kyuubi jamais se manifestaria. Até que tudo mudou, até que ele foi mais uma vez infectado e essa nova dose do vírus causou o acúmulo que o levou ao coma, enquanto Kyuubi encubava e vírus lutava contra vírus pelo corpo de Naruto. Demorou para Kyuubi entender que estava lutando contra si mesmo, e agora ele está se revelando.

- O que vai acontecer? – Haku perguntou se abraçando a Gaara e tocando o vidro também, os olhos cor de chocolate focados em Naruto, tão pequeno e indefeso ao que acontecia dentro dele. Memórias quase apagadas retornavam, lembrava de olhar Naruto no quarto ao lado do dele, isolado dele, sozinho, mesmo depois dele mesmo começar a receber visitas. Lembranças de Naruto rindo quando finalmente tinha conseguido chegar a ele e a sensação de finalmente pertencer a algum lugar, de ser realmente importante para alguém, de ser novamente amado.

- Kyuubi é diferente de todos os demais vírus – Tsunade falou o que sabia – está atacando todo o sistema de Naruto, seus hormônios principalmente.

- Não entendo – Madara falou baixo, rancoroso e possivelmente homicida.

- Naruto vai, provavelmente, acordar nas próximas quarenta e oito horas – Tsunade falou olhando Madara enquanto pegava um dossiê sobre a mesa e colocava nas mãos dele, ele tinha o direito de saber – mas o que vai acordar não será Naruto, pelo menos não o Naruto que conhecemos, Kyuubi estará falando por ele.

- Shukaku era um vírus que fazia o contaminado desejar matar – Gaara falou baixo, seus olhos viciosamente furiosos sobre Tsunade – como o tanuki de areia, sem planejamento, sem estratégia, sem motivo que não extinguir toda a vida entorno. Foi isso que você e Chiyo-obaa-sama disseram a Yashamaru, o que ele me ensinou. Resquícios daquilo ainda se mantêm em mim, mesmo que eu fosse pouco mais do que um bebê na época.

- Sanbi no Kappa era um vírus de defesa, que me fazia quase invencível – Haku falou amargamente – mesmo assim, esses vírus estavam nos matando, drenando nossas vidas. Todos os demais morreram, apenas nós três sobrevivemos.

- Eu sei – Tsunade falou áspera e então deu as costas a Haku e Gaara, apertando com os dedos a base do nariz, tentando se controlar. Quando voltou a falar, sua voz estava mais macia – eu sei. Eu recordo tudo, por isso estou com medo. A resposta estava no sangue de Naruto, no próprio Kyuubi, que ao entrar no sistema de vocês foi se unindo aos vírus que tinham e se destruindo junto com eles. Não há mais resquícios do vírus dentro de nenhum de vocês, nem dos antigos, nem de Kyuubi.

- O que vai acordar? – Sasuke perguntou confuso, tentando ler o dossiê por sobre o ombro de Madara e registrando apenas algumas palavras, todas elas o fazia tremer de medo e pensar em matar quem quer que tivesse feito isso com seu Gaara – o que vai acordar junto com Naruto? Gaara falou do vírus que possuía, Haku do dele.

- Cada vírus que analisamos tinha como característica a utilidade de batalha dos bijuus que lhe deram nome – Tsunade falou tentando controlar seu humor com a respiração e falhando – para o Ichibi a vontade de matar, para o Nibi a atração pela eletricidade, foi por isso que Yugito Nii não resistiu, ela constantemente estava mexendo nas tomadas do quarto em que estava, quase matou dois médicos da equipe eletrocutados.

- Nibi no Nekomata – Itachi falou pausadamente, olhando Gaara cuidadosamente, não o julgando, mas sabendo o que seu irmãozinho deveria estar sentindo agora, e odiando o fato de conhecer alguém que fora vítima daquele tipo de crueldade – o gato fantasma que diziam dominar o trovão.

- Exatamente – Tsunade suspirou – Haku tinha sua quase invencibilidade, além da fascinação por água. Era muito difícil tirar sangue para analise, quase impossível quando finalmente testamos o sangue de Naruto como vacina. Todos eles tinham os "dons" das bijuus. O que nos leva a Kyuubi.

- O demônio raposa – Madara falou sem faltar à ironia da semelhança que Naruto tivera, desde o acidente que matara Minato, com uma raposa – capaz de causar tsunamis com apenas um movimento de suas caldas. O maior de todos os demônios, o fermentador da guerra e da discórdia.

- Como? – Gaara perguntou e sua voz estava monótona, esperando a má notícia – como acredita que Kyuubi vá se manifestar? Ele será como eu, que mordia com minha boca quase sem dentes a todos que se aproximavam? Será como Killer Bee, que amava a acupuntura nos médicos? Ou será pior do que todos nós juntos?

- Lembrem-se que Kyuubi era um kitsune, o maior de todos eles, mas um kitsune – Tsunade suspirou – Naruto será, pelo que já prevejo em seus testes, um sedutor. Seus níveis hormonais estão extremamente altos, proibi a entrada de qualquer membro masculino da equipe lá e troquei todas as senhas de acesso. Só eu posso liberar a entrada de alguém, os feromônios dele já estão contaminando todo o quarto e crescendo em níveis jamais vistos em seres humanos.

- Mas isso não é uma arma – Madara falou terminando de ler o dossiê e o passando para Sasuke, que o pegou rapidamente, começando a realmente ler e agora era Neji quem lia sobre seu ombro, por isso trocou um olhar com o amigo, indicando que podiam ler juntos.

- Não? – Tsunade sorriu amargamente – pense, Madara, na história sempre há aqueles que cobiçam, que desejam algo ou que se sentem feridos por perder algo. Imagine alguém com a aparência de Naruto, que nasceu mostrando a beldade que seria, que além de beleza possuísse um cheiro que instintivamente o faria lutar por ele, desejar copular com ele. Imagine um amante não apenas lindo como sempre disposto, extremamente atraente e sedutor, como se o próprio ar entorno dele fosse um afrodisíaco. E imagine que como um animal no cio, ele não reconhecesse nenhum sentimento além do desejo de copular com o mais forte dentre os machos entorno dele, sem qualquer sentimento de lealdade ou honra. Você mataria por ele, mataria qualquer um que tentasse tocá-lo, você lutaria para mantê-lo apenas seu, ou para roubá-lo de quem o estivesse possuindo. Tal como Helena, ele destruiria Troia onde estivesse.

- Então, quando Naruto acordar...- Gaara não conseguia continuar a falar.

- Não terá nenhum sentimento ou moral que o restrinja no sexo – Tsunade falou revoltada novamente – ao contrário, desejara ardentemente ter sexo, e é isso que irá debilitá-lo. O corpo humano não pode controlar tanto esforço, o coração dele vai enfraquecer antes de tudo mais, seus órgãos ficarão privados de sangue por causa das subseqüentes ereções, fora os danos intestinais. Ele não terá nenhum desejo que não transar, sentira fome e não vai se alimentar, terá sede e não vai comer. Foi isso que aconteceu com todos vocês, mas na época, eram pequenos demais para lutar contra as sondas naso-gástricas ou nutrição venosa. Por isso que dos mais velhos apenas Haku resistiu sem ficar desnutrido ou desidratado, e isso porque Zabuza forçava comida na boca dele enquanto ele desejava apenas beber água. Gaara ficou amarrado quase todo o tempo para que não arrancasse o soro e sondas. Quando Naruto acordar, nenhuma sonda ficará nele, ele irá arrancar tudo, por isso estou super-nutrindo ele agora, para que ele tenha mais reservas quando acordar.

- Zabuza não forçava comida em mim – Haku falou tendo mais um fash de memória – ele me subornava. Se eu comesse, ele me dava água, eu queria a água, brincar nela, ficar nela, bebê-la.

- Sim – Tsunade falou se voltando para Haku – o que sugere, que nos enviemos alguém que desejara ardentemente transar com Naruto o subornar com sexo em troca de que ele coma? E quem você enviaria? Madara, que é pai de Naruto e que seria destruído quando compreendesse que tinha transado com o próprio filho? Neji? Sasuke? Você ou Gaara?

- Eu – Itachi falou baixo e Madara se voltou para ele com os dentes a mostra enquanto silvava furiosamente, Itachi porem o ignorou enquanto encarava Tsunade – eu poderia facilmente subornar Naruto e negar-lhe.

Tsunade riu dele e então tocou em um botão, abrindo a ventilação do quarto onde Naruto estava para aquela área de observação. O cheiro que entrou fez com que todos os homens presentes gemessem instintivamente antes de Tsunade fechar novamente a ventilação.

- Esse é o cheiro de Naruto agora – Tsunade riu sem humor – e está apenas começando. Conseguiria não desejar transar com ele? Só o cheiro dele faria com que qualquer um de vocês desejasse ardentemente se enterrar no corpo dele. Fora o comportamento dele, ele acordará como um animal no cio, um animal que pode se masturbar e seduzir. Imagine agora esse cheiro unido ao estimulo visual e me diga que você resistiria.

- Homens, só afeta homens? – Gaara perguntou curioso.

- Não, mas afeta muito mais os homens – Tsunade falou calmamente, já pensara naquilo também – fora que Naruto provavelmente atacaria qualquer mulher que entrasse lá. Ele seduziria os homens, mas agrediria as mulheres. Fêmeas normalmente convivem pacificamente com as demais quando estão no cio. É até normal que várias fêmeas de uma mesma espécie entrem no cio quando andam em bando, mas não estamos falando de uma fêmea, Naruto ainda é um homem, e todos os homens têm o instinto de lutar contra os adversários quando farejam o cio em si próprios e nos parceiros de sua espécie. Basicamente, Naruto veria como concorrência toda e qualquer fêmea que entrar naquele quarto, fora que provavelmente a mulher em questão sairia tão contaminada com o cheiro dele que acabaria sendo estuprada assim que saísse de lá.

- Por quê? – Neji perguntou confuso.

- A pele das mulheres absorve mais rapidamente os cheiros do ambiente, fora que o organismo delas reage mais rapidamente aos estímulos externos – Madara falou calmamente – provavelmente entrariam no período fértil um ou dois dias depois que fossem expostas ao cheiro de Naruto, ficando grávida, por isso o extinto de agredir e possivelmente matar uma mulher, porque ela estaria o impedindo de conseguir o macho mais forte possível.

- E os trajes? – Haku perguntou esperançoso.

- Filtram o ar, impedindo que o ocupante seja exposto a vírus de contaminação aérea, mas não impedem cheiros – Tsunade suspirou – e mesmo que não sejam tão afetados pelo cheiro, e ele ainda está abaixo pela minha projeção, não resistiria ao estimulo visual. Qualquer homem acabaria tirando o traje e se instalando com Naruto ali.

- O que vamos fazer? – Madara perguntou com os dentes trincados de ódio.

- Ainda não sei – Tsunade falou – estou esperando Chiyo chegar para me auxiliar nas pesquisas. Vamos nos dedicar a encontrar uma cura, ainda mais agora que temos mais dados sobre Kyuubi, já que ela finalmente se revelou. Vamos tentar encontrar uma cura. E quando a encontrarmos, e só então, vou permitir que alguém entre ali com a cura para ministrar em Naruto.

- Só quando encontrar uma cura – Madara falou como que para si mesmo – e quem você escolheria?

- Itachi – Tsunade falou séria e Madara olhou com raiva para o sobrinho – entenda, Madara, e todos os demais. Itachi é o único dentre os homens que chegarão que tem os pré-requisitos para ir lá.

- Por quê? – Sasuke perguntou furioso, pensando em Naruto sozinho e sem controle com seu irmão. Seus piores pesadelos virando realidade e possivelmente bem diante de seus olhos.

- Além de inteligente – Tsunade não tirou os olhos dos de Madara, que faziam a mesma pergunta que Sasuke – é o único que não está afetivamente envolvido com ninguém no momento. Não estou brincando, qualquer homem que entrar lá vai transar com Naruto, de um jeito ou de outro, e prefiro não ter danos emocionais graves para reparar depois. Pense Madara, pense em como você se sentiria ao encontrar que transou com seu filho, ou que Nagato transou com seu filho? Como Sasori se sentiria, como Deidara? Quem sugeriria? Zabuza, Yashamaru, Kisame? Zetsu talvez? Em quem você confiaria?

- Ninguém – Madara rosnou – não quero ninguém lá com ele.

- Nem eu – Tsunade gritou furiosa agora – acha que eu quero isso? Que eu quero ver meu gaki violado? Que eu quero presenciar Naruto sem controle transando como um coelho? Eu não quero, mas eu tenho que pensar em todas as possibilidades e se algo assim pode fazer com que ele se cure, com que essa merda desapareça sem levar a vida dele junto, eu farei! Se eu pudesse, eu mesma entraria lá, mesmo que ele me matasse. O problema é que ele não vai permitir que nenhuma mulher se aproxime dele e não quero ter que tratar com os traumas dele por ter transado com um de seus amigos ou parentes, ou com uma criança. Quer isso? Consegue imaginar como ele se sentiria? Kyuubi afeta o comportamento dele, mas não a memória, não se ela for como as demais. Gaara só parou de chorar quando qualquer um dos agredidos por ele se aproximava depois que foi colocado junto de Naruto, e ainda assim ele choramingava até Naruto o consolar.

- Eu lembro – Haku sussurrou baixando os olhos – eu lembro de Naruto afagando Gaara, e lembro de não conseguir ver água depois...lembro de Naruto me oferecendo a mamadeira dele, e de eu aceitar.

- Vocês se tornaram completamente dependentes dele – Tsunade suspirou controlando novamente seu gênio – só comiam se ele comia, e do que ele comia, só aceitavam beber o que ele bebia, da mamadeira dele. Dormiam quando ele dormia, acordavam quando ele acordava e se mantinham o tempo todo perto dele, chegando a chorar e se debater sempre que eram separados dele. Não demorou muito para começarmos a banhar os três juntos, alimentar os três juntos, eram sincronizados totalmente com Naruto.

- Esse vírus – Neji perguntou – Kyuubi, como ele é transmitido?

- Não é – Tsunade suspirou – todos os demais podiam ser transmitidos através de secreções, como a hepatite e HIV. Eram armas biológicas para extermínio de massas, sua função era matar o máximo possível entorno deles. Kyuubi não, Kyuubi foi projetada para não ser transmitida para outros hospedeiros, foi projetada para estimular os outros a se matarem ou matar pelo portador do vírus. A única forma de contágio de Kyuubi é através do sangue de Naruto.

- Então pelo sexo...- Neji não terminou a sentença, não conseguia. Estava enojado com o que lera ali, com o que seu Haku havia suportado e o gelo que sentia em seu estomago por pensar que Haku quase não sobrevivera, por apenas pensar que poderia jamais ter conhecido seu Haku.

- Sim, pode acontecer – Tsunade falou calmamente – mas somente se o exposto estiver realmente cortado, uma ferida recente, em contato com sangue fresco de Naruto. Kyuubi é sensível a temperatura, qualquer variação de temperatura abaixo de vinte graus o mata.

- Podemos...- Sasuke não terminou de falar.

- Colocar Naruto em estado hipotérmico? – Tsunade completou por Sasuke – podemos, se desejarmos matá-lo. O sangue dele começaria a coagular nas veias, o frio externo deveria ser intenso, tão intenso que ele morreria ou perderia as extremidades. Salvamos Naruto, mas ele perde seus membros, nariz e orelhas. Que feliz ele será com um possível retardo, ou vegetativo, não?

- Tsunade – Madara repreendeu.

- Desculpe – Tsunade suspirou lutando contra seu gênio – eu pensei nisso também, e sou médica, Sasuke não é, apenas pensou no mais óbvio e fácil, mas que infelizmente é inviável.

- Então nossa única esperança é que você e Chiyo-obaa-sama encontrem uma possível cura, que teria que ser testada no próprio Naruto – Gaara falou baixo, rancoroso – e que alguém ai fora o contaminou novamente, com mais uma dose dessa merda. Alguém ai fora tem acesso a Kyuubi, e possivelmente aos demais vírus.

- Alguém? – Tsunade perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha – quem tentou matar Naruto hoje? Quem tinha se encontrado com ele, por acaso, no dia em que ele entrou em coma?

- Aquele merda – Sasuke sussurrou rancoroso, pegando seu celular e digitando uma mensagem.

- Exatamente – Tsunade rosnou amarga – aquele maldito filho de uma cadela sarnenta. Eu não tenho como provar, nenhum dos bastardos que tiraram as máquinas de Naruto, ou o maldito que estava tentando matá-lo sufocado abriram o bico ainda, mas vão falar, logo estarão cantando como canários. Morino Ibiki e Mitarashi Anko estão com eles agora, Nagato está pagando pelo melhor. E quando eles começarem a cantar, será o nome do desgraçado que esbarrou em Naruto na galeria de Gaara, um lugar onde ele jamais foi, nem mesmo quando seu filho estava expondo ali.

- Espere – Sasuke pediu olhando Gaara – colocou o nome da galeria de Shukaku por causa do vírus que quase o matou?

- Não me matou, me fez mais forte – Gaara falou rapidamente, mas estava corando, o que dizia a Sasuke que ele fizera isso para jamais esquecer de seu passado – e me deixou ainda mais unido a Naruto e Haku. Eu não lembro, não tenho nenhuma memória da época, Yashamaru me disse tudo que eu sei sobre isso, nenhum de nós lembrava, nem Haku. Acho que ele só lembrou ao entrar aqui.

Haku concordou com a cabeça, estava lembrando desde que tinham estacionado do lado de fora do prédio, antigas lembranças voltavam, mais instintivas e emocionais do que visuais e quase todas elas eram boas, eram de Naruto, de Gaara, de Zabuza.

- Eu odeio o homem que deveria ser meu pai, eu sempre o odiei e enquanto ele viveu, eu desejei matá-lo. Minhas primeiras recordações são de odiá-lo, de odiar Kankuro e Temari por me culparem pela morte de nossa mãe e pela prisão dele – Gaara falou baixo, rancoroso e então sua voz mudou completamente, quente pela emoção – e de Naruto, do sorriso de Naruto, de Haku e Yashamaru, até mesmo de Zabuza. Todo o ódio que eu sentia por ele era nada perto do amor que eu tinha por Naruto, por minha família. Esse vírus fez com que os elos entre nós se tornassem apenas mais estreitos, mas eu quase morri, eu entendo isso, entendo que seis crianças morreram para apenas três sobreviverem. Shukaku foi à forma de sempre me lembrar disso.

- Foi Naruto quem sugeriu – Haku falou timidamente – Gaara queria um nome forte, Naruto sugeriu Shukaku, é um nome forte, exótico e misterioso, como Gaara desejava para a galeria que deseja abrir desde pequeno.

- Irônico, mas compreensível – Madara falou e Sasuke se moveu, abraçando Gaara, Neji fazia o mesmo com Haku, ambos sentiam dentro de si a dor pela possibilidade de terem perdido aqueles que amavam antes mesmo de conhecê-los. E ambos estavam prontos para vingar seus amados por toda a dor que tinham enfrentado, por todo o perigo a que tinham sido submetidos.

- Para quem você mandou aquela mensagem? – Gaara perguntou baixo.

Sasuke apenas deu um sorriso macabro, o que fez Madara se sentir orgulhoso do sobrinho e do plano relâmpago que ele colocara em andamento, seja ele qual fosse, acabaria com a morte de Danzou, isso tinha certeza.

- Digamos apenas que o maldito filho de uma cadela sarnenta, como Tsunade tão precisamente colocou, terá uma morte muito mais piedosa e rápida do que merece – Sasuke falou beijando o queixo de Gaara, a reação que o cheiro de Naruto causara ainda estava em seu sistema, ainda mais estimulado pela proximidade de Gaara – e que será impossível detectar o homicídio.

Tsunade arregalou os olhos enquanto Madara ria morbidamente excitado, ambos já tinham entendido como o culpado pela condição de Naruto morreria, e possivelmente quem executaria o crime.

**Naru-chan**

Menma parou o carro e encarou seu amante preocupado, mas Sai apenas lhe sorriu cheio de coragem antes de lhe beijar os lábios e entrar na grande mansão. Acenou com a cabeça para alguns dos seguranças que viviam para proteger o homem que o criara, que praticamente criara todos eles ali. Era apenas um dos poucos que tinha conseguido fugir dali e se tornar público ou desinteressante demais para ser punido pela deserção.

Sua vida ali não tinha sido um inferno, não tinha sido porque na maior parte do tempo não tinha nenhum sentimento. Começara aos cinco ou seis anos, quando seu "irmão" mais velho morrera de uma doença estranha, uma doença que agora começava a compreender. Todo o seu mundo era seu irmão, seu aniki e ele era tudo que importava, somente sua presença bastava para que estivesse feliz, fosse onde fosse, mesmo no inferno. Quando seu aniki morrera depois de uma longa enfermidade, ele trancara todas as emoções dentro de seu coração, junto com as memórias do rosto dele e jogara a chave fora. Se tornara a marionete perfeita para Danzou, tanto que fora formalmente adotado por ele, mas jamais considerado digno de seus segredos, entendia agora.

Danzou tentara conquistar sua lealdade, mas lealdade era um sentimento e ele não possuía nenhum até conhecer Naruto na faculdade. O loiro o atraíra desde o início, sua personalidade, sua aparência, tudo em Naruto o fazia desejar se aproximar e com Naruto reaprendera a sentir, fora doloroso e confuso no início, e então Naruto se tornara seu amante.

Aqueles tinham sido dias incríveis, aprendera muito nos dois anos que tivera o privilégio de estar com Naruto, se tornara novamente um ser humano, recuperara não apenas os sentimentos esquecidos como recordara o rosto de seu aniki, mas não notara o óbvio, o que Naruto acabara por notar ao fazer o nu deles. Naruto e seu aniki eram muito parecidos fisionomicamente, e no temperamento também eram parecidos. Como Naruto, seu aniki também tinha um sorriso capaz de iluminar as mais negras trevas.

Sofrera como um cão quando Naruto terminara com ele, quando Naruto o fizera entender que o que os ligava não era amor de verdade. Lutara contra aquilo no início, lutara ardentemente para manter Naruto ao seu lado, temendo perder o loiro, temendo perder os resquícios de seu aniki que via no loiro. Somente quando começara a sair com Menma é que percebera que tinha sido injusto com Naruto, que havia o usado e que o loiro sempre estivera certo.

Tinha começado a namorar Menma e então Naruto entrara em coma, saindo de sua vida, deixando-o desolado e culpado, pelo menos até a primeira visita de Naruto. Jamais esqueceria o terror que sentira ao ver o loiro quase transparente parado perto dele em seu ateliê. Estava comendo um sanduiche, deixando as cascas e Naruto parecia rir dele, como sempre fazia diante de sua estranha mania. Ficara lívido e começara a tremer e chorar, pensando que Naruto estava ali para se despedir. Precisara de muito tempo para entender que Naruto não estava partindo, apenas visitando. Depois disso entendera que Naruto visitava os amigos, mas apenas aqueles que tinham recebido os nus de Naruto conseguiam vê-lo, e descobrira sozinho como daquilo podia acontecer.

Ninguém além dele sabia que Naruto fazia algumas de suas tintas, alguns de seus tons únicos eram produzidos por ele, apenas para seu uso, da maneira que os antigos mestres faziam. Demorava mais, mas o resultado eram as cores vibrantes e inusitadas que Naruto usava em seus quadros. Demorara, mas compreendera que apenas aqueles ligados ao sangue de Naruto o viam, não apenas os parentes de sangue do loiro, mas aqueles que tinham recebido os nus, que tinham se reconhecido na reprodução de Naruto, sem saber que todos os ocres usados nos quadros eram compostos por uma tinta feita do sangue do loiro.

Descobrira também que Haku e Gaara podiam não apenas ver Naruto, mas tocá-lo em alguns momentos, e o mesmo se dava a seus amantes, quando acompanhados por um deles. Por isso questionara Nagato diretamente e em vez do ruivo o olhar como se fosse louco, apenas o olhara como se pensasse que iria o acusar de ser louco, na mesma hora descobrira que Nagato podia ver Naruto, e que podia tocá-lo em alguns momentos. Nagato tinha o sangue de Naruto, e embora ele aparecesse muito esporadicamente no passado, mais agora que Nagato estava com Madara, o ruivo quase sempre soubera sobre as "visitas" de Naruto aos familiares, mas não soubera sobre as "visitas" de Naruto aos amigos.

Essas memórias lhe davam ainda mais confiança para realizar o que fora fazer ali, por isso avançou decidido. Encontrou Danzou em seu escritório, já o esperando. Sabia que Danzou fora informado de sua chegada quando o carro entrara naquela rua, o homem era completamente paranóico quanto a sua segurança, e sabendo o que sabia agora, pensava que ele estava mais do que certo.

- O que veio fazer aqui, Sai? – Danzou perguntou com aquele tom petulante que Sai aprendera a odiar – sei que não resolveu reconhecer seus erros, seu animalzinho de estimação está do lado de fora dessa casa.

- Menma, o nome dele é Menma – Sai falou monotonamente, escondendo com perfeição seus sentimentos e motivações. Daria a Danzou o que ele criara.

- Como se eu me importasse – Danzou falou sem se importar nem um pouco com o nome do atual amante de Sai – me diga, o que quer?

- Estou aqui para dizer que nunca mais vamos nos ver – Sai falou calmamente, sem qualquer emoção, apenas um sorriso tão falso e inexpressivo que faria qualquer um doente, inclusive Danzou – estou aqui para lhe dizer que fique longe de mim e dos meus, ou eu acabarei por lutar contra você com as armas que tenho.

- Não me ameace menino – Danzou se ergueu, como Sai previa que ele faria e então Sai o tocou no pescoço, o puxando para perto enquanto os olhos de Danzou se arregalavam pelo ato inusitado.

- Não é uma ameaça – Sai falou baixo, notando o movimento de um dos protetores de Danzou por sua visão periférica, mas já fizera o que fora fazer ali – você, melhor do que ninguém, deve saber com quem está lidando, velho.

Danzou ficou vermelho de tão furioso e Sai deu mais um de seus sorrisos falsos antes de tirar a mão de Danzou, que levou sua própria mão ao pescoço, enojado por ter sido tocado por Sai. Ninguém notou a mão de Sai ir diretamente para o bolso do mesmo.

- Sayonara, Danzou – Sai falou dando as costas a Danzou e começando a sair – que a morte lhe encontre rápido, não há lugar no mundo para lixo como você.

Danzou arregalou os olhos enquanto Sai partia, os protetores nada fizeram para impedi-lo e então sentiu uma dormência no braço esquerdo, seguida por uma dor muito forte no peito. Seu corpo caiu sem forças na cadeira em que estivera sentado até Sai o enfurecer e sem conseguir formar as palavras, seu mundo ficou negro. Estava na escuridão, apenas com a dor intensa o acompanhava. Sabia que a dor agora era sua melhor amiga, que quando a dor partisse ele deixaria de existir. Estava morrendo, não, já estava morto. Sai o matara.

Sai saiu da casa andando calmamente até o carro, entrando e sentando ao lado de seu amante, lhe dando um beijo e falando com um sorriso verdadeiro.

- Ele não faz mais parte de nossas vidas, tesão – Sai falou sorrindo enquanto Menma suspirava pesadamente e ligava novamente o carro, arrancando com ele e seguindo pela rua.

Sai pegou então seu celular e liberou o teclado, vendo a última mensagem que recebera. "Seu irmão foi morto por um vírus, Naruto foi infectado por um desse vírus criados com a ajuda de Danzou. Já sabe o que fazer, Uchiha Sasuke". Sorrindo novamente, um sorriso completamente cruel, digitou a mensagem que lhe daria acesso ao lugar onde Naruto estava agora. Sabia que aquela mensagem era verdadeira, Sasuke jamais mentiria, Sasuke ou Gaara jamais tinham sabido sobre seu irmão, Naruto jamais revelara aquilo, era um segredo de Sai e Naruto sabia proteger os segredos alheios. Sem pressa, digitou: "Serviço feito, sem vestígios, aguardo endereço, Sai".

Emitiu a mensagem e não se espantou quando pouco depois recebeu uma nova mensagem, apenas riu, lendo em voz alta para que Menma soubesse para onde deveriam ir. Sabia que estavam indo enfrentar a verdade, e ela quase sempre machucava mais do que a mentira, mas Naruto o ensinara a ser forte, e Menma o manteria são. Fosse o que fosse que encontrasse, sabia que jamais se arrependeria de ter matado Danzou, ou melhor, ter injetado em sua corrente sanguínea o cloreto de potássio que causaria a parada cardíaca que ele deveria estar tendo nesse momento. Não havia salvação para Danzou e não haveriam resquícios da droga para provar que ele fora assassinado. Pareceria que Danzou, de tão furioso, acabara enfartando sozinho, por isso irritara o homem, e por isso o tocara. Ninguém vira, ninguém percebera, tinha finalmente se tornado o que Danzou desejara formá-lo, um assassino silencioso que não deixava marcas de sua passagem. A ironia de tudo isso é que a primeira e única vez que usasse essa habilidade fosse com o próprio Danzou, mas ele merecia. O que o maldito não merecia era morrer tão rapidamente.

**Naru-chan**

Chiyo olhou pela janela do jato particular de Uchiha Madara sem ver a paisagem lá fora, o longo deserto se rendendo finalmente a floresta que demarcava as fronteiras entre os dois países, Vento e Fogo. Nascera e crescera em época de guerra entre as duas nações, fora instruída na guerra, se tornando uma pesquisadora médica, não uma curandeira como Senju Tsunade, mas uma assassina. Mas jamais, nunca mesmo, pensara em usar crianças para experimentos, jamais sacrificara vidas inocentes. Durante todos os seus anos como pesquisadora de armas biológicas, usara, quando necessário teste humano, prisioneiros perpétuos que tinham concordado em participar das pesquisas em prol de instalações ou tratamento melhor na prisão ou pensões e regalias para suas famílias.

Por isso, ao ter recebido a ligação de Yashamaru, quase chorara de frustração. Já estava aposentada na época, sua época passara, a paz estava firme, quase esquecera que o mal nunca dorme e que os fermentadores de guerra continuavam existindo por ai, escondidos com máscaras de homens normais. No mesmo instante vestira novamente a profissão de pesquisadora e se dedicara a tratar os pequenos. Começara com Gaara e Naruto, os meninos tão doces, crianças delicadas e lindas, usadas pelo pai de Gaara naquela perfídia. Odiara o homem com paixão desde então, e usara todo seu poder e influência para colocá-lo na prisão e fazer da vida dele um inferno lá dentro.

Fizera todo o possível na época e então Haku chegara, e Yugito, tão fragilizados e doentes como os dois primeiros meninos que começara a analisar. Fora então que percebera que aquilo era muito maior do que poderia imaginar, do que poderia agarrar. Não precisavam apenas de uma pesquisadora, precisavam de uma curadora e da melhor que existia, por isso intervirá e conseguira Senju Tsunade.

A mulher, sua opositora ferrenha, tinha se tornado sua grande aliada naquela batalha, enquanto outras três crianças chegavam a eles, já em Konoha, a mulher lutava ao seu lado para manter as nove crianças vivas, para curá-las enquanto tentavam entender os vírus com que tinham lhes contaminado.

Quando Tsunade sugerira que a cura podia estar no sangue de Uzumaki Naruto, único dos nove que não desenvolvera o vírus, pensara que ela estava louca, mas fizera os testes e vira que podia ser a única salvação de oito deles. Pena que quando finalmente tinham notado isso, seis daquelas crianças estavam fragilizadas demais para sobreviver. A cura era tão devastadora quanto à doença, fora o que concluíra, mas antes de morrerem, todos eles estavam curados e suas mortes jamais seriam esquecidas por nenhum dos membros das equipes de cura e pesquisa. Mas ficara arrasada por perder seis crianças, seis inocentes anjos que morreram pela cobiça e ganância de homens que desejavam lucrar com a guerra, com a morte de mais e mais inocentes.

Durante um ano, mantivera aquelas crianças em isolamento, um ano roubado de suas breves e frágeis vidas, para que apenas três crianças pudessem sair para contemplar o sol, para sentir o vento livre no rosto. Passara mais um ano analisando ao lado da equipe todo o material conseguido, todos os dados gerados naquele ano, e então escondera material para sua própria análise e pesquisa. Quando voltara a Suna, não voltara à aposentadoria, reabrira seu laboratório pessoal em casa e se pusera a trabalhar. Um dia Kyuubi voltaria, ela sabia que voltaria, um dia haveria um desequilíbrio ou uma nova contaminação e estaria pronta.

Não pesquisara apenas biologicamente os vírus, pesquisara a fundo, viajando para muitos lugares enquanto colhia toda a informação possível sobre o culto dos Nove Bijuus, relatos sobre o Rikudou Sennin, lendas e mitos de toda a espécie ligados aos demônios ou youkais. E agora, com quase noventa anos, estava mais uma vez seguindo para Konoha, mais uma vez com sua mala de amostras roubadas presa seguramente contra seu peito, guardando ali o material que poderia curar Uzumaki Naruto.

Haveria uma luta, pensou, uma luta extremosa, e talvez o menino jamais voltasse a ser a criança alegre e luminosa que tinha sido, somente os deuses sabiam quais as conseqüências daquilo para Naruto, sabia que todos os tocados por uma das bijuus tinham se tornado diferentes depois da contaminação e cura. E Naruto era um menino tão especial, tinha até mesmo conseguido romper a grossa couraça que seu neto Sasori possuía e conquistado o coração dele, extraindo, tal qual Deidara, o melhor de Sasori e o fazendo mostrar isso. Seu neto, que perdera os pais e a perna em um atentado terrorista em Suna, que tinha se fechado e se afastado de tudo, que só mostrara ainda possuir ter sentimentos reais ao conhecer Deidara, e mesmo assim jamais o tocava ou notava em público. Só vira o neto sorrir novamente com Naruto, notara que a forma com que Sasori tratava Deidara tinha se tornado mais carinhosa, mais consciente da presença do amante e dos demais. E havia visto seu neto procurar contato com outro ser humano, um ser por quem não sentia desejo sexual, quando Naruto estava por perto, ao interagir com o loiro.

Ela também amava Naruto, tinha sido conquistada pelo sorriso fácil e determinação imbatível dele, que beirava a teimosia cega. Uma criança sempre afetuosa e afável, que virava um demônio quando algum dos seus preciosos era ameaçado ou insultado. Naruto, que nunca lutava por si mesmo, mas iria até as últimas conseqüências por alguém que amava. Uzumaki Naruto, que nascera com o dom de fazer diferença, de cativar, de fazer com que até mesmo o mais fechado e teimoso ser começasse a ver as coisas como ele via, desejar seguir o mesmo caminho que ele e acreditar que ele faria a diferença. E ele fazia, Chiyo sabia e quanto antes convencesse Tsunade a usar a cura que ela fizera, antes esse mesmo Naruto retornaria para eles.

Fechando os olhos e tentando relaxar e descansar agora, sabia que teria muitas horas de tensão e luta pela frente e não era mais uma jovenzinha, era uma velha e não temia ou duvidava disso, não se enganava de forma alguma. Mas mesmo uma velha como ela ainda podia dar um bom caldo, e era exatamente por isso que Akasuna no Chiyo sorria ao adormecer, mais uma vez, iria botar para quebrar em Konoha e dessa vez, seria ela a rir por último e não Senju Tsunade, aquela menina levada e petulante. Podia estar velha, seus ossos podiam doer e não era mais tão rápida e resistente quanto antes, adoraria ainda ter a juventude de seus cinqüenta anos como Tsunade, mas os anos de experiência e dedicação que tinha a mais se mostrariam agora e aquela mocinha teria que reconhecer sua grandeza.

Doces sonhos embalados pelos rostos sorridentes dos que lhe eram preciosos a embalaram naquela viajem até Naruto. Ao seu lado, seu irmãozinho sorria de lado, notando que ela finalmente adormecera.

- Não deveria drogá-la, Ebisou-ojii-sama – Yashamaru falou carinhosamente e Ebisou lhe mostrou travessamente à língua, fazendo Zabuza rir baixinho de sua atitude infantil.

- A nee-chan não vai descansar um minuto que seja até que aquele impertinente esteja novamente em pé – Ebisou falou trocista, adorava Naruto, e adorava mais ainda participar das partidas e travessuras junto ao loiro, que era um verdadeiro mestre de brincadeiras – ela queria dormir agora, mas esqueceu que nunca consegue dormir em viagens. Nunca conseguiu, nem mesmo quando era uma menininha como Naru-chan.

Yashamaru suspirou, Ebisou e Chiyo tinham aquela mania, de chamar todos eles de crianças. Ele mesmo, até Zabuza, eram sempre meninos, rapazes, nunca homens diante dos olhos daqueles dois, ou dos anos que possuíam. Mas sabia que Ebisou sentia falta dos meninos, não apenas Gaara, Naruto e Haku, que tinham ajudado a criar depois que os três tiveram alta na infância. Temari e Kankuro também tinham partido para Konoha, eles tinham vindo até a casa de Yashamaru já adolescentes, tinham sido criados por um apartidário do pai deles, e tinham descoberto todos os crimes de seu pai e a culpa do mesmo na morte da mãe deles pouco antes de correrem para a casa de Yashamaru. Baki, o tutor dos dois, chegara pouco depois, procurando os protegidos e os encontrado ajoelhados junto a Gaara, que os olhava com indiferença, tentando ignorá-los completamente.

Baki se preocupava, a fama de Gaara de delinqüente havia chego aos seus ouvidos, todos em Suna sabiam que Sabaku no Gaara jamais aceitava desaforo e era desapiedado para com aqueles que o tinham insultado, ou pior, a Naruto. Kankuro e Temari tinham feito isso, tinham desdenhado de Gaara, pensando que ele era o culpado pela morte da mãe e prisão do pai, tinham desprezado o irmão menor e ridicularizado os "irmãos" dele, Naruto e Haku. Baki sempre conseguira manter os dois afastados de Gaara e sua ira depois que Gaara crescera, e agora seus protegidos estavam à mercê de Gaara, quase desejosos de sua punição.

Yashamaru e Ebisou estavam tentando controlar a situação quando Naruto chegara da escola, mais tarde por causa de uma detenção, Naruto quase sempre tinha detenções na escola, não parava quieto e sempre aprontava alguma, só não o expulsavam por que ninguém saia ferido, por suas notas serem altas e por ele ser adorável e jamais desejar realmente constranger ou prejudicar alguém. A verdade é que todos na escola dos meninos se divertiam com as brincadeiras de Naruto, e que tentavam prever o que ele faria depois, mesmo assim o loiro sempre os surpreendia. Fora que era fato conhecido que Uzumaki Naruto era a única pessoa que conseguia acalmar Sabaku no Gaara.

Bastou Naruto chegar, tratando Kankuro e Temari como se eles sempre tivessem estado ali visitando, que Gaara relaxara um pouco. Demorara mais tempo para perdoar e aceitar os irmãos, jamais negara ou deixara de mostrar que Haku e Naruto estariam sempre em primeiro lugar em seu coração, que seriam sempre seus irmãos mais velhos. Kankuro e Temari tinham aceitado isso, aceitado que seriam sempre "primos" de Gaara, que tinham perdido a oportunidade de se tornarem algo mais próximo do que isso do ruivo, e quando Naruto desejara ir para Konoha terminar seus estudos, com Gaara e Haku o acompanhando prontamente, tinham feito as malas também. A casa tinha ficado vazia, pensou Yashamaru, sem as crianças para fazerem bagunça e barulho, por isso tinha aceitado prontamente quando Ebisou o convidara para morar com ele e Chiyo, Zabuza tinha recebido e aceitado um convite semelhante, e ambos tinham colocado as lindas casas cheias de lembranças para alugar enquanto se instalavam na velha casa dos irmãos Akasuna.

Yashamaru sorria agora ao lembrar que sem crianças para cuidar, tinha se dedicado a reforma da velha casa de Chiyo e Ebisou, e cuidar dos dois anciões que eram como crianças grandes na maior parte do tempo. Baki aparecia de vez em quando, vinha visitar, trazer notícias de Kankuro e Temari ou saber notícias de Haku, Gaara e Naruto.

Tinham se tornado uma família e agora ele e Zabuza estavam juntos, depois de anos flertando um com o outro, ansiando um pelo outro, inseguros demais e temerosos demais da rejeição para tentarem o primeiro movimento.

Entrara em desespero quando Naruto entrara em coma, todos da família em Suna tinham ficado, e Chiyo se escondera em seu laboratório depois de terem chorado juntos. Zabuza sempre estivera lá, o consolando, o acalentando, tentando alegrá-lo. A vida era muito frágil, fora isso que a notícia do coma de Naruto lhe trouxera, por isso acabara vencendo seu medo e convidado Zabuza para ficar em seu quarto, o que fora timidamente aceito pelo homem duro e grande natural de Kiri. Naquela noite, se tornara amante de Zabuza, descobrindo que todos os sonhos loucos que tinha tido nos anos em que fora apaixonado por Zabuza nada eram diante da realidade de ter aquele homem forte e grande entre suas pernas, dominando e sendo dominado por ele.

Sorriu agora, sentindo a mão de Zabuza apertando a sua e lhe olhou para receber um doce beijo nos lábios. Nem em seus mais loucos sonhos tinha imaginado que Zabuza poderia ser doce e delicado, mas era assim, pelo menos com ele. Zabuza o tratava como se fosse algo frágil, não subestimado, mas adorado e amado demais para ser tocado com descaso ou descuido. Amava isso em Zabuza, amava o moreno cada dia mais e era feliz, o único senão, o único pesar em sua vida era a ausência de Naruto e a infeliz notícia que tinham recebido no dia anterior.

- Calma – Zabuza sussurrou de encontro à bochecha de Yashamaru, que mesmo chegando aos quarenta anos se mantinha jovem e viçoso como era aos vinte, quando o conhecera – Naru-chan é forte, e determinado. Logo ele estará bem, acordado e aprontando.

- Sim – Yashamaru falou fervorosamente se apegando aquelas palavras, acreditando nelas de todo o coração e lutando contra o medo por seu menino, por seus meninos. Sabia que Haku e Gaara deveriam estar devastados também, logo os encontraria.

- Venha – Zabuza chamou tirando seu cinto e o erguendo, Ebisou, o velho tratante, fingia dormir também, lhe dando aquela oportunidade.

- Onde? – Yashamaru perguntou confuso, se erguendo e deixando empurrar por Zabuza. E então corou quando o homem abriu a porta do banheiro, um pouco maior do que os banheiros das aeronaves comerciais e o empurrou para dentro, fechando a porta ao entrar também e já abrindo suas calças – Zabuza!

Zabuza riu do tom ultrajado, mas excitado de Yashamaru e colou os lábios ao do amante, deixando suas calças caírem soltas até o chão enquanto trabalhava nas calças de Yashamaru. Amava as calças soltas de Suna, de tecido fino e macio, cuja única serventia era proteger o corpo da areia inclemente que vinha do deserto e manter o corpo o mais ventilado possível diante do calor abrasador do dia. Adorava a sensação de liberdade daquelas calças, e da forma como elas escondiam a parte inferior do corpo de Yashamaru. Fora que caiam deliciosamente pelas pernas magras de seu amante. Mais uma vez agradeceu aos céus por Naruto ter nascido e ser enviado a Suna, o menino jamais conseguira aceitar o uso de roupa de baixo desde que aprendera a usar o pinico, acabando por convencer todos os homens entorno dele de abolirem tal roupagem.

Acariciou com mãos afoitas as nádegas de Yashamaru antes de erguê-lo por elas e o colocou sobre a pia do banheiro minúsculo. Estivera usando aquele banheiro logo que tinham decolado e perceber grande pote de lubrificante com cheiro de sândalo que estava ali, como que convidando o passageiro a se saciar a clássica fantasia de transar no banheiro de uma aeronave. E foi para o grande pote que sua mão foi, disposto a usá-lo da melhor forma possível, assim como relaxar seu amante. Sim, seu desejo era simplesmente altruísta, pensou com ironia enquanto espalhava uma generosa quantidade de lubrificante pelos dedos e ia dilatar o delicioso ânus de Yashamaru. Não sabia o que fizera para merecer um sobrinho como Haku, uma criança tão pura e doce, tão especial. Também não sabia o que fizera para merecer alguém como Yashamaru com seu amor constante e caloroso, mas a vida tinha lhe dado aquilo e ele não era homem de desdenhar. Podia não ter feito nada para merecer o que recebera por sorte ou acaso, mas não desdenharia ou perderia aquilo que tinha conquistado ou ganhado.

- Zabuza – Yashamaru sussurrou de encontro aos lábios apaixonados do amante enquanto o mesmo o dilatava. Apoiou as mãos no peito de Zabuza, tentando afastá-lo um pouco e então os dedos saíram de dentro dele e o pênis grande e grosso de Zabuza entrou, fazendo com que ofegasse enquanto Zabuza usava as mãos para guiar suas pernas entorno da cintura do moreno enquanto empurrava todo o pênis para dentro dele. As mãos agarraram a camisa leve de Zabuza, sentindo a musculatura dura como rocha dos peitorais de Zabuza.

- Shh – Zabuza sussurrou salpicando beijos na face e garganta de Yashamaru, sabendo que ele estava sentindo alguma dor e desconfortável – já vai ficar bom, já vou fazer com que seja bom, meu adorado.

Yashamaru gemeu ao sentir Zabuza sugando seu mamilo por sobre a blusa e então gemeu quando as mãos seguraram a bainha da mesma e ela foi arrancada de seu corpo com um movimento rápido e quase brutal, Zabuza também se retirava de dentro dele e voltava a investir, não com brutalidade ou força, mas lentamente, suavemente, como sempre o amava.

- Meu adorado comissário de bordo – Zabuza falou malicioso, mordiscando o mamilo que tiranizara por sobre a camisa de Yashamaru, que arregalou os olhos enquanto gemia e agarrava-se a Zabuza, enterrando os dedos nos cabelos negros e grossos de seu amante – meu lindo Yashamaru.

Yashamaru mordeu os lábios para não gemer alto enquanto Zabuza começava a se mover realmente, sempre controlando o ritmo para jamais forçá-lo ou feri-lo e então distribuiu seu peso de modo que pudesse mover os quadris, abrindo-se mais para receber Zabuza dentro dele. A cabeça quase batia no espelho atrás dele, e sabia sem precisar ver que Zabuza o olhava com veneração e luxúria nos olhos escuros.

- Tudo para que seu vôo seja perfeito, senhor – Yashamaru sussurrou entre gemidos e Zabuza parou de se mover, erguendo a cabeça com um olhar chocado e excitado para então sorrir e o beijar apaixonadamente antes de voltar a se mover, com mais força, com mais rapidez agora que entendia que estava concordando com a fantasia do moreno.

- Ah, você sempre sabe me fazer voar, meu adorado – Zabuza falou rouco se prendendo a Yashamaru enquanto colava os lábios ao pulso vibrante na garganta dele, absorvendo o cheiro, o gosto, tudo que era seu – vamos voar juntos.

Yashamaru gritou ao sentir sua próstata ser tiranizada pelas investidas de Zabuza, implorando por mais, por tudo que seu corpo ansiava agora, desejando mais do que tudo se fundir aquele corpo forte e definido de guerreiro. Com olhos cegos e unhas cravadas nos ombros largos, ele gozou se prendendo a Zabuza e decolando com ele. Adorava voar com Zabuza, que gemia seu nome enquanto seu corpo o envolvia quase dolorosamente e o forçava a gozar dentro dele.

Suados, trêmulos, mas felizes, eles se beijaram antes de tentar arrumar a bagunça que tinham feito e se vestirem novamente naquele espaço diminuto. Zabuza praticamente o carregara até as poltronas que ocupavam e quando respirou fundo, cansado e pensando em adormecer, viu o rosto de Ebisou virado para eles com um sorriso malicioso de velho pervertido e corou envergonhado.

- Madara é um pervertido – Ebisou informou alegremente – quem mais colocaria lubrificante em um banheiro com isolamento sonoro?

- Isolamento sonoro? – Zabuza perguntou erguendo o braço que separava sua poltrona da de Yashamaru, embora ambas fossem amplas, mais amplas do que as normais, queria envolver o corpo de seu amante e senti-lo descansar e adormecer de encontro ao seu peito, como faziam em casa.

- Sim, menino travesso – Ebisou falou pegando o fone de ouvido e o ligando no aparelho de áudio, iria aproveitar um dos excelentes filmes oferecidos, mas não colocou o fone sobre os ouvidos ainda – embora minha imaginação me diga exatamente o que fizeram lá dentro, nem um único sonzinho para consolar esse velho aqui.

- Ebisou-ojii-sama – Yashamaru sussurrou envergonhado, escondendo o rosto no peito de Zabuza, que ria divertido.

- Ah, a juventude – Ebisou falou travesso antes de colocar os fones e escolher um dos filmes para assistir, deixando que Zabuza consolasse o tímido Zabuza.

**Naru-chan**

**Nota da Li:**

**Obrigado por acompanharem até aqui, espero que estejam apreciando, pois estamos na reta final. Depois de Linhas do Tempo, onde consegui vencer minha aversão patológica a escrever fics longas, voltei à antiga forma de fics curtas, já tinha conseguido provar a mim mesma que conseguiria e quase enlouqueci (mais) no processo!**

**Aos que ficam acompanhando, não se preocupem com atrasos, a fic já está terminada desde a semana passada, só dou uma revisada e posto para vocês.**

**Muito obrigada pelo apoio de todos e,**

**Beijos da Li**


	5. Chapter 5

**Não, eu não possuo Naruto, eu possuo todo o resto do universo, dominando espaço e tempo, mas Naruto não me pertence, ainda...**

**É mais uma das fic da Li, isso é: Yaoi. Se não gosta, não leia, possivelmente haverá relações entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, possivelmente um pervertido Itachi corrompendo um puro e inocente Naru-chan. Por isso, se não curte, não continue.**

**Não escrevo por lucro, meu único ganho é os elogios ou críticas daqueles que comentam ou não, mas que igualmente apreciam o trabalho que realizo, por isso, se não estiver pensando em fazer nenhuma crítica construtiva, não continue. E aqueles que adoram pegar idéias ou partes de fics, mesmo que eu não receba nada por isso, é meu e o uso parcial ou integral de qualquer parte dele é plágio e o pode vir a punir essa infração.**

**É uma fic UA ( Universo Alternativo)**

**Para aqueles que continuam conosco, en joy...**

**Naru-chan**

Madara sentia sua cabeça prestes a explodir, desde que Chiyo chegara, ela e Tsunade não paravam de discutir, algumas vezes aos gritos, sobre o método de cura que Chiyo desenvolvera. Reconhecia os riscos, deuses, tinha lido os dossiês, visto vídeos, tinha conhecimento do terror que seu filho passara e queria, mais do que qualquer coisa, que ele sobrevivesse ileso aquela desgraça, depois queria apenas matar todos os desgraçados que tinham usado seu filho daquela maneira. Sim, ele teria prazer em matá-los, lenta e dolorosamente, ou como Chiyo mesma ofertara, usando os vírus com que eles tinham matado aquelas crianças. Pensar em seu doce filho, pensar na beleza luminosa do doce Naruto ainda criança, uma criança que vira nos vídeos feitos do quarto dele, enquanto esperavam para ver se Kyuubi apenas era mais lenta do que os vírus que infectavam os demais ou se ela não se manifestaria, o olhar desolado quando sozinho, o sorriso triste enquanto contemplava as demais crianças nos outros quartos, o choro pedindo por Gaara.

Seu filho sofrera, muito, sendo uma criança pequena, sendo torturado atrás de respostas para algo que ele não pedira, sendo pesquisado. Por mais carinho e dedicação que Chiyo e Tsunade tivessem, alguns membros das equipes apenas tratavam Naruto como cobaia, como experimento, esquecendo que ele era uma criança, uma pequena e desprotegida criança que já tinha perdido muito.

E agora, esses mesmos membros da equipe falavam como se seu Naruto fosse apenas uma parte de carne, Nagato, que chegara com Chiyo, Yashamaru e Zabuza, tinha quebrado o maxilar do mais exaltado deles depois de ouvir um comentário malicioso da parte do mesmo. Yashamaru, o pacato e delicado Yashamaru, com seu sorriso frágil e belo rosto andrógeno havia quebrado os dedos de uma médica da equipe de Tsunade quando ela recomendara, invejosamente, que deveriam apenas deixar que os membros masculinos da equipe se divertissem com o "experimento". Zabuza havia ameaçado muitos deles com um bisturi que pegara quando um idiota pensara em ir na sala onde Naruto estava "coletar" mais amostras.

Diante da decisão que tinha que fazer, nem conseguia mais rir da forma como Gaara e Zabuza tinham aterrorizado a equipe de Tsunade, enquanto Yashamaru e Haku, sempre tão delicados e gentis, gelavam a alma de todos, isso sem falar na forma como Sasuke e Neji tinham intimidado todas as tolas ou tolos que pensaram em tentar se aproximar deles ou de seus amantes. Madara lembrou da forma como Tsunade olhara Haku, que apenas a olhara desafiadoramente antes de indicar que não precisavam daquele lixo preconceituoso, e que seria muito melhor dispensá-los agora do que tentar suborná-los para não relatar o assassinato de um ou dois empregados, exatamente por isso restavam um ou dois funcionários ali. Chiyo rira ao concordar com o jovem, indicando que Tsunade havia perdido seu tato ao "doutrinar" sua equipe. Não precisava deles, já tinha uma cura.

A cura de Chiyo era uma mistura com todos os demais vírus. O chamara de Juubi, seguindo o raciocínio de Tsunade na época da primeira infestação, pensando na forma como Tsunade curara as demais crianças, decidira que havia uma grande possibilidade de que aqueles vírus reagissem como no conto dos Nove Demônios. As Nove Bijuus tinham sido criadas pelo Rikudou Sennin a partir de um único demônio, o Juubi, o Dez Caudas.

Era muito arriscado, Tsunade argumentava, mas era a única saída que tinham até então, e até mesmo Tsunade sabia que nenhum dos empregados que Haku envenenara poderia ajudar de alguma forma nas pesquisas. Sim, para ajudar na debandada em massa, Haku havia colocado algo na comida do refeitório que causara uma intensa intoxicação alimentar e Madara apostava que conseguira o que quer que usara com Chiyo, que mostrava claramente seu amor por ele.

Agora a escolha estava em suas mãos, como Chiyo apontara e Tsunade tivera que concordar. A vida de seu filho estava literalmente em suas mãos, ambas as mulheres concordavam com o fato de que se o Juubi não curasse Naruto, com certeza o mataria. Exatamente por isso que Tsunade queria mais tempo, embora Chiyo estivesse certa quando apontara que Tsunade tivera vinte anos para encontrar uma cura para Naruto e jamais conseguira. Ela, pelo menos, tinha uma alternativa com chances, estava seguindo a lógica da cura de Gaara e Haku, que em vez de terem morrido quando tinham sido infectados com um vírus mais forte, tinham sobrevivido para se tornarem imunologicamente mais fortes.

Respirou fundo e então saiu da sala, sem uma resposta, indo procurar aqueles que seriam afetados da mesma forma que ele por aquela escolha. Em um dos dormitórios daquela clínica, que mais parecia uma base de pesquisa, encontrou Gaara e Haku, abraçados em uma das camas beliche enquanto Neji e Sasuke conversavam sentados em cadeiras próximas aos amantes. Yashamaru estava no corredor e o chamara ao passar por ele, entrou, dando espaço a Yashamaru, que foi rapidamente até os dois rapazes na cama, se sentando entre eles, que prontamente se sentaram também. Todos sentiam a seriedade do momento.

- O que aconteceu? – Gaara foi o primeiro a romper o silêncio e clima de tensão – ele acordou?

- Ainda não, mas Tsunade disse que não falta muito – Madara pegou uma das cadeiras livre, aquele quarto fora comporto para acomodar quatro pessoas. Nas paredes estavam dois beliches, entre eles uma mesa ampla para estudo sobre a janela alta, ao lado dos beliches estavam dois armários pequenos, para guardar apenas o indispensável. Perto da porta haviam mais duas cadeiras, e um espaço livre. Madara se sentou e olhou Gaara, Yashamaru e Haku. Eles tinham crescido com Naruto, Yashamaru tinha criado seu filho, eles tinham direito de escolher, como ele – Chiyo encontrou uma cura, ou uma alternativa de cura.

- Sim, estamos na linha de suposições, sempre estivemos – Yashamaru falou entendendo onde Madara queria chegar. Ficara impressionado ao encontrar Madara ali, mais ainda ao ser informado de que ele queria Naruto agora, que assumiria a paternidade do loiro. Pensara que Madara não desejava Naruto, por isso ele fora dado a Karura e então a ele quando Karura morrera e seu marido quase matara o próprio filho e protegido – quando Tsunade-san me disse que poderia curar Gaara usando Kyuubi, eu pensei que ela estava louca. Pensei que isso mataria Gaara, ou que faria tudo ficar ainda pior. Mas não havia alternativa, pesquisas concretas de cura poderiam levar anos, anos que Gaara não tinha. Eu concordei com o uso de Kyuubi, mesmo que Chiyo-obaa-sama não concordasse na época, ela também sabia, e me falou, que quando tivesse certeza de uma cura, Gaara já estaria morto. Agora é Chiyo-obaa-sama quem chega com uma alternativa perigosa, não?

- Sim – Madara concordou sem tirar seus olhos dos de Gaara – Chiyo misturou todos os vírus, de Ichibi ao Kyuubi, criando o Juubi, como na lenda. É uma bomba viral, se não salvar Naruto, o matara e provavelmente muito rápido.

- Não...- Sasuke se calou assim que negou aquela possibilidade, não estava sendo questionado, e não estava pensando, estava agindo por medo e isso nunca era inteligente.

- Não é nossa escolha – Neji completou, colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Sasuke enquanto olhava Haku – por mais que amemos Naruto, vocês são a família dele, vocês escolhem por ele.

Haku sentiu mais uma vez seus olhos se embaçando e as lágrimas correrem por seu rosto, gordas e sentidas, livres e sem controle. Era escolha deles, mas era uma escolha pesada, que ninguém deveria jamais ter. Nas mãos deles, em suas mãos, podia estar à vida de Naruto. Mas no momento em que Naruto acordasse do coma, sua vida estaria se esvaindo rapidamente, era uma questão de dias, no máximo uma semana e ele morreria por causa de Kyuubi. Tsunade já os preparara para isso. Tinham uma semana, talvez um pouco mais, talvez um pouco menos.

- Eu aceito – Haku sussurrou soluçando – eu aceito, qualquer coisa é melhor do que não ter esperança.

- Eu concordo – Yashamaru falou puxando Haku para si, ele já era do seu tamanho, mas sempre o olharia como o menino delicado e andrógeno que conhecera doente e que ajudara a criar. Afagou os cabelos negros enquanto Haku escondia o rosto em seu peito e soluçava como uma criança sentida – eu quero ter esperança. Chiyo-obaa-sama ama Naruto, não arriscaria sua vida furtivamente, não o vê apenas como objeto de pesquisa. Eu quero confiar nela, na cura dela.

Gaara olhou Yashamaru, que sempre estivera lá para ele e Naruto, que tinha os criado, ensinado, amado e sempre amaria. Não queria dar sua opinião agora, por isso olhou Madara.

- Eu quero concordar também – Madara falou encarando Gaara – não quero ter a vida de Naruto em minhas mãos, jamais quis, mas assumo toda a responsabilidade se ele...se...

- Ele não vai – Gaara rosnou ameaçador agora, ignorando a mão consoladora de Yashamaru em suas costas, fazendo movimentos circulares para tranqüilizá-lo – Chiyo-obaa-sama não jogaria com a vida de Naruto. Eu também concordo, eu acredito em Chiyo-obaa-sama, e acredito em Naruto.

Madara concordou, era unanime e ao se erguer, viu Nagato parado na porta e corou.

- Acho que estão esquecendo de alguém que deve ser questionado – Nagato falou entrando no quarto e fechando a porta – estão esquecendo de questionar Naruto.

Itachi, que estava deitado na cama do alto do beliche onde Gaara e Haku estavam, ergueu a cabeça olhando Nagato como se ele estivesse louco. Estudou então os rostos dos presentes e viu que todos eles estavam envergonhados, até mesmo culpados, mas não estranhando de nenhuma forma o que Nagato falara.

- Esqueceram dele? – Nagato perguntou quase erguendo o tom, o que só fazia quando estava completamente furioso – esqueceram que é a vida dele?

- Nagato – Madara chamou macio.

- Não, não me venha com Nagato – Nagato rosnou – prepotentes vocês, não?

- Como falaremos com ele? – Itachi perguntou e Nagato o fulminou, mas isso pareceu deixar Sasuke e Gaara completamente derrotados.

- Ele ainda não acordou do coma – Nagato argumentou – então ele ainda pode aparecer para um de nós, não? Ele ainda pode ser questionado, não?

- Aparecer? – Itachi perguntou – como?

- Chame-o – Sasuke falou baixo, rouco, para Gaara, que o olhou como uma corsa diante de faróis – chame-o. Haku poderá ler os lábios dele. Chame-o, Gaara, você é o único que pode, chame-o antes que seja tarde.

- Chamar...- Itachi não terminou pois diante de Madara aparecia alguém que não estivera lá, enquanto o quarto era inundado por aquele cheiro doce de mel e caramelo, ainda mais forte, ainda mais excitante. Mas não era Uzumaki Naruto, ou pelo menos Uzumaki Naruto com a aparência que vira sobre a cama.

- Deuses – Haku sussurrou enquanto Madara erguia a mão e afagava a face de Naruto, sólido diante deles, como se fosse de carne e osso.

- Kyuubi – Nagato sussurrou se aproximando de Madara e observando com pesar a aparência de Naruto. O rosto era igual, mas mais selvagem agora, com os colminhos ressaltados, os riscos em suas bochechas mais pronunciados, os cabelos mais selvagens e mais avermelhados do que o normal. Notou então as mãos, ou melhor, os dedos curvados e unhas longas, como garras – Kyuubi está tomando seu corpo, mas, e sua mente?

Haku se ergueu correndo, indo parar ao lado de Madara e viu os olhos vermelhos de Naruto, Kyuubi tirara dele seus lindos olhos azuis? Quase chorou ao ver a mudança em seu irmãozinho, seu adorável Naru-chan.

Naruto abriu a boca e moveu os lábios, mas nenhum som foi ouvido, mas Haku parecia compreender.

- A mente dele ainda não foi afetada – Haku traduziu pegando a mão de Naruto e tocando de leve as garras do mesmo, eram escuras, como as de raposas, e não claras ou amareladas como unhas compridas demais – a mente dele está se isolando, mas ele sabe que logo seu corpo vai acordar, e ele vai estar lá, afastado.

- O que pensa, Naruto? – Gaara perguntou – deixamos Chiyo-obaa-sama lhe contaminar com o Juubi? Arriscamos sua vida?

Naruto se voltou, um movimento quase duro, agressivo, mas os olhos vermelhos estavam macios, por mais selvagens que fossem. Ele tentou sorrir, mas os colminhos só se mostraram mais ameaçadores ainda, porem ninguém no quarto se sentia ameaçado por Naruto, ninguém ali pensava que ele poderia feri-los, não aquele Naruto, mas entenderam que o corpo de Naruto, quando acordasse, teria Kyuubi no controle e não o loiro.

Mais uma vez ele moveu os lábios, dessa vez foi Itachi quem traduziu, lendo aqueles lábios luxuriosos que mostravam caninos alongados.

- Kyuubi não é exatamente o que pensam, é diferente – Itachi falou pulando da cama e indo para mais perto do loiro, estendendo a mão e tocando a bochecha dele, não era como tocar algo real, não havia calor, embora a pele abaixo de seus dedos irradiasse cor – ela vai tomar conta do meu corpo e...não vamos deixar ninguém entrar lá.

- O que ele disse? – Gaara rosnou afastando Itachi e parando diante de Naruto – o que ele disse realmente?

Naruto olhou Gaara e o ruivo viu que ele estava exasperado, não entendeu o que Naruto desejava.

- Não, ninguém vai entrar lá – Gaara falou e Naruto pareceu se exasperar, falando rapidamente.

- Ele sabe que alguém terá que entrar – Itachi falou calmamente, seus olhos presos em Naruto – ele sabe que um homem terá que entrar com a cura. E sabe que somente quando Kyuubi acordá-lo é que vão poder ministrar a cura de Akasuna no Chiyo. Eu vou entrar, Naruto-kun, eu irei lá aplicar a cura.

Naruto o olhou e então começou a perder a solidez, se tornando quase transparente, como um fantasma.

- Você quer a cura de Chiyo-obaa-sama? – Gaara perguntou diretamente e Naruto concordou com a cabeça, parecendo desolado e então olhou para Itachi e falou alguma coisa, o que fez com que Itachi sorrisse de verdade – o que ele disse?

- Você não vai gostar de saber – Itachi falou olhando soberbo para Gaara e Sasuke, que fora abraçar o Naruto e ficar mais próximo a Naruto.

- Ele disse que será um prazer receber Itachi-san – Haku falou corado, tinha se movido levemente e lido os lábios de Naruto – mas que não se importa quantas pessoas entrarem, Kyuubi não é o que Tsunade pensa, nenhuma das bijuus é.

- Mas ele sabe que Itachi não poderá resistir – Madara falou, e não era uma pergunta.

- Ele sabe – Haku sussurrou se atirando no colo de Neji, que o abraçou com força – ele sabe de tudo.

E então Naruto pareceu pulsar, seu rosto se contorceu em dor e ele arregalou os olhos ainda mais vermelhos antes de desaparecer.

- Kyuubi acordou – Nagato sussurrou para Madara, pegando a mão dele e entrelaçando os dedos aos deles – Naruto escolheu o seu caminho.

- Agora eu entendo o cheiro de Naruto na casa – Itachi falou olhando por sobre o ombro para Sasuke – ele os visita regularmente, não? Visita todos vocês?

- Sim, ele visita – Nagato falou calmamente – assim como visita Sasori e Deidara, Sai e Menma.

- Como? – Itachi perguntou curioso.

- Sai disse que é pelo sangue dele – Nagato falou e todos se voltaram para ele – Naruto usou o ateliê de Sai algumas vezes, suas tintas são especiais. Ele cria alguns dos tons, e usa seu sangue como base para alguns deles. O sangue de Naruto, usado nos nus, é o transmissor. Ele me falou tudo o que pensava sobre isso quando veio me procurar, depois que Menma começou a ver Naruto também. Sai sabia que Naruto usou aqueles tons apenas nos quadros de nus e quando Naruto apareceu querendo usá-lo para pintar o nu dele com Menma, quis usar aquelas tintas em especial. Foi então que eu entendi que com ele e Menma Naruto não podia ficar sólido como agora a pouco, mas ele ficava comigo.

- Você é parente dele – Gaara apontou – tem o sangue dele.

- Como você – Nagato sorriu – ou como Haku.

- Haku? – Neji perguntou surpreso.

- A cura deles na infância foi através do sangue de Naruto – Nagato lembrou – ainda não tinham conseguido separar os vírus do sangue dos contaminados, foi injetado o sangue do próprio Naruto neles. Foi somente depois que se conseguiu separar o vírus, Chiyo-obaa-sama mesma falou isso.

- Ele aparecia em Suna – Yashamaru falou baixo – mas não ficava tão sólido assim, e não por tanto tempo.

- Ele estava muito longe do próprio corpo – Haku ponderou – mas aqui em Konoha, principalmente nas nossas casas...moramos todos muito próximos ao Hospital Konoha.

- Exatamente – Nagato falou – eu iria questionar Yashamaru sobre isso mais tarde. Pensei que ele não conseguisse ter tanta força como tem aqui.

- Então Sai entendeu isso antes de todos mais? – Sasuke perguntou irritado, mas estava mesmo se sentindo humilhado por jamais questionar o porquê de ver Naruto quando obviamente outros não viam. Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru e Chouji eram amigos de Naruto desde que ele viera para Konoha – Temari e Kankuro?

- Não eram tão ligados assim a Naruto – Yashamaru falou olhando Gaara – eu dei a entender que eu o via e Temari disse que eu provavelmente me sentia culpado. Agora que penso sobre isso, Baki apareceu no dia seguinte e parecia estar bem preocupado comigo. E então ela me ligou algumas noites atrás, perguntando sobre Naruto, perguntando se ele estava indo me visitar.

Gaara concordou, Naruto gostava mais de Temari e Kankuro do que ele mesmo, mas não eram próximos, jamais seriam realmente próximos, principalmente Kankuro, que sempre se sentira um pouco mais invejoso do laço que ligava Gaara e Naruto. Temari, talvez por ser mulher, entendia melhor que Haku e Naruto sempre seriam mais especiais do que ela e Kankuro para Gaara, que ele crescera sem eles e por mais que perdoasse os anos de descaso deles, não esqueceria o dano. Kankuro conseguia ver isso, mas não conseguia deixar de invejar, de se irritar, era como se pensasse que Haku e Naruto usurpavam seu lugar.

- Isso não importa – Gaara falou se voltando para Itachi – se você o ferir, de qualquer forma, eu mato você.

Itachi apenas sorriu de lado e então cometeu um erro.

- Não se preocupe, vou levar lubrificante – Itachi falou prepotente.

O soco de Madara foi como uma explosão em sua face, mas o fez recordar que não estava lidando com um amante qualquer, estava lidando com o irmãozinho de seu irmãozinho, com o filho de Madara, com o primo de Nagato, como o irmão e Gaara e Haku. Se ferisse Naruto, estaria ferindo todos eles.

**Naru-chan**

Mizuke era parte da equipe de Tsunade há dois anos, e graças à presença da família do "afetado", estava sozinho com Shizune nos dormitórios para empregados. Não partilhavam o mesmo quarto, é claro, já que a solteirona era zelosa demais de sua castidade para dormir no mesmo quarto que alguém do outro sexo. Não que ele fosse um problema para Shizune, não, preferia brincar com seu próprio sexo na hora da cama. E era exatamente por isso que estava ainda ali, que ignorava a forma como cada um dos membros do clã Uzumaki, por mais sobrenomes que possuíssem, se portava para excluir todos os trabalhadores dali.

Uzumaki Naruto, contaminado com o exótico vírus sintético nomeado Kyuubi, além de belo e completamente vulnerável, estava se tornando uma máquina de sexo. Lera toda a pesquisa de Tsunade, não que ela permitisse isso, mas Shizune não era tão cuidadosa quanto à mestra com os papéis importantes. Exatamente por isso sabia os códigos novos, que Shizune tivera acesso. Logo estaria com Uzumaki Naruto, trancados dentro da sala de contenção com ele, transando como um coelho e usando a cura que Akasuna no Chiyo criara. Sabia que a família ainda estava discutindo se iria ou não arriscar Naruto a cura. E já sabia o que alegaria, iria dizer que se apaixonara pelo loiro adormecido, que tinha fé no trabalho da grande Chiyo e não se arriscaria a perder o loiro.

Claro que se divertiria com o loiro, ele era lindo, tinha um corpo deleitável, mas era bem relacionado. Através de Naruto, e da dependência que criaria dele, mesmo que tivesse que usar a culpa por seus sentimentos falsos, atingiria o que queria. Uchiha Madara, Itachi e Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, os Akasuna, os Senju, imensas fortunas prontas para oferecerem um lugar para suas habilidades, para assegurar a boa vida do jovem casal.

Quando a noite chegasse, ele estaria cansado e provavelmente assado de tanto fuder aquele cuzinho pequeno e rosado, abraçado ao porteiro da influência que desejava. Seria grande, teria acesso aos grandes, até mesmo ao político Uzumaki Nagato, parente do loiro, sempre pensara que poderia fazer uma grande carreira na política.

Digitou o código que pegara de Shizune e entrou rapidamente, travando a porta enquanto ninguém notara que uma amostra da Juubi tinha desaparecido do laboratório de Tsunade. Quando passou pela segunda contenção, foi detectado pela própria Tsunade, que embora não pudesse olhar diretamente, e não pudesse ouvir o que ela falava, sabia que silvava. Andou como um apaixonado até a cama, onde o loiro ainda parecia dormir e tocou com veneração seu pé, subindo até o peito do loiro. Deuses, ele cheirava muito bem, pensou ao respirar finalmente, tinha tentado segurar a respiração. Era como se o próprio ar entorno do loiro fosse um poderoso afrodisíaco e ao levar a mão até o mamilo dele, sentiu a mão do loiro segurar seu pulso com força.

Uzumaki Naruto estava acordado, e o mantinha longe enquanto se sentava na cama, sem no entanto colocar os olhos sobre ele. Ainda não, pensou sentindo que as coisas não sairiam como planejara. Não era para ser assim, pensou tento um péssimo pressentimento.

- Acreditou nas pesquisas daquela tola? – a voz de Naruto era pura sedução, e então aqueles grandes e vulpinos olhos azuis se focaram em Mizuke, enquanto seu pulso era apertado com ainda mais força – achou que aquele bando de idiotas que se julgam meus criadores e de meus irmãos sabiam exatamente como seriamos?

- _Naruto, Naruto, deus, solte-o, deixe que ele saia – _a voz de Tsunade soou desesperada da cúpula de observação e o loiro sorriu desdenhoso – _Mizuke, saia agora._

Tsunade não se virou quando ouviu a porta do observatório ser aberta com força, nem olhou Madara, que corria até o vidro ao lado dela, olhando chocado lá para baixo e rosnando maldições.

- O que o idiota faz ali? – Madara vociferou ameaçador – você disse que tinha trocado os códigos, que somente você os conhecia.

- E só eu... – Tsunade falou defensiva.

- Shizune sabe – Chiyo cortou friamente – eu sempre disse que a menina não é cuidadosa com seus dados. Confiou a Shizune, você sempre confia demais, Tsunade.

Tsunade corou envergonhada, Shizune tinha os códigos, todos os códigos novos, e tinha acesso irrestrito através deles ao laboratório e ao quarto de confinamento. Vira Shizune anotando os códigos, sabia que ela sempre fazia isso, mas a amaldiçoou por não ter colocado um código no quarto, impedindo que qualquer um entrasse ali. Provavelmente, como ela mesma, Shizune não sabia que Mizuke tinha permanecido, achara que toda a equipe tinha ido embora, afinal, Shizune era a única que não era hostilizada pelos membros do "clã" de Naruto, já que não podia chamá-los apenas de família.

- Deuses – Madara sussurrou chocado ao ver Naruto erguendo o rosto diretamente para eles enquanto quebrava o pulso de Mizuke como se ele fosse um graveto frágil, um palito de fósforo.

- O menino não está excitado – Chiyo comentou olhando o monitor de calor, que indicava a atividade crescente de excitação de Mizuke, mas Naruto permanecia inalterado – ele não quer esse parceiro.

- _Não, eu não quero – _a voz de Naruto, ou melhor, de Kyuubi, chegava para eles através das caixinhas poderosas de som instaladas ali, cujos microfones estavam escondidos no quarto de confinamento abaixo, Kyuubi os ouvia e interagia com eles – _eu quero um homem para o meu kit, mas um homem de verdade, não isso. _

Gaara arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo, tinha acabado de entrar com os demais, seguindo Madara e aquilo não era o que esperava.

- Naruto disse que Kyuubi não era como você pensava – Gaara falou e Tsunade o olhou confusa – ele deu a entender que nenhuma das Bijuus era.

- Ele falou o mesmo a pouco – Chiyo comentou sem tirar os olhos dos monitores, Naruto ainda não arrancara nenhum dos leitores presos a seu corpo, sua oxigenação, respiração e batimentos estava estável, como um homem saudável acordado.

Kyuubi então sorriu, pois naquele momento, nenhum dos que observavam poderiam pensar que Naruto era poderia um dia dar um sorriso cruel como aquele, era tão atípico ao loiro, tão contrário a tudo que ele era, que era quase uma profanação verem o rosto de Naruto se movendo daquela forma, criando aquela expressão.

- Você vai morrer – Naruto sussurrou baixo para Mizuke e então deixou o pulso destruído para segurar a garganta do homem, apertando com força antes de atirá-lo longe. Quando Mizuke se ergueu, cheio de dor e medo, mas ainda mais atraído ao loiro, mostrou seus dentes – fuja, cão, fuja, porque a raposa está com fome.

Mizuke arregalou os olhos e por mais excitado que estivesse, por mais que seu pênis estivesse ereto e dolorido preso por suas roupas, sentiu que tinha que correr e correu para fora do quarto, batendo na primeira porta antes que o loiro se erguesse e decidisse acabar o serviço. Passou com rapidez pela primeira porta e quase se confundiu com a segunda, felizmente ela abria por dentro facilmente, empurrou e saiu, para cair nos braços de Momochi Zabuza e Sabaku no Yashamaru. Espantosamente, não era Zabuza com todo seu tamanho e físico que o assustou até a medula, mas o delicado Yashamaru, que tinha um olhar assassino.

- Você não vai morrer – Yashamaru prometeu viciosamente, algo que excitava Zabuza, que em mais de vinte anos conhecendo Yashamaru, só ouvira aquele tom quando o assunto era o ex-cunhado – quer dizer, se der sorte de conseguirmos cauterizar seus ferimentos, depois que removermos suas bolas.

Zabuza gemeu enquanto estralava o pescoço, iria fuder Yashamaru tão deliciosamente quando acabassem de tratar o lixo, mais tão deliciosamente, que seu lindo e sexy amante não iria conseguir andar por um dia todo, e continuaria gingando por uma semana, e isso era uma promessa. Assim como era uma promessa que não tentaria com empenho cauterizar o saco daquele maldito bastardo, depois iria tirar aquelas calças de Yashamaru e chupá-lo até que ele ficasse seco, só então o penetraria. Sim, precisava fazer isso, o mais rápido possível, mas antes, tinham um cão para castrar.

**Naru-chan**

Kyuubi viu o bastardo que pensara em violar seu filhote e sorriu viciosamente quando seus olhos se encontraram através do vidro com o homem que criara seu lindo filhote. Aquele homem pequeno sempre protegera seu filhote, o criara como a um filho, junto com os filhotes do Shukaku e do Sanbi.

Sempre estivera dormente, cuidando de seu filhote ocultamente, vivendo através da mente dele, no fundo, acompanhando, velando. Uzumaki Naruto era seu, tinha sido seu desde o início, tinha sido escolhido para ele e o escolhera também. Os humanos o fascinavam, a maioria, pelo menos. Quase nenhum deles entendia o nível genial de manipulação que seu filhote exercia sobre eles, a forma como os controlava gentilmente, como um bondoso e generoso soberano. Eles dançavam conforme a música que seu filhote tocava, estavam todos entorno dele, envolvidos em seus dedinhos bonitos, prontos para pular quando seu filhote dourado pedisse que pulassem.

Mas seu filhote, seu kit, era especial, ele não percebia a liderança que tinha sobre os amigos, sobre os companheiros, sobre todos que se aproximavam dele. Seu jogo era altruísta, sempre pensando em como poderia fazer a vida daqueles que amava, e seu jogo amava plenamente, ainda mais feliz.

Fora criado para ser um vírus letal, de dominação sexual, uma máquina de sexo, mas os tolos não sabiam exatamente o que era, o que seus irmãos eram. Nove vírus potencialmente letais, nomeados segundo as Nove Lendárias Bijuus. Era Kyuubi, a mais forte delas, e não deixaria seu filhote abandonado, não o deixaria ser ferido. Passara mais de vinte anos cuidando daquele corpo, estimulando a genética de seu filhote para que ele se tornasse a beleza que nascera para ser, exaltando ainda mais seus traços e características. Protegera seu filhote de todo o dano viral ou bacteriológico, jamais permitira nenhum tipo de rebelião dentro de seu filhote, jamais permitira que nada o prejudicasse ou enfraquecesse.

Ergueu novamente seu olhar depois de pegar a seringa cheia com o Juubi no chão, encontrou os olhos da criança que fora dada a Shukaku e lhe sorriu, um sorriso mais duro do que o de seu filhote, mas igualmente bonito. A cria de Shukaku e do Sanbi eram irmãos de criação de seu kit, qualquer memória da infância dele tinha um dos dois ou os dois ao lado de seu filhote dourado.

- O que foi feito do bastardo que contaminou meu kit novamente? – Kyuubi perguntou curiosa, mas sabendo que os demais já deveriam ter cuidado daquele problema, deixara indícios claros sobre a recontaminação antes de acordar o corpo de seu filhote

Viu o mais jovem dos Uchiha pegar o microfone com um sorriso soberbo e gostou do tom de sua voz, como seu filhote gostava do tom da voz do companheiro de seu irmãozinho ruivo.

- _Ele está morto _– o Uchiha menor disse calmamente – _cloreto de potássio, causou um ataque cardíaco fulminante, uma morte sem evidencias._

- Muito bem, filhote de Uchiha – Kyuubi falou sorrindo enquanto se sentava na cama, as pernas de seu kit abertas convidativamente – conto com vocês para eliminar todos os demais bastardos que ainda estejam vivos.

- _Sai já está assumindo sua herança, todos os arquivos de Danzou serão rastreados e estudados, logo teremos todos os nomes em obituários –_ o mais velho dos Uchiha falou pegando o microfone na cúpula de observação. Kyuubi gostaria daquele homem para seu filhote, mas descobrira, como seu filhote descobrira, que aquele homem era um pai para seu kit, não geneticamente, mas fora companheiro do verdadeiro pai do filhote dourado, o homem que legara aquela beleza dourada a pelagem de seu kit e o tom sonhador e cerúleo de seus olhos, da mulher que gerara seu kit pegara apenas o sorriso, um pouco do temperamento, mas não havia muito do que fosse realmente bom nela, nem nas intenções dela. Não, só o melhor para seu kit, só o mais belo, só o mais virtuoso, e não se sentia nem um pouco culpado por ter manipulado assim, não, pensava que tinha "criado" Uzumaki Naruto da melhor forma possível, como ninguém mais conseguiria, escolhendo apenas o melhor para ele, eliminando o pior ou comum. Ninguém jamais poderia dizer que a cria de Kyuubi no Youko não era perfeita, em todos os sentidos.

Olhou então os demais homens ali a disposição, quase todos eles tinham laços com seu kit, laços de carinho que estavam ligados a laços de amor uns com os outros. Era um kitsune e seu filhote tinha naturalmente muitas características das raposas, não invadiam outros antros, não separavam companheiros, para os kitsunes e raposas, um companheiro era para toda a vida e sua morte ou perda não poderia ser substituída. Queria um companheiro para seu filhote, ele precisava de um macho forte ao lado dele, alguém que pudesse, se fosse o caso, gerar filhotes fortes e bonitos. Claro que seu kit era macho também, mas um macho submisso, jamais poderia gerar filhotes dentro dele, mas entendia que no mundo de seu kit, isso não era necessário. Prova disso era que Madara era pai de seu kit também, podiam usar uma fêmea para gerar os filhotes que seu filhote queria, uma fêmea que não teria direitos aos filhotes.

O ruivo Nagato não era forte, mas a força física não era muito relativa no mundo em que seu kit vivia. O ruivo tinha uma força moral e poder, poderia prover muito bem seu kit e gerar crianças forte que ambos criariam, mas estava com o pai de seu kit. O Hyuuga era bonito e forte, seu corpo era delicioso, pelo que podia ver, mas era o companheiro do filhote do Sanbi. O Uchiha mais jovem era impetuoso demais para seu kit, insensato demais, e era o companheiro do filhote do Shukaku. O ruivo Gaara, filhote de Shukaku, poderia ter se tornado um bom companheiro para seu kit, mas jamais o vira daquela forma, toda a beleza de seu filhote gerava apenas veneração fraternal no ruivo.

O homem que ajudara Yashamaru a cuidar do lixo que pensara em abusar de seu kit era forte, mas também tinha um companheiro. Ali só sobrava o Uchiha do meio, e ele era uma pintura de tão lindo com aqueles cabelos negros como as asas de um corvo e pele pálida. O corpo era forte, e ele tinha poder no mundo de seu filhote, e como todo o macho daquele mundo, ele usava isso para copular com o maior número de parceiros possível, embora não espalhasse sua semente, não parecesse desejar ainda ter filhotes seus.

Seu filhote gostava da aparência dele, ele era exatamente o tipo preferido de seu jogo, e o único macho livre presente, além do mais indicado para proteger seu kit. O Juubi não o eliminaria, continuaria dentro de seu kit, continuaria como sempre estivera, só que jamais assumiria novamente o controle direto do corpo de seu kit, e jamais desejara aquilo mesmo. Com Juubi, seria inteiro, mais forte, mais apto a proteger seu lindo filhote dourado. Os filhotes de seu kit, que tivessem a genética de seu kit, herdariam a proteção que dava ao seu filhote. Sabia que eles seriam belos, que seriam os filhotes mais estragados que alguma raposa poderia criar, protegidos de tudo e todos que pudessem feri-los ou magoá-los. Seu kit protegia tudo e todos, e faria ainda mais pelos próprios filhotes. E como ele queria filhotes, desde pequeno, quase como uma fêmea, ele sonhara com os filhotes que teria, para amar, para proteger.

Piscando enquanto deixava a seringa dançar entre seus dedos, olhando quase soberbo para os homens que não poderiam se afastar muito de seu kit, ele pensava sobre Uchiha Itachi, se ele mereceria seu kit. Claro que não poderia matá-lo se ele ferisse seu kit, mas não precisava, haviam muitos dispostos a voar no pescoço pálido de Itachi se ele pensasse em magoar de qualquer forma seu filhote.

- E então, quem virá aplicar? – Kyuubi perguntou provocador – quem é o próximo a se arriscar a minha avaliação?

- _Eu vou _– Itachi falou serenamente, mas Kyuubi sabia que internamente não havia qualquer serenidade em Uchiha Itachi, longe disso. O homem estava excitado pelo que já vira de seu kit.

Kyuubi deixou a seringa sobre a cama, um pouco longe dos pés de seu kit e abriu bem as pernas enquanto molhava três dos dedos da mão direita com saliva enquanto olhava fixamente o moreno Itachi, que lambeu os lábios de forma desejosa. Sorriu maliciosamente antes de libertar os dedos úmidos e levá-los para entre suas pernas separadas, a camisola hospitalar se ergueu quando afagou com a ponta do dedo médio o ânus de seu kit, introduzindo-o lentamente e vendo o Uchiha se mover incomodado. Uma ereção se formava, pensou maliciosamente, sabendo que as calças do moreno já começavam a incomodá-lo, e ele ainda nem fora exposto ao cheiro de seu kit.

Por todos os Demônios, aquele Uchiha iria se refestelar copulando com seu kit. Deveria dilatar bastante seu kit antes dele chegar, ele tinha cara de ser bem avantajado, mas seu kit gostava, secretamente, de homens assim.

- Kyokon-kun – Kyuubi sussurrou e viu que todos os homens na cúpula, e as duas mulheres, mesmo que ambas já tivessem passado da época reprodutiva, coravam com o uso daquele termo (kyokon, usado com qualquer sufixo, é literalmente pênis gigante no Japão).

Adorou a forma como o rosto pálido e quase sempre sereno de Uchiha Itachi se colorou de um rosa pálido como as flores de cerejeira, confirmando a condição avantajada do mesmo. Exatamente por isso colocou o segundo dedo, até o homem chegar até seu kit e aplicar o Juubi, o corpo de seu kit já estaria preparado para ele. Esperava que o Uchiha mantivesse a racionalidade por tempo suficiente para utilizar o tal lubrificante, já que seu kit poderia sentir toda a dor e prazer gerada naquela união. No momento em que o Juubi fosse injetado no corpo de seu kit, ele estaria no comando, muito excitado e hormonal, com o cheiro delicioso que os envolvia, como uma raposa no cio, mas seria ele e não Kyuubi.

E é claro que o Uchiha iria aplicar a "cura", só o deixaria entrar em seu kit depois que Juubi entrasse em seu sistema. Podia sentir seu filhote no fundo de sua mente, tão desejoso de finalmente copular com o Uchiha quanto percebia que o Uchiha estava de copular com seu kit. Só esperava que os demais dessem alguma privacidade ao casal, não por si próprio, estaria sempre vigiando no fundo da mente de seu filhote, mas pelo próprio filhote, que ficaria envergonhado demais depois.

**Naru-chan**

Quando Menma e Sai chegaram à clínica onde Naruto estavam, foram saudados na mesma hora por Yashamaru e Zabuza, Sai os conhecia de Suna, quando fora com Naruto ser "testado" pelo homem que criara Naruto. Não fora rápido, nem fácil, mas fora aceito e depois do termino de seu romance com Naruto, ficara mais tranqüilo o tratamento que Yashamaru dava a ele, talvez por não ser mais uma ameaça a Naruto, por não estar mais dormindo com ele.

- O que está acontecendo? – Menma perguntou vendo Mizuke, que reconhecia da equipe de Tsunade que cuidava de Naruto no hospital, jamais gostara da forma como ele olhava Naruto, como o tocava, ou como olhava interessado para todos que entravam no quarto, ouvindo atentamente todos os nomes que citavam, como que catalogando tudo. Não gostava do homem, mas não sabia o que o tio de Naruto e seu amante, os conhecia por fotos que Naruto lhe mostrara, estavam fazendo com ele, ainda mais quando a irritação de Yashamaru era aparente e a excitação de Zabuza, mesmo que não os conhecesse pessoalmente, eram claras.

- Yo, Sai, quem é o loirinho? – Zabuza perguntou sorrindo de lado.

Yashamaru, segurando com uma mão a gola da camisa e jaleco de Mizuke, bateu com a mão livro na nuca do homem.

- Shin Menma, o flautista, idiota – Yashamaru repreendeu – como pode adorar ouvir os CDs dele que Naru nos mandou e não reconhecê-lo?

- Ah – Zabuza sorriu de lado – são tantas pessoas importantes que eu não associo mais o rosto ou nome, Maru.

- O que está acontecendo? – Sai perguntou olhando diretamente nos olhos de Yashamaru – nunca o vi tão irritado antes, nem mesmo quando me pegou tentando seduzir Naruto no corredor...

- Não me lembre – Yashamaru rosnou e Sai sorriu de verdade, isso surpreendeu um pouco Yashamaru, que entendeu que Sai realmente tinha sido "tocado" por Naruto e "crescido" durante a tutela do loiro, era a maldição, pensou sorrindo internamente e então recordou de Mizuke – estamos indo castrar esse idiota.

- Por quê? – Menma perguntou completamente chocado, onde esta? Seu namorado se mostrando um assassino, o tio de Naruto se mostrando um...castrador?

- Kyuubi acordou – Zabuza estava disposto a dar um resumo – segundo a toda poderosa Tsunade, Kyuubi é um vírus de sedução, o cheiro no quarto de Naruto, e podemos sentir um pouco quando esse lixo saiu de lá, é o suficiente para qualquer homem desejar trepar com ele, esquecendo tudo mais que o liga a qualquer outra pessoa, moral ou emocionalmente. Mas o que esse idiota queria não era apenas o corpinho do nosso anjinho loiro, não, ele queria fuder Naruto e ainda crescer com as ligações dele. Conhecemos o tipo, e o cão inútil aqui roubou as senhas do quarto de Shizune, que deve ser meio amalucada, e invadiu o quarto de contenção onde Naruto estava. Kyuubi o rejeitou, até começou o serviço, vê? Naruto o quebrou com uma mãozinha só, imagine.

Sai contraiu os olhos, achando que castração era pouco. Ele fora amante de Naruto, o amava, não romanticamente, mas amava, Naruto tinha lhe dado uma vida, a vida que estivera em espera desde que seu irmão morrera. Naruto confiara nele, cuidara dele e quando finalmente entendera o que os ligava, ainda o ajudara a encontrar Menma e aceitar isso, se abrir plenamente para aquele novo relacionamento. Naruto era seu melhor amigo, e ninguém, absolutamente ninguém o usaria daquela forma. Puniria qualquer um que apenas pensasse em fazer isso.

- Deixe comigo – Menma falou viciosamente, dando um sorriso a Yashamaru que mostrava que ele sentia quase o mesmo que o homem de cabelos castanhos e rosto gentil – acredito que com dois cirurgiões, seja mais rápido, uma bola para cada um? E então, o que me diz?

- Já fez isso antes? – Yashamaru perguntou viciosamente.

- Nunca – Menma sorriu amplamente, mas era um sorriso muito, mais muito cruel – será que encontramos bisturis cegos?

- Podemos tentar – Yashamaru falou e então olhou Zabuza – eu gostei dele, Sai, você tem muita sorte.

- Hai – Sai falou apressadamente e então olhou Zabuza – ele não é um tesão?

- Bastardo de sorte – Zabuza falou batendo nas costas de Sai enquanto Yashamaru e Menma já iam arrastando Mizuke, que ainda tentava correr, para uma sala de cirurgia que sabiam ter naquele corredor – vou fuder Yashamaru tanto, mas tanto, jamais o vi tão gostoso como hoje.

- Ou tão assustador – Sai comentou olhando seu Menma seguindo com Yashamaru enquanto falavam casualmente em como faria a "operação" – nós somos homens de sorte, Zabuza-san, homens de muita sorte.

- E eu não sei? – Zabuza perguntou rindo sadicamente – mas vamos, pintorzinho, ou eles vão ficar com toda a diversão. Quer me ajudar a cauterizar? Embora eu não saiba se quero fazer um bom trabalho.

- Vamos fazer sim – Sai sorriu cruelmente para Zabuza – eles ficarão felizes se fizermos com que o merda não morra pela hemorragia, afinal, eles irão adorar saber que ele está vivo, e castrado, pelo que tentou fazer.

- É – Zabuza ponderou sobre as palavras de Sai e então bateu mais uma vez nas costas dele, seguindo com Sai para a sala onde Yashamaru e Menma tinham empurrado Mizuke, que começava a gritar desesperado agora – você entende a mente deles.

- Entendo um pouco, Naruto me ensinou muito bem a compreender a mente e comportamento dos outros – Sai falou com um sorriso verdadeiro antes de entrar na sala – e sei que os outros logo ficarão sabendo sobre isso e irão querer sua parte da vingança. Acredite, eu prefira saber que fiz minha parte e deixei o merda vivo para sofrer do que ter que sofrer por não ter o impedido de morrer.

- Você se tornou um homem inteligente, pintorzinho – Zabuza elogiou sinceramente e então sua boca de distendeu com um sorriso maldoso – sabe cauterizar?

- Sei a teoria – Sai informou lépido, o que deixou Zabuza ainda mais feliz – se gera uma corrente elétrica que "queima" a área desejada, cauterizando as veias e capilares. Dizem que dói muito.

- Otimo, eu prefiro assim, ou não valeria a pena – Zabuza falou seguindo com Sai para a área onde deveria estar o equipamento cirúrgico, não tinha nenhuma idéia de como era um cauterizador, e se Sai não soubesse também...bem, sempre se podia fazer a moda antiga, não? Um ferro em brasa diretamente na área ferida!

Ah, já podia sentir o cheiro de carne queimado. E sabia que Sai estava completamente certo, seu lindo sobrinho era um anjo, até mexerem com aqueles que ele amava, e então se tornava tão ou mais vicioso do que seu amante, o pacato Yashamaru, que se forçava a não ter precisão ao cortar o homem amarrado na mesa cirúrgica, gritando como se o tivessem matando, e bem, estavam matando realmente, mas só uma parte dele, não?

**Naru-chan**

Akasuna no Sasori adoraria estar na clínica onde Naruto estava agora, mas sabia que haviam coisas mais importantes para fazer agora, coisas que ele poderia ter o prazer de fazer. Não ajudaria de nada lá, mas poderia fazer do mundo um lugar melhor junto a seu Deidara.

Sai já tinha feito sua parte, eliminando Shimura Danzou e conseguindo, já que era seu filho legalmente, a encontrar os nomes de todos os criadores dos vírus que tinha sido usado contra Gaara, Haku e Naruto, aqueles que ainda estavam soltos por ai, livres e incólumes dos crimes que tinham ajudado a cometer, escondendo sobre o véu da respeitabilidade o sangue que tingia suas mãos. Sai tivera o prazer de destruir o homem que matara seu irmão adotivo e que causara o coma de Naruto, que agora estava lutando por sua vida em algum lugar do distrito norte de Konoha, em um antigo hospital convertido em posto de pesquisa e clínica.

Tinham pensando, inicialmente, em destruir as pessoas que tinham feito isso, mas a resolução de Danzou em eliminar Naruto mudara a mente deles, os bastardos precisavam morrer, pelo menos os bastardos de Konoha que tinham escolhido Naruto para aquela experiência viral sabendo quem ele era, que tinham pensado em recontaminar Naruto agora, anos depois e então eliminá-lo antes que ficasse obvio demais o que tinham feito.

Usando a noite como escudo, sabendo que ninguém desconfiava que a morte de Danzou não fora natural, correu para a porta dos fundos da casa em que ele e seu Deidara iriam invadir, Deidara estava logo atrás dele, com um passo tão silencioso e furtivo quanto o seu. Eram mais que amantes, mais que companheiros, eram uma equipe, exatamente por isso usou suas habilidades para destravar a porta, entrando primeiro para se certificar que seu amado não correria o risco de ser visto ou alvejado. Quando viu que a cozinha estava vazia, deu espaço para Deidara entrar.

Usando seu corpo como escudo, seguiu até o grande fogão industrial e deixou Deidara fazer sua "arte". Assistiu seu delgado amante vestido naquela linda roupa negra, que deixava seu corpo discretamente marcado, abrir o forno e acionar o botão que acenderia a chama piloto. Riu do cuidado daquela casa, pensando em possíveis vazamentos de gás e se precavendo deles. Sabia que os donos da casa dormiam no quarto sobre a cozinha. Com as mãos protegidas por luvas porosas, Deidara soltou o cano do gás, fazendo com que o cheiro acre invadisse a cozinha, começando a vazamento. Sorriu então para Sasori, indicando que deveriam sair.

Tão silenciosos e rápidos quanto tinham entrado, Deidara e Sasori saíram, e o ruivo teve o cuidado de trancar a porta novamente. Sabia que haveria perícia e todos os detalhes seriam decisivos para determinar acidente ou assassinato. Aquilo teria que ser acidente, um infeliz acidente.

Correram discretamente pela rua silenciosa até o carro com que tinham vindo, ninguém os observava, aquelas casas, naquele bairro, eram na maior parte ocupadas por clãs antigos, verdadeiras cidades muradas, e naquela hora da noite, ninguém estaria olhando para a rua. Mas logo todos naquele bairro estariam.

Se acomodou no banco do motorista enquanto Deidara colocava o cinto de segurança ao seu lado e o beijou apaixonadamente antes e ligar o carro, uma partida silenciosa, fora por isso que escolhera aquele carro, odiava coisas barulhentas, a não ser que fosse Deidara, ou Naruto. Tinha um fraco por loiros barulhentos e entusiastas, não negava, apenas não apreciava que ninguém além dele mesmo notasse, ou citasse.

Quando estavam saindo da rua, entrando no pouco trafego da avenida larga que os levaria para casa, viu a explosão pelo espelho retrovisor, o som da explosão foi baixo para chegar até eles e pegou o casaco escuro que tinha colocado no banco de trás enquanto Deidara trocava rapidamente a calça negra por uma vermelha, exatamente do mesmo modelo. Virou o carro, como qualquer curioso faria ao ver aquilo e seguiu na direção da explosão, parando próximo ao lugar que estacionara e vendo Deidara se unir aos vizinhos mais próximos que corriam para a casa.

- Chamei os bombeiros – uma mulher vestindo apenas uma longa camisola de algodão gritou – há pessoas lá dentro.

Deidara olhou assustado para Sasori, que saíra do carro e fora abraçá-lo enquanto assistiam os mais incautos tentarem entrar na casa. Felizmente, mais uma explosão se ouviu e eles se afastaram, decididos a esperar pelos bombeiros.

Como todas as pessoas do bairro, assistiram os bombeiros chegarem e usarem de todas as suas técnicas para controlarem o fogo depois que o gás da casa fora cortado, junto com a eletricidade. Ninguém sabia a origem daquele fogo e os bombeiros não se arriscariam a toa.

Fingindo pesar e medo, Deidara deixou o amante o consolar, acariciando suas costas delicadamente, em movimentos circulares, outros homens fazia o mesmo com suas mulheres ou companheiros entorno deles.

Quase uma hora depois, os bombeiros saíram da casa com dois sacos negros de corpos, corpos que seriam levados para o IML para identificação. Deidara e Sasori nada comentaram, Deidara ofegou alto e fingiu começar a chorar, virando o rosto para tentar não ver a tragédia, muitos faziam o mesmo, mas neles era um sentimento real. Deidara e Sasori sabiam de quem eram aqueles corpos, como muitos ali sabiam, ou presumiam. Utatane Koharu e seu marido estavam mortos, eles sabiam, tinham monitorado seus movimentos todo o dia e sabiam que eles estavam sozinhos na casa, que era noite de folga da empregada.

Os vizinhos, e curiosos como Sasori e Deidara fingiam ser, se aglomeravam agora perto do caminhão de bombeiros e ambulâncias que saíram com sirenes desligadas, já que não poderiam fazer nada pelos feridos. Enquanto o nome da mulher que fora uma influente figura política de Konoha por mais de cinqüenta anos era murmurado com pesar por sua morte, Sasori sorria internamente, logo aquelas pessoas pensariam com repúdio sobre aqueles dois corpos carbonizados. Tão logo a vingança que tinham planejado tivesse concluída, Sai deixaria vazar na imprensa a "pesquisa" de seu pai adotivo, assim como os nomes daqueles que tinham apoiado ou investido nela. Quando isso acontecesse, todos ali pensariam que era justiça divina, por mais que tentassem periciar ou investigar, não encontrariam nada além de mero acaso. Não eram assassinos, mas também não eram amadores dispostos a passar a vida na prisão.

- Logo – Sasori sussurrou no ouvido de Deidara, que fingia chorar de soluçar – logo vão todos estar pensando que a justiça de deus finalmente os alcançou.

Deidara ergueu seus olhos levemente, mostrando o tom claro de azul primaveril cheio de lágrimas, não de pesar, mas de alegria. Ele concordava com Sasori, sentia a mesma coisa que ele e ambos estavam muito felizes por terem participado naquela "justiça divina".

- Quem vai cuidar de Mitokado Homura? – Deidara perguntou no mesmo tom de Sasori, um tom que era apenas para os ouvidos do amante, mais de entendimento mutuo do que realmente sonoro.

- Kisame e Konan – Sasori moveu muito pouco os lábios, mas viu Deidara concordar com a cabeça enquanto Sasori o guiava trôpego de volta ao carro, onde Deidara caiu no banco do carona parecendo quase desesperado.

Outros curiosos perceberam o movimento deles e iam retornando aos seus carros ou casas. Não havia mais nada a ouvir ali, a curiosidade mórbida dos curiosos tinha sido saciada com a saída dos corpos, já podiam seguir suas vidas fingindo que se importavam com o que acontecera aquelas pessoas, provavelmente pensando em como diriam aos amigos e parentes a cena terrível que tinham presenciado, o acidente horrível que vitimara uma mulher tão importante e seu marido, talvez dissessem que pelo menos eles tinham morrido rápido, que não tinham sofrido. Logo estariam contando que tinham visto a casa arder, como se tivessem sofrido uma punição divina. Zeus jogando um de seus raios, Gabriel ou Rafael a mando do senhor com suas Espadas de Fogo, ou qualquer deidade venerada e punitiva que resolvera vingar os inocentes sacrificados.

**Naru-chan**

Konan sabia que não havia veneno no mundo maior do que a amargura, nada que corroesse mais do que a culpa, e era exatamente essa arma que usaria. Ela e Kisame tinham construído um elaborado dossiê, munido de fotos nunca antes divulgadas, fotos obtidas com Akasuna no Chiyo e Senju Tsunade, fotos daquelas pobres crianças sacrificadas, e também algumas outras, mais antigas. Iria quebrar o coração de uma pessoa, e não apenas isso, iria estraçalhar o coração de alguém que jamais merecera possuir tal dádiva. Iria destruir um inimigo de uma forma tão completa, que se ele não fosse parte da conspiração que adoecera Naruto, não conseguiria.

Mas ele não era uma pessoa, talvez um dia tivesse sido, mas seus erros tinham se avolumado demais, tinham sido grandes demais para que ele ainda pudesse ser denominado assim. Todos cometiam erros, todos carregavam culpas, mas não eram todos que tinham culpa pela morte de inocentes, e esses que tinham jamais seriam perdoados por Konan, principalmente se um dos inocentes fosse Uzumaki Naruto. E Konan sabia que Kisame sentia o mesmo, pessoas como Naruto eram quase irreais demais, quase utópicas, alguém como ele, que aceitava a todos, que parecia apreciar a todos, e que quando não mostrava simpatia sempre acabavam encontrando falta de caráter grave na pessoa antagonizada por Naruto.

Sentou diante de Mitokado Homura sem qualquer remorso, principalmente depois da forma quase ultrajante com que ele tinha olhado sua barriga dilatada pelo filho que teria em breve. O maldito a considerava, claramente, uma mulher vulgar por ter um filho sem ser casada. Os olhos de Homura foram então para Kisame, obviamente desdenhando da presença deles ali. Kisame a olhou, nos olhos escuros do advogado ela viu que deveria seguir com o plano que desejara executar antes que Kisame matasse Homura com as próprias mãos. Kisame, como quase todos os homens que conhecia e tinha amizade, era totalmente passional quando o assunto era Uzumaki Naruto. Afagou seu ventre, sentindo o movimento sonolento do filho que esperava, uma criança que criaria para ser tão especial quanto o pai que tinha, único amor da vida de Konan. Se seu filho puxasse ao pai, seria muito parecido com Naruto também, pois seu Yahiko era exatamente como ele, e não havia dádiva maior que uma mulher, uma mãe, poderia almejar.

Seus olhos então se espremeram ao lembrar que Gaara estava no mesmo mês gestacional quando fora infectado com o vírus que aquele homem diante dela, vivendo naquela linda casa, gozando de respeito e admiração pelos demais, tinha ajudado a realizar. Mitokado Homura tinha as mãos sujas de sangue, do sangue de crianças como o seu filho, e pagaria.

- Viemos lhe dar isso – Konan falou sorrindo enquanto abria a pasta de couro negro que trouxera junto com a bolsa, normalmente a usava apenas para documentos muito importantes para ela ou Nagato, era assessora dele com muito orgulho. Aquele dossiê era importante e foi com um sorriso que entregou o grande volume encadernado – achará impressionante.

Homura olhou sem qualquer simpatia para a mulher, mas pegou o dossiê que ela lhe oferecia e o abriu, instantaneamente interessado no conteúdo daquele dossiê. A primeira parte era sobre a pesquisa de armas biológicas com que ele se envolvera como patrocinador na época que sua esposa morrera, tentava não pensar nisso, era um assunto esquecido. A segunda parte, essa sim doeu, pois continua informações que jamais tinham chego aos seus ouvidos e fotos que jamais tinham chego a suas mãos.

- Shimura Danzou, Uchiha Fugaku e Orochimaru se uniram em um conluio – Konan falou com uma voz simpática que destilava falsidade e veneno – o objetivo era eliminar os herdeiros de Senju Tsunade, como você bem sabia, já que estava envolvido, mesmo que de maneira discreta, com isso.

Sim, ele sabia disso, sempre desejara o poder Senju, o dinheiro Senju e seria tudo dele e dos demais conselheiros se Tsunade morresse sem herdeiros, e na época pensara que ela não duraria muito, vivia deprimida e bebia demais, além de uma estranha fobia a sangue que desenvolvera. Danzou o convencera de que Tsunade logo morreria, ou se mataria. Fora a única grande briga que tivera com sua esposa, Elain, ela não concordava com ele, desprezava Danzou e Orochimaru, tinha verdadeira aversão a Fugaku e começava a desconfiar de Koharu. Elain gostava muito de Minato, tinha sido amiga de infância da mãe dele, era madrinha do loiro e ficara emocionada quando ele lhe falara que se tornaria pai logo. Acompanhara toda a gestação de Uzumaki Kushina, e morrera com eles, fora morta por Minato, aquele irresponsável.

Ou pelo menos era isso que pensara todos aqueles anos, fora isso que Danzou e Koharu tinham lhe dito como verdade e ele aceitara, mas agora a verdade vinha à tona, uma verdade que ele não conseguia aceitar, mas em que acreditava.

- Sua esposa morreu no acidente que vitimou Uzumaki Kushina e Namikaze Minato – Konan continuou com aquele tom desprezível de voz, uma voz feita para ferir, enquanto afagava a barriga – morreu protegendo com o corpo o recém-nascido Uzumaki Naruto, frustrando os seus planos e de seus amigos, pelo menos por um curto espaço de tempo, não?

Homura não conseguia tirar os olhos de sobre a mulher, ela falava a verdade, havia fotos do corpo de sua esposa ainda abraçado ao moisés em que Uzumaki Naruto estava, tinha protegido com seu corpo e peso o infante de ser arremessado pelos vidros, não conseguira impedir que os mesmos vidros lhe cortassem a face, mas lhe salvara a frágil vida.

- Uchiha Fugaku e Orochimaru tinham planejado o acidente – Kisame falou rouco – não estavam nem ai com o fato de sua esposa estar no banco de trás, deram continuidade mesmo assim. Por isso esse motorista aqui jogou o caminhão que dirigia sobre o carro de Namikaze Minato. Reconhece esse homem?

Homura reconhecia sim, era um dos seguranças de Danzou, alguém em que o amigo confiava plenamente.

- Ele não foi indiciado, colocaram a culpa em Namikaze Minato, embora todas as testemunhas do acidente alegassem que fora o caminhão que atropelara o carro e não o contrário – Kisame continuou e então sorriu – seus amigos mataram sua adorável esposa.

- E então Orochimaru tentou conseguir a guarda de Uzumaki Naruto – Konan continuou inflexível, a cada segundo pensava mais que aquele homem merecia saber onde se metera, merecia saber que ajudara a matar a própria esposa amada – claro que ele não conseguiu, Kushina tinha uma prima bem posicionada em Suna, ela ganhou a guarda do único herdeiro de Senju Tsunade, exatamente por isso Danzou conquistou o marido dela, um político ambicioso, e o trouxe para a pequena pesquisa que vocês tinham começado, não?

- Uma pesquisa que matou seis crianças – Kisame falou furioso – contaminou nove, uma delas o próprio Uzumaki Naruto, não?

- Que Danzou recontaminou com o vírus nomeado Kyuubi a menos de um ano – Konan falou e dessa vez sua voz estava dura – podendo matá-lo. Tudo por ganância, tudo por poder. Deve estar muito orgulhoso de seus atos, Mitokado Homura, afinal, matou sua própria mulher, que diz amar até hoje, sacrificou crianças inocentes, se meteu em tudo que há de daninho e podre em Fogo.

- Seus amigos são muito especiais – Kisame sorriu com ironia – matando sua esposa, enganando você, o levando a compactuar com genocídio. Que carreira brilhante a sua, não?

- O que querem? – Homura perguntou derrotado, ajudara a matar sua Elain.

- Nada – Konan sorriu se erguendo do sofá sem ajuda, Kisame se ergueu e se colocou ao seu lado, amparando-a como um cavalheiro – só viemos lhe mostrar o que você fez. Amanhã, há essa hora, todos em Konoha, provavelmente em Fogo e no mundo, graças à internet, saberão sobre isso aqui. Seus amigos, aliados, co-investidores no mundo inteiro cairão, a reputação de vocês será tão arruinada que será um milagre que consigam comprar uma xícara de café que seja.

Konan bateu o dedo no dossiê. Seu sorriso era cruel e ela sabia.

- Amanhã pela manhã, todos que o conhecem, incluindo seus filhos, saberão que o pai é um assassino e conspirador – Konan sorriu amplamente – e que ele ajudou a matar a mãe deles.

- Vocês acreditaram mesmo que poderiam se meter com Uchiha Madara, Senju Tsunade e os Uzumaki sem acabar descobertos? – Kisame riu desdenhoso – a única pessoa que não desejaria divulgar ao grande público quem vocês são realmente estava em coma graças a vocês.

Destruído, pensou Homura, sua carreira, sua vida, sua reputação, mas isso não era nada perto da dor de saber que passara anos do lado das pessoas que tinham matado sua esposa, que os considerara seus amigos, que os convidara a sua casa, que deixara que eles lhe dissessem o que deveria fazer, que eles tinham lhe consolado com palavras falsas.

- Para alguns, a morte e um doce escape – Konan falou se preparando para sair com Kisame a ajudando paternalmente – para outros, a humilhação os seguirá até seu último suspiro.

Konan acenou com a cabeça, como se aquele tivesse sido um encontro informal entre políticos e saiu com Kisame dali, aquele lugar, aquele homem, lhe dava enjôo.

Homura os viu partindo e então entendeu que o ataque cardíaco de Danzou e a explosão de gás na casa de Koharu, que nenhuma dessas "fatalidades" tinha sido natural ou espontânea, seus antigos aliados estavam sendo eliminados, mas não o consideravam tão culpado para lhe darem o doce presente da morte. Elain, pensou em oração, o que eu devo fazer agora, minha Elain, meu coração?

Nunca mais perguntaria em suas orações por que ela o abandonara, não agora que sabia que ele é que a abandonara, ele é que permitira que ela fosse morta.

Sempre julgara que o suicídio era para os covardes, mas não havia nenhuma coragem dentro dele. Queria se unir a sua Elain, queria pedir perdão a sua esposa, as crianças que tinha ajudado a matar, a Minato e Kushina. Sozinho na grande casa em que vivera com sua esposa até ela morrer, em que criaram os filhos que tiveram juntos, ele andou pelos cômodos decorados por sua esposa amada e mantidos exatamente como eram quando ela vivia. Tocou nas coisas que ela amava, subiu ao quarto antigo do casal para tocar em suas roupas e jóias, olhar sua escova ainda com alguns fios de seu cabelo muito claro. Os brincos que ela mais gostava estava sobre a penteadeira, ao lado do vidro de seu perfume preferido. Tocou com carinho e beijou a camisola com que ela dormira na noite anterior a morrer e então deixou-a sobre a cama, saindo do quarto resoluto, alheado a tudo mais. Subiu ao sótão, pegando a corda que estava ali desde que tinham consertado o telhado no mês passado e a jogou pela viga de madeira maciça. Pegou um banco, subiu no mesmo e fez o nó de sustentação da corda na viga antes de fazer o nó de correr na outra ponto, passando-o pelo pescoço e o fechando entorno ao mesmo.

- Elain, minha Elain – sussurrou antes de chutar o banco abaixo de seus pés, ignorando a dor e a falta de ar e agonia enquanto implorava perdão a sua esposa amada.

No dia seguinte, todos leriam sobre a vida real dos antigos conselheiros de Konoha, saberiam a verdadeira face dos "veneráveis" anciões que protegiam politicamente a cidade. E na manhã seguinte, todos comentariam que forças divinas tinham finalmente punido os monstros em forma de gente que antes respeitavam.

Na manhã seguinte, cidadãos respeitáveis de muitos países no mundo estariam acordado para encontrarem a hostilidade de seus parentes, policiais na porta e o total repúdio de seus pares. A vingança demorara mais de vinte anos, mas finalmente os encontraria, e eles se arrependeriam de não terem injetados os vírus em si mesmos.

**Naru-chan**

**Nota da Li:**

**Ah, o penúltimo cap está ai, e espero que tenha mantido para vocês o gostinho que os outros deram. **

**Kyuubi-san acordou, e já está aprontando com o corpinho do Naru-chan, pobrezinho, usado para seduzir o Tachi-san, que dó, até queria estar no lugar dele, mas só para poupá-lo! (hahahaha)**

**Desculpem-me por não ter respondido ainda os comentários que recebi essa semana, mas farei isso amanhã, ou sábado. Muito obrigado aqueles que me escreveram incentivando. **

**Bem, fico por aqui, espero que tenham apreciado e que gostem do final de Assombrados. Obrigada por todo o apoio que me deram durante esse projeto e,**

**Beijos da Li.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Não, eu não possuo Naruto, eu possuo todo o resto do universo, dominando espaço e tempo, mas Naruto não me pertence, ainda...**

**É mais uma das fic da Li, isso é: Yaoi. Se não gosta, não leia, possivelmente haverá relações entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, possivelmente um pervertido Itachi corrompendo um puro e inocente Naru-chan. Por isso, se não curte, não continue.**

**Não escrevo por lucro, meu único ganho é os elogios ou críticas daqueles que comentam ou não, mas que igualmente apreciam o trabalho que realizo, por isso, se não estiver pensando em fazer nenhuma crítica construtiva, não continue. E aqueles que adoram pegar idéias ou partes de fics, mesmo que eu não receba nada por isso, é meu e o uso parcial ou integral de qualquer parte dele é plágio e o pode vir a punir essa infração.**

**É uma fic UA ( Universo Alternativo)**

**Para aqueles que continuam conosco, en joy...**

**Naru-chan**

Senju Tsunade não conseguia aceitar facilmente as informações que ela e Chiyo cruzavam agora sobre os antigos dados das bijuus. Graças a Kyuubi, que parara de manipular sexualmente o corpo de Naruto quando os homens tinham sido expulsos da cúpula de observação, tinham uma nova imagem daquele vírus, a complexidade dele e de todos os demais que seus criadores, pesquisadores e investidores jamais chegaram a compreender. Kyuubi podia se manter independente de Naruto, como uma personalidade rachada, um superego autônomo.

Tinham revisto os vídeos e exames de todos os infectados, encontrando similaridades com o que Kyuubi dizia que era, com o que ele dizia que seus "irmãos", como se referia aos demais vírus bijuus, eram. Um entendimento completamente novo se revelava, e dele a possibilidade para a cura de inúmeras doenças virais e imunológicas. As possibilidades eram infinitas, mas Kyuubi deixava claro que teriam que isolar algumas partes do vírus, pois ele próprio, segundo o mesmo, tinha o poder de escolher seu hospedeiro e mataria qualquer um que não se encaixasse em suas exigências. Aparentemente, a beleza física era apenas a menor das exigências, Kyuubi se dizia capaz de controlar a genética do hospedeiro e melhorar os traços do mesmo, aumentando-lhe os encantos. Confirmara que Naruto, felizmente, tinha uma abundancia de virtudes que ele prezava, por isso apenas eliminara aquilo que não desejava, como traços menores de caráter e personalidade, um ou outro detalhe nos traços do rosto e corpo, apenas para assegurar a perfeição de seu filhote.

Aparentemente, tudo que tinham julgado certo na primeira infecção, estava corrompido pelas opiniões conseguidas nos arquivos do pai de Gaara, que tratavam nada mais, nada menos, do que o desejo dos criadores e investidores e não o real vírus. A cada segundo, o vírus das bijuus se assemelhava mais aos bijuus propriamente ditos do que a armas biológicas.

Agora já sabia que Gaara só atacava aqueles que se mostravam hostis a ele, que o tocavam com desleixo ou descaso. Agora, revendo tudo, podiam ver que nenhuma vez o bebê Gaara atacara Yashamaru ou Shizune, que era uma auxiliar recém saída da escola de enfermagem na época. Pessoas que o tocavam com carinho eram ignoradas por seus punhos pequenos e boca raivosa, ele até mesmo sorria algumas vezes ao ser limpo ou alimentado por Yashamaru ou Shizune.

Haku jamais atacara ninguém, apenas se mostrava mais esquivo e sua pele mais forte quando alguém se aproximava dele, alguém que ele não conhecia ou em quem não confiava, prova disso é que Zabuza conseguira muitas vezes reconectar o soro no braço magro do menino de pouco mais de três anos.

Yugito Nii, não eletrocutava a mãe, que a velava amorosamente, quase matara dois membros da equipe de Tsunade, e agora, revendo pausadamente os vídeos, podia ver porque, os bastardos tinham tocado de maneira indecorosa a menina de cinco anos extremamente bonita.

Todas as crianças tinham se protegido, todos os bijuus tinham tentado proteger seus hospedeiros, e tinham debilitado os mesmos hospedeiros os protegendo, como Kyuubi indicara que poderia debilitar Naruto se não fosse aplicado o Juubi logo. Tinha falhado com aquelas crianças e agora sabia, tinha confiado demais em sua equipe e esquecera que deveria monitorá-los sempre, pois eram apenas humanos, cheios de defeitos e virtudes, e que poderiam estar envolvidos com a criação daquelas ameaças.

Assistira com Chiyo a morte do rapaz sem nome que levara o Shichibi, agora sabia que ele era irmão de Sai, um irmão adotivo, mas a única pessoa que Sai amara em sua infância, por quase toda a sua vida, na verdade. Sai só voltara a amar quando conhecera Naruto. O rapaz, o mais velhos de todos os hospedeiros, com uns dez anos, fora literalmente assassinado com uma injeção do que deveria ser cloreto de potássio. Danzou merecera a forma como morrera, pena que não tinha visto aquilo antes, ou daria algo que matasse Danzou lenta e dolorosamente para Sai aplicar no maldito. Ou melhor, ela mesma aplicaria, e filmaria ele se contorcendo para rever sempre que se sentisse revoltada.

E então, quando estavam no fim daquela visita ao passado, Kyuubi indicou que não tinha mais nada que desejasse falar e que deveriam mandar logo o Kyokon-kun para seu kit, seu filhote dourado, de quem falava possessivamente, protetoramente.

Tsunade tentara conseguir mais informações do "vírus", mas Kyuubi não se abalou, arrancou a camisola hospitalar, revelando as nove marcas avermelhadas, que se assemelhavam a caudas, sobre o corpo de Naruto, as outras crianças também possuíam algo parecido, no número de caudas do bijuu em questão, mas em nenhum deles elas parecera tão...erótica. Também retirara a maior parte dos plugues de monitoramente antes de sentar sobre a cama e abrir as pernas, voltando a dilatar o ânus de Naruto enquanto o vocabulário alegre fazia até mesmo Chiyo corar como uma colegial. Aparentemente, Kyuubi queria muito o kyokon-kun escolhido para Naruto, e elogiava os atributos que apostava que ele tinha, além da performance que pensava que ele teria sexualmente com seu kit.

Não conseguiria mais nada com ele, e segundo o mesmo, jamais deveria ter precisado de sua ajuda, deveria ter revisto tudo aquilo, deveria ter controlado sua pesquisa e equipe. Segundo Kyuubi, ela também era culpada pelo que havia acontecido a seis hospedeiros, já que ela não os protegera quando deveria. Mas ninguém feriria o filhote de Kyuubi, o kit dourado, Kyuubi jamais permitiria, por isso não tinha se manifestado quando seu kit era um bebê, quando não possuiria força física para se proteger e escolher o macho mais indicado para "impregnar" seu kit, faze-lo entrar no cio.

Maldita raposa, pensou Tsunade saindo da cúpula de observação com Chiyo, iriam para o laboratório, ninguém iria presenciar o que quer que Kyuubi desejava para Naruto e Itachi. Não sabia se a raposa sabia o que estava fazendo, pensava que Naruto poderia acabar bem machucado ao analisar o grau dos feromônios liberados dentro da sala de contenção.

Já tinha desligado os gravadores de vídeo, não haveriam provas do encontro entre Kyuubi e Uchiha Itachi, nem do que seria feito com Uzumaki Naruto, e sabia que se Itachi ferisse Naruto, ela não conseguiria nem uma partezinha do corpo dele para mutilar, Madara e Gaara cuidariam de tudo, com a ajuda de Haku, Sasuke e Neji. Provavelmente nem Yashamaru e Zabuza teriam sorte de conseguir algo de Itachi, mas eles tinham se divertido com Mizuke, outra grande prova de que sua equipe era quase toda corrompida. Estralando os dedos, pensou em como extravasar aquela tensão, destruindo a vida de todos os bastardos que não entendiam o que deveria ser, o que tinham jurado fazer. Começou a relembrar da atualização do Juramento de Hipocrates em sua mente, e quando viu, ela e Chiyo falavam juntas, então entendeu que Akasuna no Chiyo a ajudaria a "relembrar" a aqueles que tinham trabalhado com elas, o que tinham jurado fazer.

-"Eu, solenemente, juro consagrar minha vida a serviço da Humanidade. Darei como reconhecimento a meus mestres, meu respeito e minha gratidão. Praticarei a minha profissão com consciência e dignidade. A saúde dos meus pacientes será a minha primeira preocupação. Respeitarei os segredos a mim confiados. Manterei, a todo custo, no máximo possível, a honra e a tradição da profissão médica. Meus colegas serão meus irmãos. Não permitirei que concepções religiosas, nacionais, raciais, partidárias ou sociais intervenham entre meu dever e meus pacientes. Manterei o mais alto respeito pela vida humana, desde sua concepção. Mesmo sob ameaça, não usarei meu conhecimento médico em princípios contrários às leis da natureza. Faço estas promessas, solene e livremente, pela minha própria honra."

Quando acabaram de falar juntas, Chiyo a olhou maliciosamente, quase viciosamente, como apenas uma anciã poderia fazer:

- Vamos chutar algumas bundas, menina – Chiyo falou feliz – isso vai fazer nós nos sentirmos melhor.

- Hai – Tsunade sorriu, somente Chiyo para chamá-la de menina, mas se sentia exatamente assim, porem não era, e usaria tudo que era e tinha para punir aqueles que tinham que ser punidos.

**Naru-chan**

Uchiha Itachi entrou no quarto de confinamento com roupas frescas e um grande tubo de lubrificante dado a ele por Chiyo, depois de conhecer a avó de Sasori, podia entender muito bem porque o amigo era do jeito que era. A mulher era um espanto, pensou sorrindo, tentando manter seu pensamento o mais racional e comum possível, tentando esquecer do belo corpo sobre a cama hospitalar se dilatando para ele.

Não era Naruto, repetiu mais uma vez, sabendo que seu corpo estava respondendo somente pelo estimulo visual, sem o cataclismo sensorial que seria quando entrasse e o cheiro delicioso de Naruto o envolvesse. Deuses, e pensara sinceramente que poderia resistir aos encantos de Uzumaki Naruto sobre o controle de Kyuubi? Não resistiria nem ao loiro sozinho, quanto mais sobre o domínio de algum vírus inteligente e independente que estava jogando de casamenteiro com o loiro.

Digitou os números que guardara de cabeça e entrou no quarto depois de passar pelas duas portas isoladoras. O cheiro de Naruto, os feromônios que Kyuubi exalara, chegavam a ele entre as duas portas, o preparando para o que sentiria dentro do quarto. Agora sabia que toda a sua mente racional teria que se proteger para conseguir o que desejava, injetar o Juubi no corpo de Naruto. Depois poderia possuir aquele corpo pequeno e dourado, se enterrar naquele ânus rosado que fora preparado para ele pelos dedos pequenos das mãos talentosas...foco, Uchiha Itachi, se repreendeu entrando no quarto de contenção e vendo Kyuubi sorrir amplamente enquanto usava quatro dedos para se dilatar, provocando Itachi propositalmente, como se o cheiro já não fosse o suficiente.

Caminhou como um sonâmbulo até a cama hospitalar no meio do quarto, enquanto Kyuubi tirava os dedos de dentro do ânus e pegava a injeção com o Juubi, movendo-a entre os dedos talentosos que tinham estado dentro do corpo estreito de Naruto.

- Sim, você tem o cheiro certo – Kyuubi falou gutural, as pernas abertas estendidas para fora da cama, se aproximando de Itachi que parava ofegante entre elas, já pensando em tirar as roupas não mais tão confortáveis que usava – e tem o material certo aqui.

Itachi ofegou quando a mão pequena que não segurava a injeção afagou seu membro duro como rocha. Sua mente estava turva, completamente dominada pelo cheiro, pelo instinto de copular, impregnando o corpo tão masculino quanto o dele com seu sêmen, como se fosse possível criar um filho naquele corpo delicioso.

- Mas antes de usarmos esse lubrificante, kyokon-kun – Kyuubi ronronou colocando a injeção sobre o único anexo que ainda mantinha em seu corpo, o soro que hidratava Naruto – ajude-me a salvar seu kit, kyokon-kun e então eu os deixarei sozinhos para usarem todo esse lubrificante aqui.

Itachi gemeu e pegou a injeção, não sabia como aplicar, mas a mão de Kyuubi estava sobre o cano de soro e pensou que era ali que deveria aplicar. Impaciente, perfurou com a agulha afiada e fina o cano transparente e injetou todo o conteúdo de uma vez só, sua mente pensava apenas que quanto antes fizesse isso, antes poderia transar com o loiro quente diante dele.

- Muito bem, kyokon-kun – Kyuubi rosnou com os dentes cerrados – tire essas roupas agora e passe o lubrificante aqui.

Mais uma afagada e Itachi gemeu desejando gozar, seus sentidos estavam todos em alerta, extremamente estimulados pelo cheiro e visual do homem diante dele. Deus, jamais desejara tanto, jamais pensara que poderia se sentir tão selvagem, tão animalesco quanto se sentia agora. Sempre se considerara um homem contido, até mesmo frio, extremamente racional, mas não hoje, e principalmente, não agora. Não sabia quanto tempo demoraria para ter de volta sua mente de volta, sua racionalidade de volta.

Tirou as roupas aos puxões, e isso talvez tenha demorado mais do que teria demorado simplesmente soltá-las, mas não estava em seu estado normal, estava totalmente alterado. O lubrificante foi aberto com os dentes, pois sabia instintivamente que Kyuubi o mataria se não o usasse, e se Kyuubi o matasse, não poderia transar com Naruto. Usou uma imensa quantidade de lubrificante e ao sentir a mão quente sobre seu pênis gemeu puxando o loiro para si e o penetrando rapidamente, profundamente, gritando de jubilo ao gozar no mesmo instante que seu membro foi envolvido pelo canal estreito e aveludado de Naruto.

- Demônios – o loiro suspirou ao ser penetrado daquela forma, sua ereção intumescida se apertando de encontro ao ventre trabalhado do homem que o penetrava. Sabendo que toda a mistura do Juubi já entrara em sua corrente, puxou o soro, gemendo baixinho pelo desconforto de tirar aquilo e fazendo Itachi rir em seu ouvido.

- Isso o incomoda? – perguntou maliciosamente o Uchiha, percebendo que o pênis de Naruto contra seu ventre pulsava excitado, por isso saiu do loiro e tornou a penetrá-lo – quando isso acaba de entrar em você sem qualquer reclamação?

Itachi sorriu começando a se mover, gozara como um colegial, algo que jamais fizera, nem quando era um colegial, mas graças aos deuses ou demônios, seu membro continuava tão duro e rijo quanto antes, e sabia que poderia durar mais agora que a tensão inicial se fora. Notou também que o tom de voz era completamente diferente do usado antes e ao abrir os olhos que não notara que fechara ao penetrar o loiro novamente, se deparara com uma expressão completamente diferente também. Enquanto investia com fúria, penetrando o loiro tão profundamente quanto podia sem acabar o machucando seriamente, notava as marcas vermelhas irem se tornando mais claras, mais para o rosado do que o vermelho.

Se inclinou sobre a cama, baixando o rosto, depois chupando o mamilo rosado e delicioso de Uzumaki Naruto enquanto o loiro se prendeu a ele, agarrando seus cabelos negros e longos, arranhando levemente seu escalpo enquanto gemia luxuriosamente.

O corpo do loiro era uma fornalha, parecia que ia consumir Itachi completamente, mas Itachi não estava nem um pouco interessado nisso agora, se era para ser consumido, se fosse para morrer, que fosse naqueles braços, dentro daquele corpo. Deuses, não queria que fosse apenas pela vontade de Kyuubi, não queria que fosse apenas agora, enquanto os efeitos do vírus estavam em Naruto, estavam no quarto. Deuses, podia ser o cheiro, mas nenhum corpo parecia tão perfeito para abrigá-lo quanto aquele corpo pequeno que deitava sobre a cama hospitalar enquanto colocava as pernas grossas sobre seus ombros e investia como um possuído.

Naruto se arqueou sobre o colchão, as mãos agarradas aos lençóis enquanto gozava, ignorando o som de tecido rasgando. Não entendia porque estava ali, não sabia exatamente quem era aquele homem entre suas pernas, mas precisava tanto dele, tanto que até doía. Gozar doía, por mais maravilhoso que estivesse sendo. Jamais se sentira assim, não sabia se sabia por que estava se sentindo assim, mas parecia precisar daquele homem entre suas pernas, praticamente o devorando com aquele membro grande e grosso que chegava a machucar, deixando o sexo ainda mais maravilhoso.

Itachi gemeu quando o sêmen de Naruto bateu em seu queixo, estimulando-o ainda mais, se é que isso fosse humanamente possível, por isso saiu do corpo quente rosnando enquanto deixava as pernas de Naruto caírem e o virava rapidamente, o inclinando sobre o colchão com a barriga colada ao mesmo antes de investir novamente, penetrando fundo Naruto e o fazendo gritar mais uma vez, quase pronto para mais uma rodada.

- Grite meu nome, Naruto – Itachi rosnou possessivo – grite Itachi para mim.

O grito de Naruto lhe fez sorrir enquanto introduzia sua mão entre o corpo de Naruto e o colchão e envolvia a semi-ereção do loiro, masturbando-o e ajudando a ela se formar completamente.

- Grite, meu kitsune – Itachi ordenou possessivo e o loiro gritou de prazer, como ele mesmo estava gritando sem perceber.

Quando os corpos estavam úmidos de suor, quase sem forças depois de tantos orgasmos seguidos, com Itachi deitado sobre Naruto na cama hospitalar, o moreno conseguiu finalmente que gozassem quase que simultaneamente, finalmente gozando somente depois de Naruto ter gozado, acalentado pelos movimentos espasmódicos e compulsivos do canal anal do loiro. Caiu trêmulo e satisfeito sobre o loiro letárgico, beijando os lábios magoados por seus beijos agressivos e mordicados por seus dentes e pelos do loiro, que ficava adorável ao mordiscá-los antes de gozar.

Perdera a noção de tempo, de tudo, há muito tempo atrás, agora parecia que seu corpo desistia de continuar ajudando aquele cio desenfreado, finalmente sucumbindo ao cansaço. O loiro gemeu baixinho e ao mover levemente seu corpo, escorregando no de Naruto, deitou ao lado dele, o puxando para si e o fazendo deitar a cabeça dourada sobre seu peito. Não sentiu os cabelos úmidos do loiro, colados entorno da cabeça e lindo rosto corado e cansado, estava tão úmido quanto ele e seus cabelos chegavam a incomodar grudados em seu corpo. Não queria nem imaginar o que era toda aquela umidade sobre os corpos dos dois, mas sabia que não era apenas suor e saliva. Normalmente teria se arrastado para o chuveiro, odiava a sensação de sêmen sobre sua pele, mesmo que fosse seu próprio sêmen, quanto mais o sêmen de outra pessoa. Mas o sêmen de Naruto sobre seu corpo não o incomodava, era como uma medalha de mérito.

Beijou a têmpora do loiro, que sorriu levemente com seus olhos quase fechados de cansaço.

- Durma kitsune – Itachi sussurrou, ouvindo sua própria voz estranha a seus ouvidos, rouca e fraca pelos gritos, gemidos e rosnados das atividades anteriores.

- Vai estar aqui quando eu acordar? – Naruto perguntou e sua voz estava ainda mais fraca e rouca do que a de Itachi, que sorriu de leve, beijando novamente a têmpora do loiro enquanto afagava seus cabelos, o fazendo quase ronronar.

- Não irei a lugar algum, kitsune – Itachi falou, mesmo que tivesse forças para sair, não sairia e ninguém o tiraria dali até que Naruto acordasse.

Observou sonolento o loiro adormecer usando seu peito como travesseiro e sorriu deixando que sua própria consciência recém desperta adormecesse, não tinha tempo ou disposição para pensar agora. Amanhã, depois de horas de sono reparadoras, pensaria. Mas pensaria com Naruto em seus braços, ele era precioso demais para deixá-lo voar para longe.

**Naru-chan**

Uchiha Itachi acordou abraçado a um travesseiro, o que o deixou frustrado antes mesmo de abrir seus olhos. Seu corpo parecia se rebelar contra o travesseiro também e abrindo os olhos, para procurar Naruto no quarto de contenção, se deparou com um ambiente totalmente diferente. Sentou prontamente na cama, olhando em torno e pensando que sua mente estava pregando uma peça nele, ou que pelo menos seus olhos estavam e então entendeu que estava no quarto de hotel que ocupava em Suna.

Gemendo de frustração, saiu da cama, indo para o banheiro lavar seu corpo e clarear sua mente. Bateu em algo no canto da cama, fazendo com que isso caísse no chão e ao olhar o que era, ainda confuso, se deparou com o mais novo livro de seu irmãozinho, um livro sobre vírus criados para se tornarem armas biológicas que tinham se tornado seres autônomos dentro de seus hospedeiros. Tinha lido o livro antes de adormecer na noite anterior, faltava apenas o último capítulo, pensou irritado por adormecer ainda lendo, mesmo estando cansado como estava, isso era inadmissível.

Frustrado, pegou o livro, entendendo finalmente que tivera um sonho, um sonho extremamente vívido que misturava a ficção da narrativa de Sasuke com a realidade. E ao contrário de se irritar, ficou aliviado, pois sua vida não era qualquer drama ficcional.

Com um pequeno sorriso enquanto deixava o livro de seu ototo sobre a cama, caminhou finalmente para o banheiro, indo direto para o chuveiro depois de tirar a calça de pijamas negra. Deixou a água que amornava acordá-lo completamente enquanto lembrava que conhecera Uzumaki Naruto no ano passado, durante uma exposição conjunta na Shukaku, galeria de Gaara, o amante de seu ototo. Não tinha sido convidado por nenhum deles para exposição em Konoha, mas ficara intrigado ao ouvir a notícia de que Akasuna no Sasori, Deidara e o jovem Sai iriam expor em conjunto com mais um novo talento exclusivo da Shukaku. Pensara em fazer uma surpresa a seu ototo e Gaara, assim como a Sasori e Deidara e marcara sua passagem para Konoha, tirando uma merecida folga para apreciar a exposição, embora não fosse um grande apreciador de arte.

A surpresa fora dele ao sair do avião e se deparar com o próprio Madara o esperando. No aeroporto mesmo descobrira que Madara tinha um filho, que fora criado pelos parentes de sua mãe em sua quando ela e o pai biológico e amante de Madara tinham morrido em um acidente de carro. Uzumaki Naruto era esse filho. Madara, Sasuke, Gaara e todos os amigos de Itachi tinham tentado com todas as forças jamais citar o loiro perto de Itachi, desejando que eles jamais se conhecessem.

Seu passado o condenava, como no sonho, mas ao contrário do sonho, embora Naruto, Gaara e Haku fossem amigos de infância, criados juntos desde pequenos, já que Yashamaru, o tio de Gaara era amante de longa data de Zabuza, o tio de Haku, eles jamais tinham ficado doentes na vida, ou pelo menos não uma doença exótica, apenas as doenças normais de infância. Não havia conspiração nenhum contra eles, embora Gaara fosse realmente filho de um político de Suna que o odiava, mas que morreu sem jamais tocar no filho mais novo, já que Yashamaru era um leão quando o assunto era um de seus meninos. A única conspiração que existia era a de impedir Itachi de saber da existência de Naruto, que como em seu sonho, era amado e protegido por todos os parentes e amigos, embora fosse mais do que capaz de se proteger.

Sorrindo enquanto lavava seus cabelos, lembrou de como se encontrara com Naruto na exposição, como se sentira ao conhecer o lindo loiro que pintara os quadros que Itachi mais gostara, mesmo que não entendesse muito de arte e menos ainda de arte moderna e abstrata. Infelizmente não conseguira comprar nenhum dos quadros do loiro, estavam todos vendidos, previamente vendidos e Naruto não era do tipo de pintor que pintava por demanda, seus quadros falavam de sentimentos, exprimia-os nas telas com suas cores únicas e fortes. Não precisava de dinheiro ou reconhecimento, era um rico herdeiro, seu pai fora Namikaze Minato, seus padrinhos eram Sennin Jiraya e Senju Tsunade, seu "papa" era Uchiha Madara, seus primos eram Sabaku no Gaara e Uzumaki Nagato, dinheiro era o que menos importava para Uzumaki Naruto.

Mas não saíra de mãos vazias daquela exposição, arrematara para si uma escultura em madeira de Sasori com a qual sonhara naquela noite, e um lindo quadro de Shimura Sai que retratava o loiro adormecido sobre um divã. E não só isso, saíra naquela noite com a confirmação de que Uzumaki Naruto jantaria na noite seguinte com ele no hotel em que estava instalado.

Na noite seguinte, conhecera Naruto e depois do jantar usufruíram da primeira tórrida noite juntos, fazendo sexo sobre a imensa cama do quarto até o amanhecer, uma noite exatamente idêntica a que sonhara naquela noite, com o loiro selvagem abaixo dele, com o cheiro de Naruto se tornando mais forte enquanto transavam como se estivessem no cio. Mas na manhã seguinte, depois de uma última sessão de sexo quente no chuveiro, o loiro não retornara com ele para a cama, fora se vestir e quando estava pronto, Naruto lhe beijara os lábios, agradecer a noite, partindo como se tivesse apenas lhe oferecido o jantar e não parte de si mesmo.

Ficara mais tempo em Konoha do que o planejado apenas para seduzir o loiro, para convencê-lo de que mereciam uma chance juntos, de que poderiam ser um grande casal. Naruto não se deixara convencer tão facilmente, transava com Itachi, mas sempre partia como se fosse apenas sexo casual.

Itachi, que sempre desdenhara de seus amantes, que jamais correra atrás de ninguém ou implorara atenção, se vira exatamente naquela posição com Naruto, o loiro o deixava inseguro e se apaixonar por ele fora rápido, fácil e doloroso. Entender que finalmente estava apaixonado e que agora era tratado como somente mais um, era humilhante, mas Uchiha Itachi não era homem de desistir do que queria e ele queria Naruto, mas estava pagando por todos os seus pecados passados para tê-lo. Apelara para todos os clichês, mesmo de longe, em Suna, se mantinha presente na vida de Naruto, ligando e enviando presentes e quando o loiro finalmente aceitara namorar com ele, voara sem desmarcar seus compromissos para Konoha apenas para se encontrar pessoalmente com Naruto, para ouvir da boca dele, diretamente, a resposta que tanto estava desejando. Já faziam seis meses que conhecia Naruto quando ele aceitara se comprometer com ele, e por mais seis meses tinham se encontrado sempre que possível, o que não era o suficiente para Itachi e nem para Naruto. Fora então que um mês atrás do loiro lhe dera um ultimato, ou ele se mudava para Konoha, ou acabariam aquele relacionamento a distância. Estava claro para Itachi de que Naruto o amava, mas não confiava totalmente nele, não tivera tempo para confiar e Itachi sabia que a desconfiança acabaria por destruir o amor que demorara para insuflar no loiro.

Uchiha Itachi, que se orgulhava de jamais se intimidar diante de nada, de jamais ser forçado ou obrigado a nada, não pensara duas vezes, comprara um amplo apartamento próximo ao apartamento de seu irmãozinho e a galeria de Gaara e programara sua mudança para Konoha. O prédio da Sharingan em Konoha fora imediatamente informado de que voltaria a abrigar a presidência da empresa e o último andar passara por uma reforma total, Itachi que desejava nada da antiga decoração de seu pai, que era pretensiosa e horrível.

Seus objetos pessoais, suas roupas, quase tudo que tinha, inclusive seu carro, já tinham sido enviados a Konoha, ficara apenas para concluir os últimos negócios e dali a alguma horas estaria finalmente indo encontrar seu amado Naruto, que já tinha se mudado para o novo apartamento de Itachi. O gosto de Naruto, como em seu sonho insano, era soberbo, por isso sabia que o apartamento deles seria lindo, um verdadeiro lar, não pela decoração agradável e confortável, mas porque seu lindo kitsune dourado estaria lá o esperando. Só em pensar que logo encontraria seu Naruto, que ele estaria o esperando, que lhe sorriria e o lhe diria que era bem-vindo, faziam seu coração se aquecer e um sorriso verdadeiro aparecer em seus lábios.

Só se sentia realmente vivo depois de conhecer Naruto. E agora Naruto era dele, claro que sempre teria que abrir espaço e dividir um pouco seu kitsune com os inúmeros parentes e amigos do loiro, mas era um preço pequeno pelo prazer de poder viver o resto de sua vida com Naruto. Finalmente tinha conquistado seu loiro, finalmente era um homem comprometido e feliz, realizado pessoalmente e profissionalmente, com um companheiro que o estimulava tanto mentalmente quanto fisicamente.

Estava indo para casa, pensou Itachi desligando o chuveiro e puxando a toalha branca do hotel. Naquela noite mesmo, iria se secar com as toalhas de sua casa, usadas somente por ele e por seu kitsune, no banheiro da suíte deles. Depois iria para a cama deles e dormiria com seu amado nos braços, acordaria com Naruto abraçado a ele, provavelmente transariam mais uma vez antes de ter que se levantar e ir trabalhar, mas quando retornasse, Naruto estaria lhe esperando para comerem juntos, para falarem sobre o dia que tinham tido, para se amarem sobre a cama deles, sobre os lençóis deles, no quarto que Naruto tinha decorado para eles, dentro da casa deles.

Depois de seco, foi até o armário e pegou a roupa que já tinha separado, vestindo-se quase alheio. Guardou suas coisas na pequena mala, única bagagem que precisaria levar para Suna, contendo somente o que precisaria naqueles dias finais, e saiu do hotel. Um empregado já teria cuidado da conta do hotel, assim como um empregado pegava sua mala agora e levava para o carro de aluguel que o levaria ao aeroporto. Não viu realmente Suna passando pela janela do carro em que estava, sua mente estava em seu amante, em sua família, em sua vida em Konoha.

Quase se assustou quando o carro parou perto do hangar onde o avião pessoal de Madara estava o aguardando, mas saiu sereno do carro, agradecendo ausente ao empregado e motorista enquanto seguia para dentro do avião. Quando se sentou sozinho em uma das seis poltronas disponíveis, pegou seu celular, não para desligá-lo inicialmente. Apaixonado, como jamais pensara ser possível, digitou uma mensagem a Naruto, sabendo que o loiro só a leria horas depois, já que ele não gostava de acordar cedo, ou melhor, não gostava de sair da cama cedo.

Depois de digitar e enviar a mensagem a Naruto, sorriu quase que maquiavelicamente e decidiu mandar mais uma mensagem, essa para Haruno Sakura, sua secretária que praticamente implorara para seguir com ele para Konoha, o que aceitara apenas porque ela era uma ótima secretária, embora ainda tendesse a ficar babando por ele, para a diversão e irritação de Naruto, e dele mesmo. Digitou um novo texto, nada do que a mulher desejaria ler, estava informando sucintamente que tiraria aquela semana de férias, ponto final, não haveria discussões ou argumentações. Enviou a mensagem e desligou o celular, disposto a religá-lo apenas dali a sete dias.

Merecia uma semana, pelo menos, com seu amor para poderem estrear e curtir a casa deles, o ninho deles. Achava que não era muito tempo, não tinha nada realmente importante para tratar naquela semana, os executivos que trabalhavam para ele eram inteligentes o suficiente para resolverem os problemas que surgissem, se surgissem. Iria aproveitar aquela semana, afinal, não era mais uma máquina, era hora dele também poder aproveitar a vida. Já tinha dinheiro mais do que suficiente para muitas perdulárias vidas, e um amante delicioso e quase insaciável para agradar.

Com um sorriso que teria assustado a equipe de bordo se eles não trabalhassem há anos para Uchiha Madara, Itachi se recostou na confortável poltrona e fechou os olhos, sonhando mais um pouco com Naruto. Até chegar a Konoha, teria apenas que sonhar, porque assim que chegasse, seus sonhos seriam todos realidade.

Fez uma nota mental de elogiar o trabalho de seu irmãozinho, Sasuke se superara no último livro, que estava ainda melhor do que os outros, que já eram muito bons. Jamais pensara que ele, logo ele, o mais cético e racional dos homens, pudesse ser envolvido daquela forma por um livro de ficção, mas seu irmãozinho era um Uchiha também, e exatamente por seu talento na carreira a que se dedicara era que tinha tantos fãs e reconhecimento. Seu irmãozinho tinha se tornado um bom homem, um homem honrado e forte, pensou Itachi, sabendo que os amigos e o amante tinham ajudado mais Sasuke do que ele mesmo. Mas a vida era assim, e por a vida ser assim, abriu o laptop diante dele e começou a trabalhar para adiantar as coisas, distribuindo trabalho para seus executivos. Naquele ano com Naruto aprendera muito, como profissional, aprendera a finalmente relegar tarefas, podendo se ausentar mais vezes e por mais tempo se necessário e trabalhar quase em qualquer lugar. Uchiha Itachi aprendera a finalmente criar tempo para si mesmo, para seu prazer, e seu prazer hoje em dia se resumia a Uzumaki Naruto.

**Naru-chan**

Itachi suspirou, saindo do elevador e encarando o corredor. Quando tinha comprado o apartamento, já que eram um por andar, tinha dito a Naruto que queria que a porta do mesmo desse dentro do apartamento, fora a única coisa que tentara impor e mesmo assim, não conseguira. Naruto lhe dissera que sempre é mais prático e saudável manter o pequeno hall de entrada, e agora Itachi via porque, já que Haruno Sakura estava ali, com uma cara lamentável enquanto ainda tentava usar as chaves que obviamente pedira para copiarem da administradora, para tentar entrar.

- Haruno, quem lhe deu autorização para ter a chave de minha casa? – Itachi perguntou fulminando a mulher, que corou, sempre tentando se fazer de doce, o que odiava. Jamais transaria com Sakura, não apenas porque tinha a política de jamais transar com seus funcionários, mas também porque ela não estava em seus padrões, não era bonita o suficiente, não era atraente o suficiente, mesmo quando se contentava com encontros ocasionais e romances furtivos que não duravam mais do que uma noite, e jamais agora que tinha Naruto, o dono de seu coração junto com ele.

- Eu recebi sua mensagem, Itachi-san – Sakura falou um pouco mais alto do que o normal e Itachi entendeu na mesma hora que ela tentava fazer com que Naruto, que provavelmente estava dentro de casa, ouvisse.

- Então já deve ter desmarcado meus compromissos dessa semana – Itachi falou friamente, mesmo sabendo que não, sua agenda continuava inalterada até que ele mesmo há modificara meia hora atrás, quando entrara no carro que o levaria até ali. Também sabia que Naruto podia ou não estar ouvindo, não lutara tanto para que aquela mulher vulgar e iludida estragasse seu romance com Naruto.

- Mas, Itachi-san, eu pensei...- Sakura tentou argumentar com Itachi desesperadamente, ele tinha que notá-la, tinha que entender que precisava dela, que a amava.

Conhecera Itachi e seu irmão Sasuke na escola, fora colega de Sasuke por toda a vida escolar e ele nem mesmo parecia se lembrar de sua existência, mesmo que fosse sua mais ardente admiradora naqueles anos. E então, na faculdade, aquele loiro insidioso e promiscuo aparecera e Sasuke-kun só tivera olhos para ele, até mesmo começara a namorar o primo dele e estava sempre junto dele, o que era muito injusto. Deveria ter sido ela quem abriria os olhos de Sasuke-kun para o mundo, quem o faria sorrir e se divertir, esquecendo seus problemas como Uchiha. Deveria ser ela a estar ao lado dele incentivando-o a se tornar o escritor de sucesso que era, e não aquele ruivo cruel. Por isso se mudara para Suna, e conseguira uma ótima oportunidade na Sharingan, com muito trabalho, conseguira ser promovida a secretária da presidência, e então entendera que era o destino dela se unir a Uchiha Itachi, que era ainda mais másculo e misterioso do que Sasuke-kun. Por anos investira tudo de si em Itachi-san, aceitando os casos dele por seres tão fugazes quanto fogos de artifício, até um ano atrás, quando ele mudara totalmente sua postura ao conhecer aquele ninfomaníaco demoníaco por quem estava trocando todo o futuro feliz que podiam ter juntos.

- Eu não a pago para pensar, Haruno – Itachi falou irritado, chamando Sakura de volta a realidade. Itachi não ia esconder sua irritação, aquela mulher já o constrangera por tempo demais, sabia que ela não passava as ligações de Naruto para ele, que barrava o loiro quando ele aparecia em Suna de surpresa, que tentava de todas as formas patéticas possíveis separá-los – sua função é atender os telefonemas que são transferidos para minha mesa e me perguntar se eu os atenderei, é entregar a correspondência e digitar respostas, quando eu acho necessário. Não é minha assistente pessoal ou amante, é apenas uma secretária que eu posso facilmente substituir.

- Mas...- Sakura estava chorando agora, Itachi-san estava sendo duro demais, não deveria poder ser tão duro com ela, o destino deles não era estarem juntos? Como ele podia ignorar isso se era um homem tão inteligente?

- Não há mais – Itachi falou abrindo a porta com sua chave – saia daqui e não volte, a não ser que seja convidada, o que duvido que aconteça. Não é bem vinda em minha vida pessoal, Haruno, jamais será.

- Itachi-san, eu te...- Sakura se lamuriou para Itachi, tocando o peito dele, sentindo os contornos firmes dos músculos por debaixo do terno de marca antes que ele a repelisse e a fizesse cair.

- Me poupe de suas ilusões e obsessões – Itachi rosnou enojado – ou esquece essas besteiras inúteis e pare de perseguir meu amante, ou eu a demitirei. Não pense que não sei da forma patética com que perseguiu meu ototo, Haruno, nem que poderá fazer o mesmo comigo. Já tentou se meter muito com os Uchiha, e talvez seja a hora de mostrarmos porque ninguém deve tentar algo assim.

Sakura empalideceu, mostrando a Itachi, e a própria Sakura, que havia uma mente mesquinha e oportunista por debaixo de todo o "amor" que Sakura professava, primeiro por Sasuke e agora por ele. Isso fez Itachi dar um sorriso de lado, um sorriso cruel que verdadeiramente assustou Sakura.

- Jamais será capaz de me levar para a cama, Haruno – Itachi falou friamente, abrindo a porta um pouco mais e entrando, mas sem tirar seus sapatos, apenas deixando a mala de lado – jamais seria capaz de me atrair, e não é porque eu não toco em funcionários, no seu caso, é porque eu não toco em coisas tão inferiores. Saia, e se continuar, de qualquer forma, me irritando ou a Naruto, eu vou providenciar para que lamente, e lamente muito, ter um dia pensando em um Uchiha, conhecido um Uchiha que seja.

Sakura acreditou, por isso correu de volta para o elevador ainda aberto, levando consigo as chaves que não funcionavam. Itachi sorriu cruelmente, diria a Naruto para reclamar na administradora do prédio, eles exigiam uma cópia das chaves dos apartamentos, para caso de inundação ou curto circuito elétrico enquanto os proprietários estivessem fora. Itachi não tinha entendido porque a "maçaneta" que Naruto tanto queria tinha demorado duas semanas para ser entregue, mas ficara encantado quando ela chegara com quatro chaves, exatamente a quantidade que precisavam. Uma para ele, uma para Naruto, uma reserva que ficava na casa de Sasuke e Gaara, assim como teriam uma reserva da deles, e uma para a administradora. Claro que Naruto não informara, a ninguém, mas Itachi percebia agora ao examinar cuidadosamente sua chave, que elas tinham uma senha eletrônica gravada dentro, por isso abriam, e isso tornava a cópia das mesmas totalmente inúteis, como a chave que Sakura tentara usar. Seu kitsune era sempre prudente, pensou orgulhoso, fechando a porta do apartamento e sabendo que estava em casa.

Esqueceu Sakura assim que fechou a porta e decidiu que ela pagaria por tentar entrar ali, odiava pensar em Sakura entrando ali quando estava vazio, tocando nas coisas dele e de Naruto, e odiava ainda mais ela ali sozinha com seu amante, criando deus sabe que confusões.

Andou até o quarto principal, mal notando a bela decoração, mais tarde a aproveitaria com Naruto, agora seguia as pétalas de rosas brancas caídas no chão até as porta dupla do quarto principal, onde ficou momentaneamente paralisado, ofegante, não apenas pela linda e clássica decoração que o esperava, tão perfeita que nem ele mesmo conseguiria escolher melhor, e sim pelo lindo loiro completamente nu e oleado que estava sobre a cama de colunas no centro do quarto. Os lençóis negros faziam um contraste perfeito com a pele dourada de Naruto e seus lindos cabelos loiros, e seu lindo kitsune estava se preparando para ele, como no sonho que tivera na noite anterior. Adorava quando o loiro se preparava para ele, porque sempre queria dizer que Naruto desejava sexo selvagem, o mais rápido possível, exatamente como Itachi desejava desde o sonho daquela noite.

- Naruto – gemeu excitado, começando a tirar as roupas completamente desconfortáveis agora, fechadas e quentes demais. A camisa e meias foram as primeiras, assim como o cinto, mas as calças foram apenas abertas enquanto andava para a cama, quase esquecendo de suas roupas.

- Eu queria o esperar assim na nossa sala – Naruto falou com um pequeno amuo delicioso aos olhos de Itachi, mas tudo que Naruto fazia era delicioso, a irritação que o loiro ainda sentia o tornava ainda mais atraente – mas pensei que aquela coisa ia ficar do lado de fora nos ouvindo.

- Já mandei ela embora, ela não vai voltar, isso eu garanto. E é melhor aqui na nossa cama, kitsune – Itachi falou deixando as calças caírem no chão e subindo apenas com a cueca negra na cama, indo até Naruto e o beijando profundamente – muito mais confortável, e teremos muito tempo para aproveitar o resto da casa depois. Temos uma semana toda só para nós.

- Não vou dividi-lo com ninguém nessa semana, Tachi – Naruto jurou deitando as costas no colchão e puxando Itachi com ele, envolvendo os quadris estreitos do homem sobre ele com as pernas, indicando que estava mais do que pronto e desejoso de se tornar mais uma vez dele, com os dedos dos pés, empurrou para baixo a cueca negra e justa pela ereção de Itachi, libertando-a e gemendo quando ela bateu, grande e pesada, sobre seu próprio penis – só meu.

Itachi sorriu enquanto beijava Naruto, como o loiro desejava se agarrando a ele, escorregou seu pênis mais do que ereto por entre as nádegas do loiro e delas para dentro do ânus preparado, gemendo por senti-lo tão deliciosamente firme entorno dele, e cheio de óleo lubrificante para ajudar na penetração. Naruto sempre o surpreendia, e fascinava.

- Tokoroten (literalmente orgasmo de próstata) – Itachi sussurrou ofegante enquanto se retirava quase que completamente do corpo de Naruto lentamente antes de investir com fúria, batendo na próstata dele e o fazendo arquear e gritar de prazer o apelido que lhe dera. Somente a Naruto dava o direito de lhe criar um apelido, de modificar seu nome, somente a Naruto, seu amado kitsune.

Como prometido, fizera o loiro gozar sem que nenhum deles tocasse no loiro, adorava isso em Naruto, seu mais adorável e sensível amante, literalmente sua outra metade. Amou Naruto com o mesmo desespero que ele o amava, respondendo da mesma forma que ele ao amor físico que professavam, repetindo tudo que fizera em seu sonho com aquele corpo delicioso, responsivo e cheiroso. Como em seu sonho, o corpo de Naruto exalava naturalmente aquele cheiro doce de caramelo e mel. Até que a voz do loiro estivesse completamente rouca, até que nenhum dos dois conseguisse mais se mover. Só então foram para o banheiro, mais se arrastando do que qualquer outra coisa, apoiando-se um no outro até chegarem ao chuveiro, e mesmo assim, gastando os últimos resquícios de força em uma sessão de amasso úmido debaixo da água.

Depois do banho e de gastarem as últimas energias se tocando e beijando, se secaram muito mal e se arrastaram para a grande cama, para aproveitarem a cama de uma forma muito menos ardente, mas ainda assim igualmente apaixonada. Itachi deitou ao lado de Naruto, seu corpo tocando as costas do loiro viradas para ele e sentiu quando Naruto sorriu e abraçou o braço de Itachi que circulava sua cintura, como que para impedir que ele fugisse enquanto dormia. Naruto adormeceu primeiro, com um pequeno e satisfeito sorriso nos lábios, um sorriso apenas por ele ter se mudado para lá, por estar com ele. Itachi iria dizer quando acordassem a surpresa que conseguira com Tsunade, os óvulos que ela já separa, de doadoras fisicamente parecidas com eles, para que começassem o projeto "filhos" que Naruto tanto desejava. Nunca pensara em ter filhos, mas também nunca pensara que encontraria alguém como Naruto para criá-los com ele. Com Naruto sabia que poderia ter uma família, que poderia ser intensamente feliz, nada daria errado desde que estivesse ao lado de Naruto, o amando e sendo amado por ele.

Mas o sorriso de Uchiha Itachi ao adormecer era, além de satisfeito pelas boas vindas a vida de casado que Naruto preparara para eles, pelas crianças que logo teriam correndo por ali, era também pela certeza desde o dia em que conhecera Naruto até o dia de sua morte, seria assombrado pela presença do lindo demônio kitsune em seus braços e em seus sonhos. Afinal, Naruto era o único demônio em que acreditava, sua própria Kyuubi no Youko particular.

**Naru-chan**

**FIM!**

**Naru-chan**

**Nota da Li:**

**Sei que não era bem o que todos estavam esperando, mas foi exatamente assim que pensei em acabar, ou melhor, que Assombrados pensou em terminar.**

**Obrigada a todos que apoiaram esse trabalho e todos os outros que já realizei até aqui.**

**Espero que tenham apreciado tanto quanto eu, pois eu realmente me diverti escrevendo Assombrados. Até a próxima e,**

**Beijos da Li.**


End file.
